Rose Red
by Kori no Tsubasa
Summary: AU Beauty & the Beast with a twist. On Syaoran's eighteenth birthday an old family curse transforms him into a terrible beast. Can someone break his curse or will he be doomed to die the death of a lonely beast? SxS ExT
1. The Curse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters therein. They are owned by Clamp. I also do not own the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale or any of the characters therein. This fan fiction is solely for the entertainment of the readers and to exercise my writing ability.

**A/N:** Okay, with that said and done. Hey! I'm trying my hand at my favorite fairy tale Card Captor Style! I know this idea has probably been tried many times, but I still want to write it anyway. -Smiles- I hope you guys enjoy my story!

Just so you all know I am using the Japanese character names. If you need help figuring out who's who from the English version, just let me know and I'll tell you.

Current ages (yes they are very different from the show!):

Sakura & Tomoyo - 3 years old

Touya & Yukito - 17 years old

Syaoran & Meilin - 18 years old

Now to stop my rambling, here's Chapter One!

* * *

Chapter One - The Curse

* * *

"_For the foolish and hateful attitude you have shown me here on this day I shall deliver to you a curse. A descendant of your bloodline three generations from now will be transformed into a terrible beast and all shall fear him. When the clock strikes the hour of his birth on his eighteenth birthday my curse will be complete," she spoke, her words rang eerily in his ears._

"_But why this child? Why do you want to curse someone who has done nothing to deserve such punishment?" he asked, voice shaking._

"_Because the pain is worse for one to know that someone innocent will reap the consequence of his actions. Only one thing can break his curse. However, he shall remain a beast and die a lonely death the moment the final petal falls from the last rose of Rosewood Castle."_

* * *

The family was named Li and they lived in a grand castle at the center of a small forest. Five children lived in the castle with their parents; four girls and one boy. The four girls grew into beautiful young ladies and as each one's eighteenth birthday came and went, there was no sign of the curse. 

The tale of the witch's curse had been passed down through the years in their family. Each girl had been carefully watched on their eighteenth birthdays to see if the tale would hold true. However, as the fourth girl's birthday came and went without event, people grew skeptical that the tale was even true. As the fifth child grew up, he became a handsome young man. The family decided to disregard the curse and throw him a grand party.

The prince's name was Syaoran and he was as handsome as his older sister's were beautiful. He had short brown hair, deep, beautiful brown eyes and a smile that could take one's breath away, when he actually smiled. Syaoran was a very shy boy and rarely smiled. He usually kept to himself and studied in the family's large library. So when he found out that his parents were throwing a party for him, he wasn't too thrilled.

"Oh, quit being so uptight over it, Syaoran! It's just a party. Your sisters never had anything like this for their eighteenth birthday. You should be happy about it," Meilin cried, throwing one of her long, black pony tails over her shoulder. She was one of the ones planning the party.

"But what about the curse, Meilin? I have a bad feeling. What if I am the one who is going to change? I could hurt a lot of people," Syaoran said, voice grim. Meilin huffed a sigh.

"Curse-sha-murse! All four of your sisters didn't change! So what makes you think you will? Quite frankly, Syaoran, I think that tale was just that, a tale. I figure if it was going to happen it would have happened already. Don't worry about it! Have fun, you only turn eighteen once," she said. Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, Meilin, but I still don't approve of the party, even if there is no curse," he said. Meilin grinned, hugging him.

"Buuuuut! You have no say in it!" she said in a sing-song voice. Syaoran frowned as Meilin danced away to continue with the preparations. Syaoran turned to look out the window.

"I still have a really bad feeling about this," he said, out loud to himself.

* * *

The next morning in a small town on the out skirts of the forest, a tall young man with short black hair was walking down the dirt path to his house. Beside him walked another young man with light gray hair and on his shoulders he carried a young girl with short brown hair and brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a worn, dirty pink dress and pink ribbons in her hair. She was giggling as the gray haired boy bounced along the road. 

"Yukito, be careful with her. You don't want her to fall and get hurt," Touya warned. Yukito smiled.

"I will, Touya. I'd never let anything happen to little Sakura-chan," he said, picking Sakura up off his shoulders. He hugged her before putting her down. Sakura grabbed Touya's hand and pulled on it.

"Onii-chan! Can I see Tomo-chan today?" she asked when he looked at her.

"You have to ask father." He answered. Sakura frowned, "It's okay. I'm sure he'll say yes." Sakura perked back up again.

"Yay! I wants to tell her about the bu'fly I saw today," she cried. Yukito laughed. They walked under the shade of trees that lined the path to their house. Yukito had been orphaned at a young age, so the Kinomoto's had taken him in. Their house was small, but they made due. Tomoyo was Sakura's best friend and cousin who lived in a large house with her mother, Sonomi, not to far from her house.

They finally made it home, walking up the steps and into the house. The front yard had a couple of small flowering trees, the blossoms a light pink color. Petals had fallen on the grass, spotting the green with pink. The house was very well taken care of. Their father, Fujitaka, was a teacher in town and in his spare time he made repairs and improvements on the house and played with Sakura.

"Papa! We home!" Sakura cried, running into the kitchen. Fujitaka turned at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" he said, scooping her up in his arms.

"I saw a pwetty bu'fly today!" she said. Fujitaka smiled.

"You did, huh?" he said, as Touya and Yukito entered the room.

"Yeah! Can I go see Tomo-chan? I wants to tell her about it!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, you can see Tomoyo-chan, but you have to eat something first, okay?" he answered.

"Okay!" Fujitaka put Sakura down and turned to continue cooking when a knock came at the door.

"Touya, can you get that?" he asked. Touya nodded and went to answer the door. At the door stood a messenger.

"How can I help you, sir?" Touya asked.

"I have a message for Mr. Kinomoto. Are you him?" the man asked.

"No, I'm his son. Hold on just a minute and I'll get him for you." Touya stepped aside, "Do come in, sir."

"Thank you," the man said, walking inside. Touya made his way into the kitchen.

"Father, there is a messenger here to see you. He looks like he's from the castle," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, really? Did you invite him in?" Fujitaka asked, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yes, I did," Touya answered.

"Good. Watch the stove for me, Touya," Fujitaka said, taking his apron off and hurrying to the living room.

"How can I help you, sir?" he asked. The man turned to look at him.

"Mr. Kinomoto?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have a message for you from the Royal Family," the man pulled out a scroll of paper, unrolling it.

_You and your family are invited, one month from today, to a ball being held for his highness, Prince Syaoran Li. We would like it very much if you would come celebrate his eighteenth birthday with us. The castle gates will open to guests at five o'clock sharp. You may arrive whenever you like. Please dress formally for the event._

_Our Thanks,_

_The Li Family_

"Do you accept the invitation?" Fujitaka bowed courteously.

"My family and I would be honored to attend, sir," he answered. The man nodded, rolling up his scroll.

"Thank you, sir. Would you be so kind as to direct me towards the Daidouji residence?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Fujitaka said, leading him to the door. He pointed down the path to the right. "About a mile down the path you'll come to a large house with a tall, wrought iron gate. That's the Daidouji house." The messenger bowed in thanks.

"Good day, Mr. Kinomoto," he said, Fujitaka bowed in return.

"Good day to you, too, sir," he said. The messenger stepped out and Fujitaka shut the door.

"Papa? We go to birfday party?" Sakura asked, pulling on his pant leg. He smiled and picked her up.

"Yes, we are," he answered.

"Tomo-chan go too?" she asked. He nodded.

"It looks like she is and so is Sonomi-san," he asked.

"Yay!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled as he hugged her.

"You have a beautiful smile Sakura," he said.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as his servants rushed around him, doing last minute touch-ups on his attire. His eighteenth birthday was here at last, but he wasn't very happy about it. As the day had come closer, the ominous feeling he had increased 

"Something is going to happen tonight. I'm sure of it," he said to himself. The servant, who was finishing a last minute pant cuff adjustment, stood.

"There, your highness, all done. Come to the mirror," she said. She gently pulled him to the full length mirror, adjusting it so he could see himself from head to toe. She then draped his cape over his shoulders and fastened it in place.

He was wearing black dress pants with a gold stripe down the sides and a pair of black boots. His shirt was forest green in color with gold accents. His sleeve cuffs were gold and so were the buttons going down the center. The collar was Mandarin style with gold edges. His cape hung from his shoulders by gold crescent moon shaped pins and was a few shades lighter than his shirt. His brown bangs hung in his face, hiding his brown eyes; however, he refused to have his hair combed down the middle.

"Oh my, your highness! You look splendid! I do hope you like it? I did my best," she said, bowing. Syaoran studied himself a moment before nodding.

"You did an excellent job, Naru," he answered. She bowed in thanks.

"I'm so glad you like it, highness," she said. At that moment, Meilin came flying through the door, jumping on Syaoran. She was wearing a red, knee-length dress with white accents. The sleeves were long and bell shaped and it had a Mandarin style collar. She wore knee-high black socks and dark red shoes.

"Syaoran! You look great! Come on! It's almost time for the guest of honor to make his appearance!" she said, letting him go only to grab his hands. She pulled him towards the door.

"That time already, huh?" he said, unenthusiastically.

"Syaoran!" Meilin whined, "Stop being such a part pooper! We worked really hard on this!" She stopped, turning to look at him with her hands on her hips. She put on her pouting face. Syaoran sighed.

"I'm sorry, Meilin, but no matter what, I can't get my mind off the curse. I just have this really bad feeling that something is going to happen," he said. Meilin dropped her pout and became concerned.

"Syaoran, I wish you wouldn't worry about it. You are making me worry. I know how you get with your "feelings." There're usually right. I'm trying to forget that, Syaoran. I don't want the curse to be real. I don't want you to change or… or die," she finished softly. Syaoran looked at her, eyes slightly widened.

"Meilin, I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. It's just really bothering me. I don't want it to be true either, but I have to be cautious. If I do happen to change, I can hurt a lot of people there. That's what I'm worried about," he said. Meilin nodded.

"I understand, Syaoran. I'll keep an eye on you. I promise," she said, hugging him. "Now let's go. You can't be late for your own party!" Syaoran nodded as Meilin pulled him towards the ball room.

"We're here!" Meilin called.

"Good, come this way, my son," Syaoran's mother said, smiling. She put her hand on his shoulder and led the way.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was that for a beginning? Please tell me what you think? Let me know if I should continue the story or not. Next chapter is the party! -Smiles- 


	2. The Ball

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N:** Hey guys! I don't usually get a chapter up this quick, but in all actuality I meant for this to be part of chapter one, but I didn't want to make the chapter too long so I cut it off and made this chapter two.

I know I'm not the best on updating on time, but I'm really excited about this story. -Smiles- I hope you guys are patient with me because I do have a lot going on in real life.

Thank you guys who reviewed! Those are much appreciated! It lets me know that someone wants to see what happens next. -Smiles-

Now, enough with my rambling, here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two - The Ball

* * *

The ballroom was rather large and filled with people. The room was decorated with lit green and gold orb lanterns. At the center of the ceiling was a large candle-lit chandelier with prisms hanging all around it to catch the light and make it sparkle. Set up around the room were tables filled with several types of food. The right wall of the rectangular room was made of windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. It showed a beautiful view of the castle gardens. On the opposite side of the room was a grand double stair case. The stairs were carpeted with a rich red color, the stair cases facing opposite of each other. At the top was a balcony with tall double doors. At the center of the floor was a gold half sun, half moon symbol. The rest of the floor was emerald green. Pillars of the same color stretched toward the ceiling. 

Touya was dancing with Sakura when the doors opened at the top of the stair cases. Sakura was wearing a pretty baby pink dress with a lacey white bow tied in the back. The dress had puffy, ball sleeves and the skirt flared out around her. In her hair was a sakura flower.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen! Now entering is his highness, Prince Syaoran Li and Lady Meilin Li!" a voice boomed. Syaoran walked down the left side of the staircase as Meilin walked down the other. Everyone bowed in respect and some people applauded.

"Papa, pwince look sad," Sakura said. Fujitaka looked surprised as he looked up at the prince.

"I go cheer him up," she said, smiling.

"You can't do that, Sakura-chan. His highness is different from normal people. You can't just walk up to him, sweetie," he said. Sakura frowned.

"Oh…. I wish I help him," she said. Fujitaka knelt down and took her little hands in his.

"I know, Sakura-chan, maybe someone else can," he said. Sakura nodded.

"I hopes so," she said. Sonomi walked over to them with Tomoyo.

"Hi, Sakura! Are you hungry? I was about to take Tomoyo to get something to eat," she said. Sakura perked up.

"Hai, Sonomi-san!" she answered.

"Okay, then come with me," Sonomi said, taking Sakura's hand.

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he walked around the ballroom. He occasionally nodded towards any young woman who was smiling and bowing to him. His mother's words echoed in his mind. 

"_Now's about the time you begin looking for a suitable young woman to marry, my son. You are to marry soon. Before you take over duties as king, once your father and I step down, you must have a princess at your side."_

He looked around, spotting the clock on the wall. A shiver ran down his spine as the clock chimed six o'clock, his feeling of dread intensifying. He turned away from the clock to find Meilin standing behind him. She grinned, curtsying.

"Care to have a dance, Syaoran? I know many of the girls here would die to have a chance, so I thought I'd beat them to the chase. Besides you promised to dance with me!" she said. Syaoran couldn't help but smile a little. Meilin was right after all and he knew she was trying to cheer him up.

"Alright, Meilin. Might as well," he said, taking her by the hand.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she cried as he led her in a waltz.

"You know exactly what that means," he said. Meilin humped. He laughed lightly. Hearing that, Meilin softened her pout.

"I heard Auntie talking to you earlier. You know, that stuff about a bride. I was thinking; if you don't find someone you love to marry maybe you'd consider me? I mean it's better than being arranged to marry someone you don't know or love," she said. Syaoran stared at her a moment. Meilin turned red. "I mean that you at least love me as family and a friend and that's better than being forced to marry a complete stranger. You know what I mean?" Syaoran thought about it.

"Well, you're right about that, Meilin." Syaoran said, "I'll consider it." Meilin smiled.

"And the moment you think you've found someone you love more than me, more than anything, you let me know. I'll resign my offer. I just want you to be happy, Syaoran," she said. He nodded.

"I understand, Meilin," he said. The song ended and Syaoran let Meilin go. Meilin winked at him.

"Got to go! I promised this really cute guy a dance. See you later," she said, running off. Syaoran sweat dropped, scratching his head. He shrugged before heading to one of the serving tables and looked at the food.

"Look, Tomo-chan! It you favowite!" a tiny voice exclaimed. A moment later, the owner of the voice rushed around the corner of the table. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into Syaoran's legs. She fell and landed on her bottom. Syaoran turned to see what hit him and found the little girl with her lip quivering and tears in her big green eyes. Syaoran felt his heart break at the sight and knelt down to help her.

"It's okay, don't cry," he said, holding his hands out to her. She sniffled before putting her little hands in his. He helped her up to her feet and gave her his handkerchief. She wiped her face before curtsying.

"Tank you," she said, holding out the handkerchief. Syaoran smiled at her.

"No, you keep it. What's your name?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him.

"I Sakuwa." She answered. She studied him a moment, her eyes getting big, "You da pwince!" He smiled again.

"Yes, I am. Sakura's a pretty name. It suits you," he said. She smiled up at him.

"Sowwy I wun into you. Hey! You smile! I told papa you look sad and I wants to make you happy! Now you smile!" she said. Syaoran laughed lightly.

"So I am! Thank you, Sakura," he said, standing. As he stood a rose caught his eye. He took it from the vase and gave it to Sakura. "This is from me as a thank you, Miss Sakura." The thorns were already clipped off, so she didn't hurt her hand when she took it.

"You welcome!" she said.

"Be careful from now on, Sakura-chan. No more running, okay?" he said. She held the rose in her hands and nodded.

"Okay," she answered. Tomoyo rounded the corner of the table and caught sight of Sakura.

"Sakuwa! I find you!" she called. Behind her were Sonomi and Touya. Tomoyo ran up and hugged Sakura.

"Tomo-chan!" she said, hugging back. Touya looked at Sakura and then at Syaoran. He approached the prince, stopping to bow.

"I ask your pardon when I say this, your highness. As I am one of Sakura's guardians I must ask you not to go near Sakura again tonight. It will be very dangerous to do so," he said, holding his bow. Syaoran's eyes widened.

_Does he know? He couldn't… could he? _Syaoran though. After a moment he nodded.

"I understand," he said. Touya came up from his bow.

"Thank you, your highness," he said. He turned and picked Sakura up.

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go back to Yukito and father," he said. Sakura smiled.

"Okay!" she said. She turned to look over her brother's shoulder and waved at Syaoran. He smiled and waved back at her.

"It feels so much better to see her smile. I don't know why," he said to himself. He turned to walk away from the table when Meilin pounced on him.

"Hiii, Syaoran! I haven't seen you smile like that in ages! Who was your new little friend? She was so kawaii!" she said.

"Her name is Sakura," he answered.

"Aw! That's such a pretty name!" she said. She let him go and grabbed his arm. "Oh yeah, come this way. Auntie wanted me to get you. She wants you to meet someone."

"Probably some girl," he muttered, following her. They passed the clock on their way towards his mother. It made a winding sound and began to chime out the hour. Syaoran stopped suddenly, eyes wide. Meilin stopped to see what was the matter to find Syaoran clutching his chest.

"Syaoran?! What's wrong?" she asked. He looked up at her with some difficulty.

"Meilin, get away from me! It's… it's happening!" he said in a raspy voice. His heart was beating faster and he could feel the change coming. Meilin backed away slowly, watching him with wide, tear filled eyes.

"No! Syaoran!" she cried, catching people's attention.

"Get them out of here, now!" he cried. Silver fur began to sprout up all over his body as he began to grow. Meilin turned and ran towards a group of people.

"Go now! Get out before he changes!" she yelled. People began scattering, running for the nearest exit. Black claws tore through Syaoran's boots as his buttons began to pop off due to his expanding chest.

People now began running, screaming, for the nearest exit. By now Syaoran was completely transformed. He stood upright on his hind legs, now a silver wolf beast. He roared, momentarily out of control. He ran at the nearest person to him. People continued to run, jumping out of his way. He swung his large, clawed paws at people, barely missing.

Sakura was lost in the midst of the confusion. When people started running and scattering she got separated from her family. She stood stock still, frightened, as Syaoran tore up the room. He overturned tables before catching sight of her. He came running, paws swinging. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her little red rose. Yukito spotted her as the area around her cleared and ran for her. He dove to cover her with his body as Syaoran reached her. His claws sank into Yukito's back before he regained his mind.

"What…. What have I done?" he cried, backing away. "I'm so sorry!" He howled, the sound filled with sorrow as he turned and ran away. Touya and Fujitaka ran to their side as Syaoran disappeared from sight.

"Sakura! Yuki!" Touya cried as he pulled his friend away from his sister. Sakura laid, unconscious on the floor. Fujitaka moved to looked at her.

"Sakura's okay, she just fainted." he then began examining Yukito's wounds. "From the looks of it, he only just glanced Yuki. They'll both be okay." Touya nodded.

"Sonomi-san, grab Sakura. Touya and I will carry Yukito," Fujitaka said. Sonomi nodded, scooping Sakura up in her arms. Touya lifted Yukito and they headed back to their house.

* * *

Once they had both Sakura and Yukito in bed and taken care of, Touya approached his father. Fujitaka was seated by Sakura's bedside, watching her. 

"Father, she is going to have to leave us. In time she will be chosen to tame the beast," he said. Fujitaka looked at his son with sad eyes.

"A premonition?" he asked. Touya nodded. He knew that usually when Touya had a feeling it was right.

"Let's hope that day is slow in coming," he said. He leaned over and kissed Sakura's forehead. In her little hand she still held the rose.

**A/N: **Soooo, whatcha think? Please review and let me know! Should I continue? -Smiles-


	3. The Black Cat

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit busy and I was a little stuck on what to do for this chapter.

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! They are all very much appreciated! -Smiles-

-Insert text here.- this means words that the cat actually says and the words in italics are what the cat is thinking.

Well, I'll stop my rambling. Here's chapter three!

* * *

Chapter Three The Black Cat

* * *

15 Years Later

As Sakura grew up her father and Touya noticed that she had no recollection of the night the prince changed into the beast. As it neared her eighteenth birthday, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka grew fidgety. Touya's premonition of Sakura's leaving grew stronger as the years passed. They knew time with Sakura was short.

As she grew, she grew into a beautiful young woman. Many of the boys in town had begun to make eyes at her whenever she went out. She and Tomoyo were the best of friends and spent most of their time together. Tomoyo herself had also grown into a real beauty.

One sunny afternoon, Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, and Sakura were at the bakery. Sakura and Tomoyo were looking at cake designs while the guys were busy getting things for their father.

"Touya, Tomoyo and I are going to take a walk, okay?" Sakura called.

"Alright, monster, just stay away from strange boys," Touya called back. Sakura stomped out of the store with Tomoyo as her friend laughed.

"Touya loves you, Sakura," Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed.

"He sure does have a funny way of showing it," she grumbled. Tomoyo laughed. They walked around the small town a while, stopping in at a bookstore and a clothing store. As they stepped out of the clothing store Tomoyo tripped on a loose rock. Sakura had continued on a little ahead before she realized Tomoyo wasn't with her.

"Oh!" Tomoyo cried as she fell into someone. She felt strong hands on her shoulders as they steadied her. Sakura turned around and was about to say something, but stopped herself. She smiled a little. Tomoyo looked up to see who had caught her. Looking down at her was a handsome, blue-eyed young man.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said, her face turning a light shade of pink. He smiled at her.

"That's quite alright, Miss…." he trailed off.

"Oh! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," she said. He bowed, his blue bangs falling across his forehead.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He took her hand in his and brought the back of it to his lips. He looked up at her face as he placed a gentle kiss on her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." Sakura watched, laughing to herself at how much Tomoyo was blushing.

"Uh, um, nice meeting you, too, Hiiragizawa-kun," she replied. He smiled at her.

"Please, call me Eriol, Miss Daidouji," he said.

"O-okay," she said.

"I'll let you and your friend over there go on your way now that you are okay," he said. Tomoyo smiled slightly as he released her hand.

"Thank you," she said. He bowed his head.

"My pleasure. Now, be careful, Miss Daidouji. No more falling down. I'd hate for you to get hurt," he answered. Tomoyo blushed even more and nodded. He waved at her as he walked away. Tomoyo put her hand to her cheek. Sakura came up behind her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Now what was that all about?" she asked, grinning slightly. Tomoyo looked at her with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"That was interesting to say the least. I wonder if I'll see him again," she said. Sakura laughed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were crushing on a certain blue haired boy," she said. Tomoyo's face turned even redder.

"Oh, no! He just caught me off guard. That's all," she answered. Sakura laughed.

"Isn't that the truth," she replied. Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I haven't seen him around town, have you?" she asked. Tomoyo was silent a moment.

"No, I haven't. He must be new around here," she said. Sakura smiled.

"Well, next time you see him maybe you can show him around town," she said.

"Great idea, Sakura!" Tomoyo said, excitedly. They were walking back towards the bakery when something caught Sakura's eye.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura had stopped and was looking down an alley way. Sitting there was what looked like a panther, only it was about half the size. It got up and walked towards Sakura. Its back came up to her knees.

"Be careful. We don't know where she's from," Tomoyo said. The black cat looked up at Sakura with lazy, ruby red eyes. Sakura reached out to touch the cat.

"Hello there, are you lost?" she asked, petting it. It began to purr and rubbed its head against her hand. Sakura smiled as Tomoyo approached the cat slowly.

"Wow, she's so pretty!" she exclaimed. The cat purred louder at this comment, as if she had understood, and rubbed her head against Tomoyo's hand. Around the cat's neck was a black collar with a little red and green rose charm hanging from it. Sakura noticed it and knelt down to get a better look.

"This is beautiful! I wonder if it has her name on it." She said, turning the rose over. The back of it was a smooth white gold with something engraved into it. "Well that's odd. Tomoyo, do you recognize these characters?" Sakura showed it to her. Tomoyo looked at the charm closely.

"Hm, they look like Chinese characters to me. I can't read them though. Sorry, Sakura" she answered. The cat stared up at Sakura with her strange eyes.

-So, _you_ are Syaoran's little rose girl.- Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was already looking at Sakura.

"Did you say something, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"I thought you just did," Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"I don't know anyone named Syaoran," Sakura replied.

_Even better. She can't remember what happened. That means he can start off with a clean slate._

"Oh! I remember now! There used to be a prince named Syaoran, but he disappeared a long time ago. No one knows what happened to him," Tomoyo said. Sakura frowned.

"That's so sad," she said. The cat rubbed her head against Sakura's leg.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Stay away from that cat!" Touya yelled, running towards them. The cat folded its ears back and closed its eyes halfway, her tail twitching. Touya ran in their direction with Yukito following.

-It appears that I've been found out. Oh well, I'll see you later, little cherry blossom!- The cat ran off with Sakura staring after her.

"What's wrong, Touya?" Tomoyo asked when he was closer.

"You don't know where that cat is from. It could have a disease," he answered. Sakura frowned. Yukito caught up, bending over to catch his breath.

"Oh, sorry, Touya," she said.

"Come on. Let's go back home," he said. Everyone nodded and headed back to the cottage.

* * *

The room was dark, save a small fire in the fireplace. The far corners of the room were lost to the gloom. In front of the fireplace lay the large black cat. A door creaked open on the other side of the room and in padded a large dark shadow. She looked up at the sound. 

"Where have you been? I've been worried about you," a deep voice growled. She closed her eyes half way and purred.

-I found an old friend,- she said. The shadow moved closer to her, sitting in a large overstuffed chair seated just out of the glow of the fire.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She purred as she looked at the shadow with lazy eyes.

-I saw her in town today. She's grown into quite the young lady,- she answered.

"What were you doing in town?! You know how they feel about this place and everything in it," he cried. She folded her ears to her skull.

-They don't seem to have a problem with me. They don't even suspect that I'm from this place,- she answered, standing. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge. Fewer roses have bloomed this year. It's a bit unsettling," he said.

-I understand that. However, do think about it. Do you want me to fetch the little cherry blossom? And if you do, tell me when I should do it. I'll leave you here to think,- she purred. She then headed for the door.

"Thank you for looking out for me. I will think about it," he said.

-Good,- she said, pushing the door open with her front paw.

_I chose her because she's the only girl I have ever seen make you smile like you did that night, Syaoran. _Meilin disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Sakura bounced into the kitchen with Tomoyo when they got home. Fujitaka was already making lunch for them. 

"Thank you for having me over for lunch, Fujitaka-san," Tomoyo said. He turned and smiled.

"You are welcome any time, Tomoyo-chan," he said. Touya and Yukito came in with all the things their father had asked them to get. They sat them on the kitchen table.

"Papa! Tomoyo and I saw the strangest thing today!" Sakura said after giving her father a hug.

"Oh, really, Sakura-chan? What did you two see?" he asked. Touya stiffened and looked up at Sakura and his father.

"Well, Tomoyo ran into this boy in town, and I mean that literally. I think he's new because neither of us have seen him around before. Well, anyway, after that we saw this strange black cat with red eyes! It was larger than a normal cat," she answered. Fujitaka stopped stirring and looked at Sakura in surprise. He then looked at Touya and Yukito. Touya inclined his head slightly, looking down. Fujitaka frowned and looked back at Sakura. Tomoyo looked at Touya then back at Sakura and her father.

"What's wrong, papa?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka sighed softly, taking the pan he was cooking with off the burner.

"There is something we need to tell you, Sakura," he said, taking her hands in his. He lead her over to the table and sat her down in a chair.

"What's all this about?" she asked, looking at Touya and Yukito, then back at her father.

"Sakura, you know that old green handkerchief you keep tucked in one of mom's old jewelry boxes?" Touya spoke up. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, the one that has SL stitched in gold calligraphy letters in the four corners? What about it?" she asked.

"Well, I know you don't remember when you got it. It was when you were three. Something happened that night and I had a feeling that someday you would have to leave home. I wasn't exactly sure when, but a vision showed me a large black cat like the one you saw today. It showed you leaving soon after the first appearance of the cat," Touya said. Sakura stared at him.

"What do you mean I leave?" she asked.

"The cat comes to take you with her. She is connected to someone who needs your help. You have to leave us to help them," he said.

"But why me? I don't want to leave!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Touya looked at the top of her head.

"You are the only one that can help. My vision told me that much. I don't want you to leave either. I don't know what to do about it. If I could stop it I would. You know I would, Sakura," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" she asked.

"Because, Sakura, we were all wishing that just this once Touya would be wrong," Yukito answered. Sakura looked up at Yukito.

"How long do we have?" she asked, eyes sad. Touya shook his head.

"I'm not sure, Sakura," he answered. Tomoyo walked over and hugged Sakura.

"Let's spend this time together making happy memories. It's no use moping if we can't do anything but let her go. Smile, Sakura. You have a beautiful smile and I hate to see it replaced with a frown," she said. Sakura looked at her friend and smiled slightly.

"You're right, Tomoyo. We have to make the best of this," she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Good. I have the perfect thing for you!" she said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Fujitaka smiled slightly and returned to cooking.

* * *

**A/N:** -Smiles- What do you guys think? Did you like that chapter? Let me know what you think! Should I continue? 


	4. Departure

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey guys! -Smiles- This chapter is a little longer than I expected. I had to get in a little Tomoyo x Eriol action. -Winks-

I hope you guys like this new chapter! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter! Thank you everyone for your reviews!

-Smiles and bows- The show must go on!

* * *

Chapter Four Departure

* * *

Sakura stood in her front yard next to one of the two cherry trees. She had a hand rested against its trunk as she looked out at the land around her. A soft wind caressed her, blowing her hair into her face. She reached up to put the stray strands back in place as a few blossoms fell from the branches. 

It had been a week since she and Tomoyo had seen the strange cat in town. There had been no other appearances and she took that as a blessing. She didn't want to leave her home or her family. They meant the most to her and leaving them would be hard. She looked down the road to see Tomoyo running towards her.

"Hey, Sakura!" she called. Sakura broke out of her trance and waved.

"Hey, Tomoyo!" Sakura called back. Tomoyo reached her a moment later, out of breath.

"Do you want to go with me into town? I have to pick up some thread and a bolt of cloth. I have to finish my project I'm working on before tomorrow," she said, smiling. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Let me go ask Papa first," she answered.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you," Tomoyo replied. Sakura ran back into the cottage to ask her father. Shortly after, she came back out.

"Let's go!" she said, putting her arm through Tomoyo's. They bounced along the path towards town.

"Can you believe you'll be eighteen tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head, her emerald eyes filled with excitement.

"No, I can't! Time has just flown by. Soon I'll be looking for a husband," she answered. At the word husband Tomoyo disappeared into her own little world.

"And I'll help make your wedding dress! You'll be so beautiful, Sakura!" she sighed, a dreamy look in her eye.

"Hoe?" Sakura sweat dropped.

When they got to town they headed straight for the clothing shop. The town was alive with people, the air filled with animal noises and people talking. There were a few horse drawn buggies going down the cobblestone street and several other people were on foot. On the way to the shop Sakura spotted a familiar blue hair boy walking down the opposite side of the road.

"Hey, Tomoyo, look over there," she motioned towards Eriol. Instantly Tomoyo turned red. Sakura laughed, "Why don't you call him over. Maybe you can give him a tour." Tomoyo turned even redder.

"I couldn't possibly do that! Besides, he probably won't even remember me," she said. Sakura grinned.

"I bet you he will!" Sakura put her hands to her mouth, "Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"Sakura! What'd you do that for?!" she asked. Eriol turned to see who had called him. He caught sight of Tomoyo and Sakura and smiled. Tomoyo waved at him shyly as he walked towards them. He paused to let a buggy pass before he got over to him.

"Hello, Miss Daidouji and friend. I don't believe I caught your name last time," he looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura," she answered. Tomoyo smiled shyly at Eriol.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. You already know my name, but you can call me Eriol," he turned to Tomoyo, "How have you been, Miss Daidouji?"

"I've been fine, Hiira- Eriol," she answered. Eriol gave her a dazzling smile. She blushed and Sakura smiled.

"That's good. What are you up to, if I may?" he asked.

"Oh, Sakura and I were heading for the clothing shop. I have to pick up some things there," Tomoyo answered.

"Ah! Maybe I could accompany you lovely ladies? I am fairly new here and I still don't know where everything is," he said. Sakura grinned.

"Sure, Eriol-kun, if you don't have anything else to do," she said. Eriol smiled.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded.

"The shop is this way," Tomoyo pointed on down the road. They all started down towards the shop.

" So, Miss Daidouji, what are you making, if I may?" Eriol asked, watching her with sparking eyes.

"Oh, that's a secret!" Tomoyo answered.

"And why is that?" he asked. Tomoyo turned to whisper in his ear.

"It's for Sakura's birthday tomorrow," she answered. He smiled.

"Ah. I bet you are an excellent seamstress," he said out loud. Tomoyo blushed.

"She most definitely is! She's made several things for me," Sakura exclaimed. Eriol raised his eyebrows and looked at Tomoyo.

"Oh, really? Maybe if I bust a seam or need a shirt mended I could just come to you," he said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay," she answered. He smiled back.

"We're here!" Sakura announced. All three entered the store, Eriol holding the door. The three of them spent most of the day together. Tomoyo and Sakura showed Eriol around and got to know him better.

"Well, we should probably get going," Tomoyo said. Eriol frowned slightly.

"So, soon?" he asked.

"Unfortunately. We have to get ready for tomorrow and whatever Tomoyo is working on needs to be finished," Sakura answered.

"I see. It was nice spending time with you two," he said. Tomoyo nodded.

"You, too, Eriol," she said.

"Oh! I have an idea! How about Eriol-kun comes over to my house tomorrow for my birthday? Papa won't mind," Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Eriol asked. She smiled.

"Sure! It'll be fine," she answered. She gave Eriol directions to her house, and then they went their separate ways. When they were halfway back to Sakura's cottage Tomoyo spoke up.

"You didn't have to invite him." she said.

"I know, but he's a really nice guy. I'm glad we got to know him better. Papa won't mind him coming over. I just have to let him know first so Eriol-kun doesn't surprise him," she replied.

"Thank you. He's a very interesting person and getting to be better friends will be nice. I'll need someone to talk to until you come back," she said. Sakura nodded, frowning slightly.

"I don't want to leave you, but the way Touya put it, it is inevitable. I must go, but I'll help whoever it is as best I can and come back home as soon as I can!" she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"That would be wonderful!" she said. She thought a moment, "Should we tell Eriol that you are going away?" Sakura looked thoughtful.

"Well, I certainly don't want to disappear suddenly with no explanation. Eriol-kun seems trustworthy to me. We can tell him the truth. Everyone else we will tell something else," she said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Okay, then," she said. When they got to the cottage Tomoyo continued on to her house to finish her project. Sakura went inside and told her father about their new friend

* * *

He was sitting in the shadows, as he often did, when she found him. She chirped to announce her presence to him. She had learned a long time ago that it was a bad idea to sneak up on him. She sat down next to his chair, curling her tail around her front paws, the tip twitching. 

-You called?- she asked. She saw him turn his head toward her.

"It has been decided. I do want you to bring her to me. Bring her to me tonight, under the cover of darkness so no one sees her come here," he answered. Meilin inclined her head slightly.

-As you wish,- she replied. When he said nothing more she left his side. After she left, he rested his chin in his large paw. His amber eyes stared at the dark fireplace.

_I still wonder what she meant by an "old friend."_ He turned his eyes upward towards the distant ceiling, which was shrouded in darkness.

_Can this girl possibly break this curse? Time is short. There is no room for mistakes. I have to do this right._ A silvery tear slid down his furry cheek

* * *

The next afternoon Fujitaka was busy putting the last touches on Sakura's cake while the boys put lunch on the table. Sakura was waiting in the living room for their guest. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress and her hair was down. She was looking at a picture of her mother when a knock sounded. She bounced to the door and opened it. 

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Sonomi and Tomoyo said together. Sakura smiled and hugged them both.

"Thanks, you guys!" she said.

"Sakura, you look so cute!" Tomoyo said.

"Thanks! Come in! Papa and the boys are in the kitchen," Sakura replied. Sonomi went on into the kitchen with the presents.

"Has Eriol shown up yet?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet," she answered, "But he'll be here soon." Tomoyo nodded. A moment later another knock sounded.

"Speak of the devil," Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed. Sakura answered the door as Sonomi ran back into the living room.

"Hello, Sakura! Happy birthday," Eriol said when she opened the door.

"Thanks, Eriol-kun! Come on in" she said. He stepped inside and held out a small package.

"Where should I put this?" he asked.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that!" she said. Sonomi stepped in.

"Hello! I'll take that." she said, taking the package, "I'm Sonomi Daidouji. You must be the boy I've heard so much about!" she said. Eriol bowed. Tomoyo turned red.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Daidouji. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa," he replied.

"So polite! It's nice to meet you, too, Eriol. I'm glad Sakura and Tomoyo found such a nice boy to be friends with," Sonomi said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Daidouji," he replied.

"Come into the kitchen when you're ready to eat," she said and took his gift with her back into the kitchen. Eriol turned to Tomoyo and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Daidouji. It's good to see your pretty face again," he said. She smiled back, blushing.

"You, too, Eriol," she said. He smiled again.

"I like your mother, she's… spunky," he said. Sakura laughed.

"I'll say! Sonomi's great though," she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"That's my mother for you," she said.

"Let's head into the kitchen so you can meet my family," Sakura said. She went on ahead of them. Tomoyo started to follow, but Eriol stopped her.

"I have something for you," he said. He brought lily out from behind his back and handed it to her.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, taking it in her hands and bringing it to her face.

"Not as pretty as you," he said. She blushed and he smiled.

"Thank you, Eriol," she said. He held out his arm to her. She smiled and put her arm through his. They walked into the kitchen. Sakura introduced everyone and they began to eat.

* * *

Everyone ate their fill of food and cake, played games and had fun well into the evening. The sun had already gone down when everyone got around to the presents. Yukito gave Sakura a pair of lovely blue dress shoes. Fujitaka and Touya gave her beautiful sapphire earrings and a matching bracelet with clear crystal accents. Eriol gave her a pair of sapphire combs to match the earrings and bracelet and Sonomi gave her a beautiful sapphire necklace to match the others. 

"These things are all so pretty! You didn't have to do this!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled.

"They all chipped in for my special project. Now, for my present!" she said. She happily placed her gift in Sakura's lap. Sakura looked at the box, wondering what her friend had in mind. She untied the lacey white ribbon and pulled the lid away. She moved the paper away that Tomoyo wrapped it in to find a gorgeous sapphire colored gown.

"Oh, Tomoyo! Thank you all so much!" Sakura got up and hugged everyone.

"You can wear it when you come home," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded.

"I had a wonderful time everyone! Thank you!" she said. Eriol stood.

"I hate to interrupt, but I must be going. I had a great time," he said. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Eriol-kun," she said. He smiled.

"It was nice meeting everyone. I bid goodnight to you all," he said.

"Goodnight, Eriol," Tomoyo said. He smiled again.

"Goodnight, Miss Daidouji," he said. Tomoyo smiled back. He walked to the front door and opened it. He looked out into the yard and saw something sitting under one of the trees.

"Do any of you have a large black cat?" he asked, looking back inside. Sakura stiffened as everyone looked at Eriol.

"What did you say?" Tomoyo asked. He pointed out of the door.

"There's a cat out there under the tree," he said. Sakura stood up. Everyone else looked grim.

"It can't be…" she said. Eriol looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. As if on cue, the cat appeared in the doorway.

-You've been expecting me I see,- she said. Eriol turned and looked at the cat.

"Why me?" Sakura asked, on the verge of tears.

-You are his only hope, little cherry blossom. You are very special,- she said.

"Who's 'he'?" Sakura asked. The cat sat down, curling her tail around her legs.

-I cannot say here, cherry blossom. I have no choice in this matter,- she answered. Sakura nodded.

"I don't want to leave my family, but if I'm the only one that can help him I can't ignore that," she said.

_I was right to choose you, cherry blossom. Maybe you are the One._

_I knew I sensed a strange air around both Sakura and this cat._ Eriol thought as he watched. Sakura said goodbye to every one, many tears shed. Tomoyo got all of Sakura's gifts together so she could bring them with her.

"I'll be back soon." She turned to Touya, "Will you get my little box out of my room please?" He nodded and exited the room. He came back shortly after with the little wooden box and handed it to her. He then draped a cloak about her shoulders.

-It is time, little cherry blossom,- the cat said. Sakura nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Eriol-kun. You take care of Tomoyo while I'm gone," she said. Eriol nodded.

"I will, Sakura," he said. Sakura pulled her hood up and Tomoyo handed her, her gifts. She stepped out into the night with the cat and disappeared down the path.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Let me know what you think! -Smiles- 


	5. Rosewood Castle

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! -Smiles- I had some fun with this chapter and I think you all will like it. -Grins- At least I hope you will!

I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I know it was kind of dull, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Now, here's what everyone has been waiting for!

Here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five - Rosewood Castle

* * *

They both walked in silence along a small path carved in the foliage by other residents in the forest. Sakura occasionally sniffled, reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek. It was so dark out she could barely see the cat. They had gone a way Sakura was not familiar with, so she followed blindly. 

"You seem to know my name. What's yours? I couldn't read the characters on your collar," Sakura asked, voice shaky from crying.

-My name is Meilin,- she answered. Sakura nodded, falling silent again. She wished she could see. There was a new moon out so there was no guiding light. Eventually Meilin came to a stop.

-We're here,- she said. Sakura looked up to see a tall iron gate in front of her. It was old and weather worn, looking as though it hadn't been used in years. Beyond the gate was a broken stone path that led to a large stone castle. Sakura gasped as she looked up at the castle. It was dark and looked broken down. It was as if it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Part of the stone wall surrounding it had crumbled and vines climbed the outer walls of the castle. Pointed towers stabbed at the night sky, gargoyle statues sat crouched like sentries. Sakura looked up at the top of the gate to see words made into the design.

"Rosewood," she read aloud. Meilin looked up at her.

-It didn't use to be like this. It was once as grand as its name,- she said. Sakura looked down at her.

"What happened here?" she asked. Meilin shook her head.

-That I cannot tell you now. Maybe at a later time, little cherry blossom,- she answered. Sakura looked back at the castle.

"I see," she said. Meilin stepped forward and pushed the gate open with a paw. It gave a loud creaking sound as it turned on its rusty hinges. Sakura followed her through and she closed it again. They headed up the path towards the castle. Sakura looked around herself as they walked. She was curious about a vine that caught her eye so she stopped. She reached out to touch it.

"Ow!" she cried and pulled her hand away. She stuck her hurt finger in her mouth.

-What's wrong, cherry blossom?- Meilin asked.

"I stuck my finger on that vine. What are these?" she asked, looking closer. Upon closer inspection she found something that surprised her, "A rose?" Her eyes traveled up the vine to find several more.

-Roses are a specialty here. That's why it's called Rosewood. In its prime the castle was covered in roses. People came from all around just to see them,- Meilin said. Sakura was still staring at one of the roses, lost in thought.

_He took a rose from a nearby vase and handed it to her._

"_This is from me as a thank you, Miss Sakura." _Sakura snapped out of her trance.

_What just happened? What was that voice? _She thought. Meilin rubbed her head against her hand.

-Are you alright, cherry blossom?- she asked. Sakura looked down at her.

"I'm fine, sorry," she answered. Meilin looked up with questioning eyes.

-Then let us continue onward,- she said. They walked along the path until they came to huge double doors. They were very weather worn, but Sakura could make out the shapes of roses climbing along the outside edges. Meilin pushed the doors open to reveal a large foyer with a high ceiling and grey tiled floor. To the right and left of the room were two large stair cases. Directly in front of them was a smaller stair case with stone statues on either side of the bottom step. At the top were a set of double doors. Sakura pulled her hood down and looked around her.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before," she said. Meilin looked up at her again.

-Come with me. I'll show you to your room,- she said. She went up the staircase to the right and down a carpeted hallway lined with several doors. Between every two doors was a torch. She stopped in front of a door on the right and sat down, waiting for Sakura to catch up. When she did, Meilin pushed the door open. She stood in the center of the room and looked up at the wall.

-Light,- she said. Sakura watched as several candles lit up in their scones.

"How did you do that?!" she asked. Meilin looked at her.

-Magic,- she answered, a smile evident in her voice. The room was fairly large, about as big as her entire house. The room had a plush cream carpet. In the far right corner was a large four poster bed with a baby pink canopy. Across from the foot of the bed was a vanity made of cherry wood with an oval shaped mirror. Against the wall next to the vanity was a chest of drawers. On the opposite side of the room was a stone fireplace. Next to the bed was a window seat that opened out over the castle grounds. There were two other doors in the room, one led to a washroom and the other was a closet.

"I love it!" Sakura said, looking around the room in wonder. Meilin sat with her tail curled around her legs. She seemed to be smiling, that is, if a cat could smile. Sakura laid her things on the vanity, setting her little box near the mirror with extra care. Looking at the chest of drawers she realized something.

"I didn't bring anything to change into," she said, frowning. Meilin laughed.

-It's okay, dear cherry blossom. I'm sure we can do something about that,- she said. _She's roughly the same size as I once was. She's going to help us so it is the least I can do for her. _Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Meilin," she replied.

-I know you are here under unusual circumstances and you don't want to be here, but I hope in due time we can become friends,- Meilin said. Sakura nodded.

"It'd be really lonely here without someone to talk to." she said, "I'm going to miss everyone." Sakura's eyes welled up with tears once more. Meilin got up and walked over to her, rubbing her head against Sakura's leg. Sakura knelt down and wrapped her arms around Meilin's neck.

-Don't cry, cherry blossom. Everything will be okay,- she said. Sakura hugged her a moment longer before letting her go and wiping her face.

"Sorry, Meilin." she said, "So, when do I meet 'him'?" Meilin looked up at her with her red eyes.

-I will take you to him in a moment. He can be a bit sullen and ornery at times. Let me find something for you to change into. You do want to make a good first impression, right? You'll need to freshen up. You can wash your face in the washroom. Go ahead and take your cloak off. You can hang it in the closet. There are things in the vanity drawer for your use. I'll be back momentarily!- Meilin then ran out of the room. Sakura raised an eyebrow before putting her cloak up. She sat in front of the vanity once she was done and opened the top right drawer, finding a brush.

"I wonder why was so excited," she said out loud. She began to brush her short hair.

* * *

Meilin ran down the hall towards Syaoran's room. She had not yet reported back to him. She pawed open the door, stepping inside. 

-I am here, Syaoran,- she said. He was still sitting in the chair in front of the dark fire place.

"Have you brought her?" he asked. Meilin walked up to sit directly in front of him.

-Yes, I have. I have shown her to her room and she's settling in right now,- she answered. He looked at her.

"Good. I want to see her as soon as possible," he said. Meilin nodded.

-She is getting ready at this moment. You want to make a good first impression. Remember, she will probably be frightened of you at first,- she said.

"I understand," he said. Meilin got up to leave, "And one more thing." Meilin stopped.

-Yes?-

"Call me Gin around her," he said.

-As you wish,- she said, exiting the room. She went on down the hall to her old room. She moved through the dark with ease. She pawed open her closet and looked through the clothes.

-Hmm. She seems to like pink so I'll take her this one!- she grabbed the hanger with her teeth and threw the skirt over her back so it wouldn't drag. She ran back to Sakura's room. She walked in and stood in the doorway. Sakura was still sitting at the vanity. Her little box was open and in her hands she had a torn, green handkerchief. Meilin watched as she unfolded it and rubbed her thumb over the letters stitched in one of the corners.

_That's…. That's Syaoran's!_ Meilin thought. Sakura refolded the handkerchief and put it gently back in her box.

-I'm back, cherry blossom,- Meilin announced. Sakura jumped and turned to look at her. She smiled slightly.

"Hi, Meilin," she said.

-What was that you had in your hand?- Meilin asked. Sakura looked in her box at the handkerchief. She picked it up and showed it to her.

"My handkerchief?" she asked.

-Where did you get it, if you don't mind my asking?- Meilin asked. Sakura looked at it.

"I've had it as long as I can remember. I don't know where I got it, to be honest. I've always just had it. I don't know why. Every time I hold it I just feel a sense of peace. Like the person I got it from was extremely kind," she said.

-I see,- Meilin said. She came forward and pulled the dress from her back, presenting it to Sakura. Sakura put the handkerchief back in her box and took the dress in her hands.

"This is so cute! I've never had anything like this before!" she said. She got up to change into it. It was light pink in color with a Mandarin style collar and long bell sleeves. Its skirt fell to her knees and it was decorated with frog clasps that went down the collar and along her right shoulder.

-The floor is carpeted all the way there so you won't need any slippers,- Meilin said.

"Okay," she answered. Meilin headed for the door.

-Follow me,- she said. She walked down the hallway with Sakura not too far behind. Sakura looked around herself. The doors continued on down the hallway. As they walked down it, the torches lit up in their holders, however the hallway was still relatively dark. Eventually Meilin stopped at a door on the left.

-I must tell you this before we go in. He is not what you might be imaging. He is very different from normal people. Please keep that in mind,- she said. Sakura nodded, wondering what she might mean. Meilin opened the door and stepped inside. Sakura followed her, but stopped a little after she entered the room. It was dark as usual except there was a fire in the fireplace. The chair was moved away from the fire and turned towards the door so that it sat outside of the circle of light. Meilin walked over to the chair and sat beside it.

"Come forward," a deep voice rumbled. Sakura slowly walked forward, stopping inside the light of the fire. All she could see was a dark shadow sitting in the chair. He stood without warning causing Sakura to flinch.

-It's okay, cherry blossom,- Meilin said. The shadow was much taller than she was expecting.

"H-hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she said, bowing nervously. Syaoran smiled slightly.

"You may call me Gin. Sakura is a pretty name," he replied. _Where have I heard that name before?_ He thought.

"Thank you," she said, looking at the floor.

-Now, it's not fair that you can see her, but she cannot see you,- Meilin said.

"But, Meilin-," he protested.

-Go on, Gin,- she said.

"Okay then…. Kinomoto-san, please don't scream," he said. He slowly stepped forward, Sakura squinting to see him through the darkness. As he came closer, Sakura involuntarily backed away. He stepped fully into the light and Sakura gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Standing in front of her was a tall wolf beast on its hind legs. He was wearing tattered black pants with a faded gold stripe down each side. He was covered in silver-white fur and had large paws that ended in shiny black claws. His chest was as broad as his shoulders and he had a bushy tail tipped with white. His face was framed in thick fur of the same color. He looked at her with beautiful, yet sad amber eyes.

"Please don't be scared, Kinomoto-san. I won't hurt you," he said. He stopped where he was so as not to frighten her further. She looked up into his sad eyes for a moment. He reached out slowly with a paw. She shook her head, backing away. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes as she turned away and ran. She ran all the way back to her room and shut the door. She fell across her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"What kind of place is this?" she asked out loud. She buried her face in her pillow and thought about home.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooooo? What do you think? It's everyone's first real look at Syaoran since he changed. Do you like it? Tell me what you think. -Smiles- I'll love you forever! 


	6. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I've been working on wedding plans and I have a new game addiction: .hack//INFECTION. I had fun with this chapter! I hope everyone likes it and I hope it answers a few your questions. -Smiles-

Thank you everyone for your reviews! They are very much appreciated!

Now, here is what you all have been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter Six - Dreams

* * *

He watched her go with sad eyes. When she had gone he ran a paw over his face. He turned and walked towards the side of the room opposite the door. There were two doors of glass that led out to a balcony. He pulled the doors open and stepped out onto the balcony. He walked to the stone rail, his claws clicking on the stone and looked out at the trees. Meilin watched him from the doorway. 

-I'm sorry it didn't go so well, Syaoran. Maybe she was so scared due to old memories,- she said.

"Who is she? Her name sounds so familiar," he said.

-As you seem to not want her to know your true identity I won't come right out and say it. However, I will give you a hint: she was there the night you changed,- she answered. He nodded.

"I wish to be alone for now," he said.

-As you wish, Syaoran,- she said, standing. She left him the same way Sakura had. Syaoran turned his eyes to the sky and let the dam that was holding back the hurt and pain break. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the stars. He placed his hands on the rail, gripping it so that his claws scratched the stone. He turned his face fully towards the sky, his howl filled with sorrow

* * *

_She walked along a dark hallway, unsure of where she was going. All she knew was she felt as though she was being drawn in that direction. She was barefooted and wearing a long gown. Her hand was against the wall as she walked, the other holding her skirt up. Eventually she came to a set of doors. She pulled them open to reveal a dusty old ballroom. It was dark, save for the light coming from the windows. She picked up her skirt and stepped into the room. The floor was made of green tile that was covered in layers of dust. As she walked further in she left a trail of foot prints behind her. She looked around the room._

"_Have I been here before?" she asked out loud. She stopped in the center of the room and looked towards the windows. Standing there was the figure of a young man._

"_Hello?" she called out, walking towards him. He turned towards her as she walked in his direction. As she got closer she noticed that she could see the window behind him through his body. She stopped as he gazed at her with sad amber eyes._

"_Please…. Help me," he said, walking towards her._

"_Who are you?" she asked, as he stopped in front of her._

"_My name is Sya… an…," he answered. The ballroom began to fade around her. She looked into his eyes, feeling as if she knew him some how. He reached out and gently touched her face. Despite the fact that she could see through him, his touch was warm._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Sya… an…. Ple…se h…lp… me…," he slowly faded away as she began to wake up._

* * *

Sakura woke up to warm sunshine on her face. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She went into the washroom to freshen up and then decided to sit in her window seat. She looked out of the window, thinking about her dream. 

_Help me…._ His voice echoed in her ears. She shivered, shaking her head and touching her cheek. She could still feel his touch.

"What could that dream mean?" she asked out loud. She sat there for a while thinking before she got up. Lying across her bed was a light green dress with short sleeves and a mandarin collar. It was ankle length with slits going up either side to the knee. In gold were dragons along the length of the dress. She turned towards the door in time to see a furry black tail disappear into the hallway.

"Meilin…." she said, "That's right. I was quite rude last night, wasn't I? I came here to help and I just ran away." She looked at the dress, thinking. Making up her mind, she changed into the dress. She stepped out into the hallway, closing her door. She then headed down the hall in the direction of his room. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited, her heart beating a little faster. She was slightly disappointed when Meilin stepped out into the hallway and shut the door.

-I'm sorry, but he does not wish to see you today, cherry blossom,- she said. Sakura frowned.

"I see…. Well, will you tell Gin-kun I apologize for my behavior yesterday? I don't know what came over me…," she trailed off.

-It's understandable, cherry blossom. Maybe tomorrow,- Meilin answered. Sakura looked at the floor.

"I hurt his feelings pretty badly…. For that I am truly sorry," she said.

-Try again tomorrow. I'm sure he will be up to a visit then,- Meilin replied.

"Okay, then. Is it okay if I take a look around the castle?" she asked

-Sure you can,- Meilin answered.

"Thank you," she said. Meilin nodded and went back inside. Sakura headed down the hallway before she remembered her dream.

"I wonder…," she began, traveling in the direction she took in her dream. She went down a set of stairs and up a long hallway. Eventually she came to a set of doors. She took a breath, her hands on the door handles. She pulled them open with a bit of difficulty. Revealed to her was the dusty ballroom she saw in her dream. The room was semi-dark because the windows were covered by long, green curtains. They were cracked a little to let in a bit of sunlight. Sakura stepped into the room. She looked at the floor finding something very strange. Next to her feet and extending passed the middle of the room was a trail of foot prints.

"Did I come here last night? But that doesn't make sense," she said out loud.

-I see you found the ballroom, cherry blossom,- Meilin said. Sakura turned around to find her sitting behind her.

"Oh yes! It's amazing even under all this dust and dirt. I wish I could have attended a ball here," she said.

-Is this room not familiar to you?- Meilin asked. Sakura looked at her, confused.

"Well, I had a dream about it last night, but how did you know?" she asked. Meilin mentally smacked herself.

-Oh, I over heard you talking to yourself,- she answered, trying to cover her tracks. Sakura nodded.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem familiar. I don't mean in a dream sense." She answered, thinking about Gin, "Have I met Gin somewhere before? Those eyes seem so familiar…."

-I…,- Meilin began, at a loss for words. Sakura laughed.

"Oh, how silly of me! I'd remember if I had met him before." She looked at Meilin, "What kind of person is he?" Meilin looked at her curious.

-Well, he's kind of shy, but he's extremely kind. He's very serious, yet thoughtful. He doesn't usually open up easily, but when he does he's extremely loyal and your friend for as long as you will have him,- she answered. Sakura looked thoughtful.

"He sounds like a good person. I feel so bad about what happened last night, but I can't help but cringe," she said.

-It's hard to get used to. You don't see one such as Gin everyday,- Meilin said. Sakura looked at her.

"Why are you here? I've seen how you act and you can talk. You seem very human to me. What happened to you?" she asked. Meilin watched her with sad eyes.

-As you have guessed, the way in which I appear to you now is not my true self. As I have said before, I cannot tell you everything, cherry blossom. However, I will tell you this, I was given a choice: to leave with everyone I knew and loved or stay by Gin's side and wait. I chose to stay by his side. This is the punishment for my decision,- she answered. Sakura frowned.

"That's not fair," she said.

-Life is always fair, cherry blossom. Sometimes you get punished for doing what you feel is right,- Meilin replied.

"I'm sorry," she said.

-Don't be, cherry blossom. I chose this path and given the chance I would do it again. I could never abandon Gin. It's not as bad as one might think,- Meilin said. Sakura watched her with curious eyes.

"You and Gin sound close," she said. Meilin laughed.

-We are really close friends. We've known each other for a long time,- she replied. Sakura nodded.

"Not to get off topic or anything, I know you have roses, but does the castle have a garden?" she asked. Meilin perked up.

-Yes, we do. Would you like to see it?- she asked. Sakura nodded.

"I would love to!" she said. Meilin turned to look out in the shadowed hallway.

-I know the perfect escort, if you will have them,- she looked back at Sakura. Sakura was staring out into the hallway at a large shadow.

"O- okay," she said. Syaoran stepped slowly into the room, watching Sakura with those strangely familiar eyes.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," he said, stopping once he was fully visible. Sakura stared at him with wide eyes trying to calm down. Syaoran made sure not to hold his hand out again.

"H- hello, Gin-kun," she replied. While they were preoccupied with each other, Meilin slipped out.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Um, I really am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have acted that way," she answered. He shook his head.

"Don't be, Kinomoto-san. I've had worse reactions. It's understandable that you ran away. I'm not exactly cute and cuddly," he said. Sakura looked up at him, beginning to get over the initial shock of his appearance.

"I'm still sorry. Even though I did what I did, you don't deserve to be treated that way," she replied. He watched her with curious eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san," he said. She smiled up at him and reached out cautiously with her hand.

"Let's go to the garden. I really love flowers," she said. He held his hand out to her and she put hers in his. He gently closed his fingers around hers and smiled at her.

"Okay, Kinomoto-san. I'll show you the garden," he said, leading her out of the ballroom. Meilin smiled from her dark corner.

* * *

_She came to a door and when she opened it this time she was faced with a beautiful garden. She smiled as she stepped out, barefooted, onto the smooth white stone. It was well kept and smelled like roses and lilac. She walked along the path, stopping to smell the flowers. She went deeper into the garden to find several trees, some of them cherry trees. To her left was a small stream, willow trees reaching down to touch the water with their branches. Further into the garden she discovered a pool in the shape of a ten pointed star. At the center was a fountain in the shape of a maiden tipping a jug, water flowing from it._

"_Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the same figure of the ghostly young man. He was standing in front of the pool and was gazing at the fountain. Upon hearing her approach he turned to face her._

"_Hello?" she said, stepping closer. He watched her with his sad eyes._

"_Will you help me?" he asked. She stopped right in front of him._

"_How?" she asked._

"_Love me," he whispered. She stared at him._

"_Love you? But I don't even know who you are!" she cried. He watched her with those beautiful eyes._

"_If I am not loved then all that awaits me is death…," his voice echoed eerily. Her eyes widened._

"_Death?! But why?" she asked._

"_It… destiny." He began to fade, "When the last… falls from… last… will die…."_

"_Wait! What do you mean? Who are you?" she cried. He reached out to touch her cheek, placing a flower in her hair with his other hand._

"… _name… Sya… an…" he answered, disappearing._

She once more awoke in her room, warm sunshine on her cheek. She reached up to brush her hair out of her face to find a sakura flower in her hair.

* * *

**A/N: **-Smiles- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think! 


	7. The Dance

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer. I do not own the song Ready to Fall, that song belongs to Meredith Edwards and those involved. I'm only using it for the entertainment of the readers! No money is or will be made from this! Thanks much!

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Not much to say here on my end, except thank you to everyone that reviewed! -Smiles-

So here is chapter seven!

* * *

Chapter Seven - The Dance

* * *

She made her way back to the garden where Gin brought her the day before. She wandered through it until she came upon the pool. She gazed at the fountain for a moment before she looked down into the water. The bottom and sides of the pool were tiled in a light blue color. The sunlight bounced off the water, causing it to shimmer. Sakura knelt down beside the pool, her elbows resting on one of the walls. She looked at the flower she had found in her hair that morning and twirled the stem between her thumb and index finger. 

"Who could he be?" she wondered aloud, dropping the flower into the pool.

_I get the same feeling in my dream as I do when I hold my old handkerchief…._ Sakura watched the flower, thinking. Her eyes widened.

"An S and an L are stitched into the handkerchief. When he was trying to say his name it started with an S! Could there be a connection?" she exclaimed out loud.

"Do you often talk to yourself, Kinomoto-san?" his voice came from behind her. She jumped, turning to look at him. She was still slightly surprised by his appearance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you," he said sheepishly. She stood.

"It's okay," she replied.

"How have you been, Kinomoto-san?" he asked.

"I've had some strange dreams, but other than that I'm fine. How are you, Gin-kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Do you with to tell me about them?" he asked. She laughed.

"Oh, they are just silly dreams," she answered. He nodded, looking up at the fountain.

"Do you like to dance?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" she answered. He smiled.

"No particular reason. I have something I must do. I shall see you later tonight," he said. He turned to a tree near by and plucked a flower from it. He then turned and gently placed it in her hair. He bowed to her before turning and leaving. She watched him go with a strange feeling of déjà vu.

* * *

Meilin was curled up on the hearth of the fireplace when Syaoran found her. He entered the room and walked right up to her. Sensing his presence, she opened an eye to look at him. 

"You told me that she wished she could attend a ball in the ballroom right?" he asked. Meilin opened both eyes and lifted her head. She looked at him with curious eyes.

-What do you have in mind, Syaoran?- she asked. He watched her with bright eyes.

"We clean up the ballroom and hold a ball for Kinomoto-san," he answered. Meilin perked up.

-That's a great idea, Syaoran! How do you want me to help?- she asked. He leaned down close to her.

"Here's what I want you to do," he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

-Okay, I'm on it! Be careful with the Magic. You've not used it in a while, especially in large amounts,- she said, standing and running out of the room. He smiled and headed out of the room towards the ballroom. He pulled open the doors and stepped inside. He walked across the room towards the windows. He pulled open the long curtains to let in the sunlight. He then turned to look around the room.

"Windy, I want you to gently blow all the dirt and dust into a pile at the center of the room," the moment he finished saying it, he felt a gentle wind. It swirled around the room, gathering the dust into the center of the room.

"Good. Now, Erase I want this pile to disappear," he said. The pile of dirt faded away a moment later.

"Watery and Bubbles I want the room to sparkle from top to bottom," he said. Water swirled around the room, leaving bubbles in its wake. Then the wave of water came back around to rinse everything off.

"Now, Fiery, I want you to dry everything and light the lanterns, then light the chandelier," he said. A swirl of fire flew around the room, the water vaporizing instantly. Once it was finished drying everything it bounced from lantern to lantern, leaving a trail of light. Once the last lantern was lit it flew up to the chandelier and swirled around it, disappearing once it was lit. He was breathing a bit heavier now, but he wanted one more thing.

"Flower, I want flowers. Roses and cherry blossoms," he said. Many vases of both appeared and around the edges of the room cherry blossoms and rose petals were sprinkled. Sweat trickled down his face from the exertion, but he still smiled.

"I hope she likes it," he said. He then headed to his room to get ready for later.

* * *

-Come, cherry blossom. You must get ready. Gin has a surprise for you,- Meilin said, waiting on Sakura. They were headed back to Sakura's room. 

"What should I wear today?" Sakura asked.

-What about the dress your friend made?- she answered. Sakura looked at her.

"I was saving it for when I go home, but if it's a big surprise I'm sure it's worth it," she replied.

-I hope it is,- Meilin said. When they got to her room, Sakura pulled out her dress and accessories. She changed into her dress, put on her jewelry, and pulled her hair up with the combs. Meilin watched her, smiling.

-Your friend is quite the seamstress, cherry blossom,- she said.

"That she is," Sakura answered, a far away look in her eye. The dress was floor length and made of sapphire colored satin. It had a mandarin collar with a couple of frog clasps at the neck. The sleeves were made of a light, gauzy material of the same color that fell away from her arms at the shoulder. The sleeves were teardrop, diamond shaped. The dress split up the sides to mid thigh, webbed together with the same gauzy material in white. Up the length of the dress, wrapping up the left was a simple flower design in white. Along her right shoulder and up the collar was the same flower pattern.

-Let us go, cherry blossom. It is time,- Meilin said. Sakura nodded, her dangling earrings swaying. Meilin led her out of the room and in the direction of the ballroom. Sakura was wondering what was going on. When they came to the doors they found Syaoran standing outside of them. They were open, the room behind him darkened. Sakura looked up at him. From his shoulders hung a light green cape and his pants were fixed for the occasion.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," he said, breathless. Even in the shadows she looked beautiful.

"Hi, Gin-kun," she replied.

"You… you look amazing," he said softly. Sakura blushed furiously.

"Thank you, Gin-kun," she replied. He snapped out of his trance and held out his hands. She looked up at him.

"Close your eyes," he said. She watched him, unsure.

"Please, trust me," he said, eyes pleading. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. She placed her hands in his and he gently closed his fingers over her hands. She closed her eyes and he led her into the ballroom. He stopped at the center of the room and looked up.

"Light," he said, the candles catching flame. He looked back down at Sakura. In the light she was even more beautiful.

"Open your eyes," he said. She slowly opened her brilliant eyes and his heart skipped a beat. She looked around the room in awe as he released her hands.

"You did this for me?" she asked, turning back to look at him. He nodded, unable to speak for the moment. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Gin-kun," she said. He smiled at her.

"Anything to make you smile, Kinomoto-san," he said. She blushed. Meilin watched them from the door.

_I chose her because she is the only one I have ever seen make you smile like that, Syaoran. Even if it means I can't be with you._ She thought.

-Song,- she whispered. A soft melody filled the air and Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Sakura curtsied and took his hand.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, smiling. She placed her hand in his and he gently placed his other hand on her hip.

_I get a feeling_

_I can't explain_  
_Whenever your eyes meet mine_  
_My heart spins in circles_  
_And I lose all space and time_

Syaoran spun her around the room, watching her face the entire time. A feeling grew in his chest every time she looked into his eyes and smiled.

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Somethin' tells me_  
_It's gonna be okay_

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_  
_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_  
_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

As they danced across the floor he felt as if he'd known her forever. Whenever she smiled he felt as if everything was right in the world.

_I know you've been watching_

_Choosin' your moment_  
_I've been dreaming of that day_  
_No one before you has gotten to me this way_  
_And now that we're standing face to face_  
_There's something that I need to say_

Her face was red because she knew he was watching her with those beautiful eyes. She was wondering what he was thinking and she blushed even harder when she found herself hoping just a little that it might be her.

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_  
_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_  
_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

He watched her as they danced and his heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his.

_What could this feeling be? _He wondered.

_Nothing is certain, this I know_

_Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go_  
_I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try_  
_Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

The music slowly faded and they parted from their dance. He held her hand and led her towards the windows. The lights dimmed as they looked out of the window.

"Glow," he said under his breath. Sakura gasped as she watched the small green lights fall beyond the window.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed. He smiled weakly, a trickle of sweat running down his face.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. She looked up at him smiling. When she saw his face her smile slowly faded.

"Are you okay, Gin-kun?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, I just used up more resources than I should have," he answered. Sakura frowned as she turned fully to face him.

"You didn't have to do all this. Especially if it hurts you!" she said, putting a hand on his arm. He smiled at her.

"I know, but I wanted to make you smile. You have a beautiful smile, Kinomoto-san," he said softly. He groaned, putting a hand to his face. He then collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Gin-kun!" she cried, falling to her knees beside him. She placed a hand on his face. She looked up to find Meilin.

"Meilin! Help! Something is wrong with Gin-kun," she cried. Meilin came running across the ballroom.

-Grrr, I told him not to over do it, but he did he listen? No,- she said, stopping when she reached them. Sakura looked at her, worried.

"Will he be okay?" she asked, Meilin nodded.

-He has not tapped into his magical aura in so long he tired himself out. He will be okay. He just needs some rest,- she answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakura asked.

-Just go to your room and rest. You can come visit him tomorrow, okay? You need your rest, cherry blossom. He would be upset if you did not get some sleep,- she answered. Sakura nodded.

"Okay. When he wakes up will you come get me?" she asked. Meilin nodded.

-I will, cherry blossom.- Meilin turned to Syaoran, -Windy!- Sakura watched as Syaoran began to float into the air. Meilin walked along side him as they exited the room. Sakura watched them go and then headed back up to her room. She closed the door behind her before sitting in her window seat. She looked out of the window.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Gin-kun. I hate that it ended this way," she whispered. She fell silent, thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: **-Smiles- So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please review on your way out and let me know what you thought! -Smiles- 


	8. The Letter

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Lots of stuff going on in real life and I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this chapter! I hope you guys like how I did it. It's a bit slow and probably just considered a filler chapter, but more to come soon!

Now here is Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter Eight - Letters

* * *

_She found herself once more at the ballroom, except it was no longer dirty. It was still dark, but that didn't bother her. She walked into the room, the cold tile under her bare feet. She walked all the way to the windows and looked out at the garden._

"_Will you help me?" his voice came from behind her. She turned around quickly to face him._

"_What?" she asked. He watched her with those same sad eyes._

"_Will you help me?" he asked. She looked into his eyes._

"_I don't know who you are, but I'll try to help you the best I can. I just don't know how much of a help I can be to you," she answered._

"_Thank you," he said._

"_Are you lonely?" she asked. He looked away._

"_Yes," he answered. She stepped toward him._

"_How about I start with being your friend?" she asked. He looked at her._

"_Okay," he said, smiling a little._

"_My name is Sakura," she said. He smiled at her fully, causing her heart to skip a beat._

"_That's a pretty name. It suits you, Sakura-chan," he said. Her eyes widened. He held out a rose that had materialized from out of nowhere._

"_My name is -," he began, handing her the rose._

"_Syaoran," she finished, taking the flower. He nodded and smiled._

"_Finally," he said. His form became more solid before her eyes. She stared at him, unsure of what he meant._

"_Finally, what?" she asked. He watched her, taking her hand in his. He gently kissed the back of her hand._

"_You're beginning to… after all… time…," he answered as he began to fade._

"_No! Wait! Don't go!" she cried. He disappeared._

* * *

Sakura woke with a start to find she had fallen asleep in her window seat. Resting in her lap was a beautiful red rose. She stared at it a moment before picking it up. She brought it to her nose and smelled it. 

"Syaoran." she whispered, "I'll help you as best I can. Both you and Gin-kun." She stood, walking to her closet. She changed into something to sleep in, putting up her combs and jewelry. She walked to her bed and got into it. She laid the rose on her pillow, its subtle fragrance lulling her back to sleep. She did not dream of him again that night.

The next morning Sakura woke up to sunshine on her cheek. She got up and went to her closet. She changed into the sundress she had worn the night she came to the castle. She turned back toward her bed, catching sight of the rose. She walked over and picked it up, smelling it again.

"I should write to Tomoyo and let everyone know I'm okay," she said, walking over to sit at the vanity. She laid the rose down and opened drawers in search of paper, a quill, and ink. When she had them set out in front of her, she rested her chin in her hand.

"What should I tell her?" she looked at the paper, "Should I tell her about the dreams?"

_Dear Tomoyo,_ She wrote. She then twirled the feather between her fingers, thinking.

_I'm writing to you to let you know that everything is fine. I miss everyone like crazy. I don't want anyone to worry about me. Everyone here has treated me well and they are wonderful. I want everyone to know that and I love you all._

_How is everything at home? How are Eriol and you getting along? I hope everything is good._

_There is something I want to talk to you about. I've been having some strange dreams. They're about a boy I don't think I've met before. I couldn't have! However, something makes me think different. In the dreams he keeps trying to tell me something. He never finishes what he's saying because I always wake up. He keeps asking me to help him. Last night before he said his name I suddenly blurted out 'Syaoran' and I was right! In all of my previous dreams he had a ghostly image, but when I figured out his name he said, "Finally," as if that is what he was trying to get me to do the whole time. Then he lost his ghostly form and looked as real as if I were really standing in front of him._

_You know, I have the same feeling in my dreams as I do with my handkerchief. The handkerchief has the letters SL on it. Could there possibly be a connection? If you can, can you try and see if you can find anything about him? It would be much appreciated._

_Tell everyone that I love them!_

_Your friend forever,_

_Sakura_

She laid down her quill and read over what she wrote. When she was satisfied she folded it up. She took another piece of paper to make an envelope. She grabbed a nearby candle and looked in the vanity drawers to find a small hairclip. She looked at the unlit candle, thinking

_If Meilin and Gin-kun can do it, maybe I can too._ She looked at the ceiling.

"Whatever you are, I know you don't know me, but will you light this candle for me?" she asked. When nothing happened she sighed and looked at the candle.

"Please? It's rather important," she said. She watched the candle and before her very eyes the flame came to life. She smiled. "Thank you very much!" She waited for some of the wax to melt before dripping it onto the envelope to seal it. She then blew out the candle, pulling her hair brush out to flatten and tighten the seal. She then waited until the wax had hardened before she etched a sakura flower into the wax with the hairclip. She turned the envelope over and wrote Tomoyo on the front of it.

"Now I'll just wait for Meilin and ask her how I can have this sent," she said. She laid it gently on the vanity, getting up so she could sit in her window seat. She looked out, lost in thought.

_How did I know his name? Have I met him somewhere before? I couldn't have, especially if this Syaoran is the prince Tomoyo mention the day…._ Sakura sat up suddenly.

"…We met Meilin." She said out loud, "Could it be she might know something…?" She trailed off, lost in thought.

-You're up early, cherry blossom. Could you not sleep?- Meilin asked. Sakura turned around to look at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Just strange dreams. How is Gin-kun?" she asked, standing.

-He is doing better. He still needs his rest, but you can go see him now,- Meilin answered. Sakura smiled.

"That's good to hear." Sakura paused for a moment, "I have a question for you." Meilin watched her, tilting her head to the side.

-Yes?- she prompted.

"Who is Syaoran? I heard you say that name when Tomoyo and I first met you. Since I have been in this castle I have had dreams about a young man. His name is Syaoran," Sakura watched Meilin.

_Has she figured it out already?_ Meilin wondered. _Syaoran must be reaching out to her subconsciously._

-Well, he was once a prince who lived in this castle with his family. Tomoyo-chan was right in saying he disappeared a long time ago. However, in a way his presence still remains in the castle. That may be why you are having dreams about him,- she answered. Sakura nodded and knew Meilin probably wasn't going to say anymore. She had sounded sad when she answered.

"You knew him didn't you?" she asked. Meilin nodded.

"I think there is something else going on. I don't think he is gone forever," Sakura said. Meilin watched her with curious eyes.

-What do you mean, cherry blossom?" she asked.

"When I figured out his name in the dream he went from ghostly to solid. He told me that something will happen if no one… helps him and he will die. Is this what you and Gin-kun needed me to help you with?" she asked.

_Good, she hasn't connected that "Gin" is Syaoran. She mustn't figure out Gin's true identity because when she does she is likely to remember what happened that night. Then all hope will truly be lost…. _Meilin thought. _I will reveal bits of the truth a little bit at a time. I hate lying to her, but it has to be this way._

-Yes, cherry blossom. We could not out right say anything or it would only harm our prince further. You had to some how figure it out yourself. I'm glad you have done so quickly. You must be the one if Syaoran himself is reaching out to you. However, don't mention him to Gin-kun in his current state. He needs his rest and mentioning this will only upset him. He and the prince were very close. He took it the hardest of everyone,- she said. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, I won't. Oh!" Sakura stepped over to the vanity and picked up the letter, looking at it.

"Is there anyway to get this to my friend Tomoyo?" she asked.

-Sure, I can take it while you are visiting Gin,- Meilin answered. Sakura walked over to hug her.

"Thank you! I didn't want them to worry about me so I wrote a letter," she said. Meilin nodded.

-Just tuck it in my collar and I will take it for you,- she said. Sakura did so and stood.

"Will you wait for her response?" she asked.

-I will, cherry blossom. I will see you later,- she said. Sakura watched her go before she went to the vanity to brush her hair. She got up and headed to Gin's room. She knocked on the door lightly before she opened it.

"Hello? Gin-kun, it's me Sakura," she called. The room was dark, no fire in the fire place. The chair was turned toward the balcony doors.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," he said. Sakura smiled at the sound of his voice.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, moving closer to him. She went around the chair and sat on her knees beside him.

"I've been better. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm great. I wanted to thank you for last night. It was wonderful," she answered, looking up at him.

"Even though it was cut short by my passing out?" he asked, watching her. She smiled.

"Yes, even though you worried me. Everything was fantastic," she said. He smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you liked it, Kinomoto-san," he said.

"I should let you rest now," she said, beginning to stand. He reached out for her hand.

"No, please stay. I would much rather have your company," he said.

"Are you sure? I'd really only be a bother to you," she said. He shook his head.

"Nonsense, Kinomoto-san. To be in your company would be an honor," he said. She blushed and smiled.

"If you insist, I will stay," she said. He smiled and her heart fluttered.

"Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"As long as what happened last night doesn't happen again," she said. He laughed lightly.

"No, I will have help," he said.

"Then I would be honored to join you," she said. Through the remainder of the afternoon they sat and talked, getting to know each other better.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Sorry it was kind of slow. -Sweat drops- Let me know what you think! 


	9. Petals

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a bit slow, but I had to set the event into motion for this chapter. -Smiles-

Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm glad you guys took the time to let me know what you thought!

Now here is the next chapter! I hope this one is a little bit more eventful than the last one for you all!

* * *

Chapter Nine - Petals

* * *

A little while after talking with Gin, Sakura decided to head for the garden for a walk. He needed his rest before dinner. They had seen no sign of Meilin ever since Sakura sent her off with her letter. Gin had told her to meet him downstairs in the foyer once the sun had begun to set. She walked along the path towards the fountain, looking around at her surroundings. When she made it to the fountain she looked down into the pool to find several red rose petals floating in the water, some had even sank to the bottom. She frowned as she dipped her hand in the water and gathered a few petals. 

"So many petals! Are the roses dying?" she asked aloud. She looked back at the castle to find even fewer roses than when she had first come. Many of the vines without flowers were withered and gray. A shiver traveled down her spine and she dropped the petals back in the water.

_What is this immense feeling of dread that's come over me?_ She wondered, turning to look at the statue. _Is something wrong with Gin-kun?_ At that thought, her chest tightened and the feeling of dread worsened. Feeling sick, she ran towards the castle.

* * *

Syaoran stood in the foyer waiting on Sakura. Meilin had arrived earlier and had helped him set up the dinning room. He looked towards the ceiling high above him. When he heard the sound of footsteps, he turned toward the sound. Running toward him was a very pale and upset Sakura. When she caught sight of him, she ran faster. He frowned as she reached him and looked at him with frightened eyes. 

"Kinomoto-san, what's wrong? You're as pale as a ghost," he asked. She threw her arms around his middle and hugged him as hard as she could. She pressed her face into his furry chest.

"You're alright!" she cried. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"I was in the garden and there were rose petals everywhere. I suddenly had this feeling that something was terribly wrong and I had to find you," she said. He was touched by her concern, but smiled sadly as he realized what she had seen. He wrapped his arms around her gently, hugging her and enjoying every moment of having her so close to him.

"I'm fine, Kinomoto-san. Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." He said softly, looking down at the top of her head, "Now, come and have dinner with me." He released her slowly and offered her his arm. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was slightly disappointed in him letting her go. She nodded and smiled shakily, putting her arm through his. He led her to the dinning room, which was large and dark. There were candles lit on the table and a place setting for two at the nearest end. Several bowls and platters of food were set out on the table and Sakura stared at it all. He smiled, leading her to one of the two chairs, pulling it out for her. She smiled back, looking a lot better, and took her seat. He pushed it in for her and took his own seat. They served themselves and began to eat.

"Have you seen Meilin?" Sakura asked after a moment. He looked up at her and nodded as he finished a mouthful.

"Yes, she arrived just in time to help me with dinner. She said she had something for you and was going to leave it in your room for when you are finished," he answered. She nodded.

"Okay," she replied and they both continued to eat. He stole glances at her every chance he got, watching her reactions to everything.

_She's so beautiful, inside and out…. I am very happy that she is who Meilin brought here to me…_ He thought as he ate. _She understands me and cares, despite my appearance. I can't help but hope she's the One…. _She glanced up at him, catching him looking at her. She smiled shyly, a light blush gracing her features. She finished eating and then asked to be dismissed.

"Yes, you may go. Why the hurry?" he asked, frowning slightly. She smiled at him.

"I wrote a letter to my friend to let everyone know I am well and how gracious my host is," she answered.

"So she should have left you your friend's letter. I see. Well, go then, I'm sure you are excited," he smiled slightly. She got up from her seat and he stood as well.

"Goodnight, Gin-kun," she said, turning to go.

"Kinomoto-san?" She stopped and turned toward him. He watched her, his heart pounding as she turned her emerald eyes up to meet his.

"Yes, Gin-kun?" she asked.

"Will you stay with me…forever?" he whispered. Her eyes grew sad.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, Gin-kun." She paused before walking over to him, his heart sinking at her words, "But, I will give you this." Once she reached him she stood on her tip-toes. He bent down as she gently pulled his face down toward hers. She kissed his furry cheek and smiled slightly at him before turning and walking away. He stared after her, bringing his paw up to his cheek.

* * *

Sakura hurried up to her room, eager to hear what her friend had to say. As she went up the stairs, she thought about what he had asked. 

_What does he mean?_ Her heart skipped a beat as his voice echoed in her head. _Why is my heart acting so strange? What is this feeling?_ She stopped halfway up the stairs and closed her eyes. She took in a breath, trying to calm herself down. _I will figure this out later. First I must see what Tomoyo sent back._ She continued up the stairs. She rushed into her room, shutting the door behind her. She went over to her vanity to find the envelope waiting for her. She sat down and opened it, pulling out the piece of paper.

_Dearest Sakura,_

_It is so wonderful to hear from you! I am so glad that you are being treated well. We all love you as well and miss you! Nothing has been the same since you left._

_Eriol and I are doing very well. We've gotten to know each other much better._

_You're dreams are rather strange indeed! I've not had a chance to look at anything that might unravel the mystery of Syaoran, but I will look as soon as I am able. However, my dear Sakura, I'm afraid I have some bad news._ As she read on her eyes widened and she dropped the letter on the vanity.

_Your father is extremely ill. Please come back home._

* * *

Syaoran had found his way back up to his room, his hand still touching his cheek. He was disappointed in her answer, but he knew that only time would tell. When he entered his room, he found Meilin waiting for him. 

-Did she leave dinner before you?- she asked. He looked at her, curious.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he answered.

-How long ago?- she asked.

"A little while. Why?" he asked. Meilin lowered her head.

-Go to her. I'm afraid she needs you now. Her friend's letter does not carry a light message,- she said softly. Syaoran looked at her in alarm.

"I will," he said, turning and heading for Sakura's room. He paused at her door a moment. On the other side he could hear her crying. He frowned and opened the door softly. He saw her sitting at her vanity, her hands over her face.

"Kinomoto-san, what makes you cry so?" he asked, voice soft. She looked up at him, tears trailing down her cheeks. Just the sight of her tears broke his heart.

"Gin-kun, please let me go home," she said. His ears drooped, flattening against his skull.

"But why? Do you not like it here?" he asked, voice broken.

"Oh, I do! I love it here, but Gin-kun, my father is very sick. Can I please go home and see him? I promise you that I will come back. Please, just let me see my father," she said. Syaoran closed his eyes. When he reopened them he slowly walked toward her, dropping to his knees in front of her and taking her small hands in his.

"I could never say no to a request such as this, Kinomoto-san. I grant you your request. I want you to bring this with you though," he said. He released her hands and held his out in front of him, cupped.

"Sun Guardian, come forth. I have a job for you," he said. A small ball of light formed in his hands, transforming into a small, wingèd creature. It popped its head up and looked at Syaoran.

"You rang?" it answered.

"Kinomoto-san, this is Cerberus, or Kero. Which ever you prefer. Cerberus this is Kinomoto-san. I want you to go with her. Take her home and protect her. When she wants to come back here, bring her," he said.

"Aye, aye, sir," he said. He opened his wings and flew over to rest on Sakura's shoulder. Syaoran looked at Sakura with sad eyes.

"I pray for your safe return and your father's health, Kinomoto-san. Return as soon as you can," he said. Sakura nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I will come back, Gin-kun. Thank you so much!" she said. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. He closed his eyes, committing every detail to memory. When he released her, they stood and she prepared to go. Once she had her cloak about her shoulders, she turned to her treasure box. She picked it up in her hands, smiling at it.

"I'll only be gone a little while. I want to entrust this to you. Please take care of it while I'm gone," she said, turning to place it in his hands. He nodded.

"I will take care of it for you. Goodbye, Kinomoto-san," he said. She looked at him with a frown.

"Goodbye is so final. I'm coming back so I say that I will see you later," she said. He nodded once more as she turned to leave.

_You may be coming back, but I don't know how much time I have left…._ He watched her go, each step she took created a crack on his already battered heart. She traveled down the hallway toward the stairs. When she got to the foyer she found Meilin standing in front of the doors.

-So you are leaving, cherry blossom?- she asked. Sakura nodded.

"I have to see my father," she answered. Meilin nodded.

-I see,- she replied.

"I'm coming back as soon as he is better. I promise, Meilin," she said.

-He doesn't have much time left, cherry blossom. Please return quickly,- Meilin said. Sakura felt a lump in her throat as she nodded.

"I will, Meilin. I can't abandon what I need to do here. I will be back," she said, hugging Meilin.

-I will see you soon,- Meilin said. Sakura nodded and continued to head out of the door. When she was outside, she looked at Kero.

"Please, take me home," she said. He flew off of her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said. His wings grew bigger, surrounding him for a brief moment. When his wings parted he was full grown.

"Climb aboard," he said. Sakura stared at him a moment before climbing up on his back. He then took off into the air, her hands clutching tufts of fur. A soft wind blew, rose petals floating gently passed them. A shiver ran down her back as a tear slipped down her cheek.

_Why do I feel as though I'll never see him again? _She held her hand over her heart. A sorrow filled howl filled the night's air as they flew away from the castle.

* * *

After only a short while, Kero landed under the cover of the two trees in her family's front yard. He reverted back to his smaller form and landed on her shoulder. She slowly walked up the familiar path to her home. When she reached the door she paused for a moment. 

"They aren't expecting me, so I should probably knock," she said to herself. She knocked on the door lightly and heard some movement inside. Touya opened the door and looked at her, doing a double take.

"Sakura?!" he exclaimed at the sight of her. She nodded.

"I wrote to Tomoyo earlier today and I just received her letter a little bit ago. I asked if I could come home to see Papa and he let me go," she answered. Touya threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"We've missed you, Sakura," he said, pulling back from her.

"Touya, who's at the door?" Yukito called. Touya pulled Sakura in and shut the door.

"It's Sakura, Yuki! She's come back," he answered. Yukito ran from the kitchen.

"Really?!" he cried. When he saw her, he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tight. "You're back!" Sakura smiled slightly as Yukito let her go. She picked Kero up off her shoulder.

"This is Kero. He brought me here. He is also going to bring me back. I still have to figure out how to help Gin-kun. You don't have to worry. He is very kind to me and he is my friend. So is Meilin, she's the black cat everyone saw the night I left. I will be back soon, but I promised I would go back to help him once Papa is doing better," she said. The sense of dread she had felt in the garden welled up inside of her once more.

"I know, Sakura," Touya said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She told me he doesn't have much time left. So as soon as Papa is well again I must go back to him," she said. Touya nodded.

"I understand. Go see father. It will make him happy to see you," he said. Sakura nodded and hugged Kero to her chest, walking toward her father's room. She opened the door slowly and stepped inside. She walked over to the bed, setting Kero down on the nightstand.

"Papa, it's me, Sakura. I've come to visit you," she said. Fujitaka opened his weary eyes to look up at her.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, it's so nice to see you," he said, voice weak. She smiled down at him.

"You too, Papa. Shhh, now. You need to rest," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Okay, I love you," he said softly, closing his eyes. She bent over to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, Papa." She tried not to cry as she watched him, "Please get better."

* * *

Syaoran sat in his chair, head bent down and resting in his hands. Meilin sat by his side, tail twitching. 

-She will be back soon, Syaoran,- she said.

"I know, Meilin, but I am unsure if I will still be here…. The roses are dropping their petals more than ever. I'm afraid that this year is the last time the roses will bloom for me," he said. Meilin shook her head.

-Please, don't say that,- she said, voice full of emotion.

"I know how you feel when I say things like that, but even if the last petal doesn't fall… if she doesn't return to me, I'll be gone long before," he whispered. Meilin looked at him in alarm.

-What do you mean, Syaoran?- she asked. He looked at her with lost eyes, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"I believe in her promise that she will come back, but as I watched her walk away from me I felt something inside me crack…," he fell silent. Meilin watched him, understanding.

-You love her,- she said. As simple a statement as it seemed, all that depended upon it hung heavily in the air.

"Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes. She laughed lightly.

-I knew that somehow she was the One, even though she was only three at the time you or I first laid eyes upon her.- She looked up at him with sad eyes, -She is the only one I have ever witnessed making you smile like you hadn't in such a long time.- Syaoran raised his head, looking at her.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying I have met her before?" he asked. She nodded.

-At your eighteenth birthday party. She was the little girl who ran into you. You gave her your handkerchief and a rose. She kept your handkerchief all this time,- she answered. His eyes widened as he took in what she was saying.

"That's why she seemed so familiar…," he said. When he said no more, Meilin stood.

-I will let you rest now. You have had a tiring day,- she said. He nodded as she left the room. He looked toward the window.

_Bring her back to me…. That's all I want. Even if I die a beast, all I want is her to care enough to keep her promise to me…. _He closed his tired eyes, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! 


	10. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Glad to see you all came back for the last chapter. -Smiles- I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter, but I think you will all like it!

Wow! I'm so happy to get your reviews! Thank you for all your kind words. I love hearing from you guys and it makes me so happy that you guys are enjoying the story. -Winks- I still have a few more twists for your pleasure up my sleeves so stay tuned in!

Now here is what you all have been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter Ten - Revelations

* * *

Sakura got up the next morning, getting dressed. Kero was curled up on her pillow. 

"G' mornin', Sakura-chan," her said, stretching. She smiled distractedly at him.

"Good morning, Kero," she replied. She scooped him up and hugged him, sighing.

"Everything is so wrong. Papa is sick, Gin-kun still needs my help and I'm on a time limit at that," she said. Kero flew up to sit on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, don't worry, Sakura-chan." He said, "So what're you doin' today?" he asked.

"Helping my brothers and going to see my friends, Tomoyo and Eriol-kun," she answered.

"Okay!" he said. Sakura walked out of her room and into the kitchen to find Touya cooking breakfast.

"Do you need any help?" she asked. Touya looked at her over his shoulder.

"Before you eat will you help Yuki give father some soup?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, grabbing a bowl he pointed at. She took it to their father's room to find Yukito there visiting him.

"Good morning, Yukito," she said. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. It's nice to see you back, even if only for a little while," he answered. She smiled back.

"How is Papa doing?" she asked. He looked back at their father.

"He's running a fever and has just been sleeping most of the time. We have been trying to get his temperature down since yesterday before Tomoyo received your letter. It's gone down some, but not enough to make us feel better," he answered. Sakura nodded.

"I hope he gets better soon. It's just not right seeing him in the bed instead of up and around," she said. He nodded.

"Well, let's give him some soup. I'm sure he's hungry," he said, taking the bowl from Sakura. She helped him feed some of the soup to their father. When he couldn't eat anymore and fell asleep they both went into the kitchen. By then Touya had all the food finished and out on the table. They all sat down and ate in silence for a while. Touya looked at Sakura.

"How about you clean the dishes up and Yuki and I will take care of father. Then you can spend a little time with Tomoyo," he said.

"Are you sure, Touya? I can stay and give you guys a break. I can go hang out with Tomoyo later," she replied. Touya smiled.

"I'm sure, Sakura. Plus I'm sure you are dying to get all the details about her and Eriol. I also know there is a question you want to get to the bottom of," he answered, watching her. She looked up at him.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," she said. Touya and Yukito laughed.

"We've got it. You go find out what you need to and come see father after," he said. She smiled.

"Thank you guys," she said.

"No problem," they said together. They all finished eating and Sakura gathered the dishes. She set out to washing them, trying to finish as quickly as possible. The boys had left her to her work to check on Fujitaka.

_I wonder how Gin-kun and Meilin are doing. Papa is doing better than I thought when I first read Tomoyo's letter. I'm happy to be here with my family again, but as long as Papa gets better then I only have to worry about Gin-kun and Syaoran-sama. So I will help Papa get better as best I can! _She thought as she dried the dishes. Once she was finished putting them up she went in to kiss her father and headed out for Tomoyo's house.

When she was at the door, she knocked and waited for someone to answer. A moment later one of the maids answered.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You're home! Miss Daidouji is out in the garden. You can go right out to see her," she said.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, heading around the side of the house toward the garden. She heard a couple voices ahead of her, one she recognized as Tomoyo. The other was a guy.

"Sounds like Eriol-kun," she smiled. She rounded the corner of the house and caught the full sight of the garden. It was in full bloom and heavenly scents filled the air. Tomoyo and Eriol were seated at a small round table. They were talking and laughing as Tomoyo mended a shirt.

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Sakura called. Tomoyo jumped, looking up immediately to find the speaker. She dropped her sewing and jumped out of her chair to run toward her.

"Sakura! You came!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Eriol was close behind.

"I arrived last night. As soon as I got the letter I asked to come home to see Papa," she said.

"It's good to see you again, Sakura," Eriol said once Tomoyo let her go. Sakura smiled.

"You, too, Eriol," she said. Tomoyo grabbed her hands and led her over to the table. When she caught sight of Kero she scooped him up in her hands.

"Who's this cute little guy?" she asked.

"I'm Cerberus! But you can call me Kero!" he answered. Tomoyo laughed.

"I should have known you could talk. Especially after meeting Meilin," she said.

"Gin-kun gave him to me to bring me to and from home," Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her at the mention of the name.

"Okay, sit. We want to know everything," she said, sitting down next to Eriol. He slipped his hand around hers.

"Okay, well when we got to the castle…," Sakura began. She told them the whole story, except what Gin had asked her after dinner. When she finished, Tomoyo was staring at her.

"Wow, Sakura! Gin-kun sounds like a kind person, doing all those nice things for you," she said. Sakura nodded.

"He's very gentle and kind, despite what he looks like. He's not rude or nasty at all! He's done lots of things for me. Meilin and Gin-kun even threw a mini ball for me just because I said I wished to dance in the ballroom just once. When I was scared of him at first he did everything to ensure I was comfortable," she said, a distant look in her eye. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and he nodded knowingly.

"I am concerned about those dreams. Can you just not remember what he said?" she asked. Sakura shook her head.

"It's not that. It was like his lips were moving, but no sound came out," she answered. Tomoyo frowned.

"That makes things difficult. It seems to me what Syaoran-sama was trying to say is important," Eriol put in. Sakura nodded.

"I know. It's so frustrating! I want to help him, but I don't know where to start," she said.

"Maybe Tomoyo and I can look into any information about the castle, Syaoran, Gin, and Meilin. We can do it while you are taking care of your father. As soon as we find anything we will let you know," Eriol said. Sakura nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks," she replied. Tomoyo smiled.

"While you are home, let us treat you! Let's go to town," she said. Sakura laughed.

"Okay, Tomoyo," she said. Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm, smiling at him. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two seeing each other yet?" she asked. Tomoyo blushed immediately as Sakura laughed. Eriol scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, he just asked me before you came," Tomoyo said. Sakura stopped and looked at her wide eyed.

"Really?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded and Sakura hugged her.

"Congrats! I'm so happy! You two are perfect for each other!" she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm glad you approve," she said.

"Of course! Let's go to town and celebrate!" Sakura said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand. They all headed into town.

* * *

They had fun for a few hours before Sakura had to go home to take care of her father. Eriol had suggested they start looking for something to help Sakura and so they had headed for his library. The room was huge and full of tall, wooden bookshelves, books filled every space. Tomoyo had never seen so many in her life. 

"Where do we start, Eriol?! There are so many?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Easy, we start in the history section of the library," he answered. She nodded. He started walking through the shelves, Tomoyo following close behind. After a moment or two Eriol stopped in front of a large selection of thick, old books. He looked over the titles of the books, pulling one down here or there, handing titles like History of Tomoeda and Rosewood Castle to her. His hand hovered over a volume named The Li-clan Family History.

"I did a little of my own research after Sakura left. I found out that the old castle was owned by the Li Family. Maybe this will give us a clue about who Syaoran is," he said. Tomoyo thought for a moment.

"That makes sense! The handkerchief that Sakura always has with her has the letters SL on it. She told me she thought that it was connected to Syaoran when she found out his name. Syaoran Li, SL are his initials," she said. Eriol nodded.

"It very well might be. Maybe Touya or Yukito will know where Sakura got the handkerchief for sure. You should ask them the next time you see either of them," he said. Tomoyo nodded. Once they has a large selection of potential leads, Eriol led her over to a table with his own stack of books. They sat down and began looking through the books for anything that might be helpful.

A couple hours later, Eriol set his book down and sighed, taking his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Tomoyo who was bent over a book, reading intently. He watched her, smiling. He put his glasses back on and got up, walking behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his cheek against hers.

"Find anything yet?" he asked. She smiled at the closeness.

"Not yet. I think I'm getting close though," she said. He nodded, understanding.

"Don't work too hard." He said, kissing her cheek. She blushed, "I'll go get us something to eat and drink okay?" Tomoyo nodded.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. He walked off as she continued reading. As her eye continued down the page she found an interesting passage. As she read, her eyes widened.

"I finally found it!" she exclaimed. She found a piece of paper to use as bookmark. As soon as Eriol was back she was going to show him what she found. She had to tell Sakura as soon as possible.

* * *

_As usual she was walking down a dark hall. This time when she opened the door she came to, it was the dinning room she opened it to. She looked around the darkened room as she walked inside. She could barely make out anything as she walked toward the table. When she was close enough to touch the table, she saw him. He sat slumped forward in one of the chairs. He appeared to be unconscious and that worried her. She moved quickly around the table to him, putting her hand on his shoulder._

"_Syaoran-sama!" she cried, shaking him gently. He slowly stirred, opening his eyes and looking at her with some difficulty. He smiled weakly._

"_I'm glad to see you," he said softly. She looked at him, concerned._

"_What's wrong, Syaoran-sama? You don't look yourself," she said, putting her other hand on his other shoulder._

"_I'm growing weak…. There isn't much time left for me. They are dying… and so am I…," he closed his eyes a moment. Her eyes widened as she shook her head._

"_Don't say that! You can't be! Please hold on, Syaoran- sama. I'm trying my best," she pleaded. He looked up at her and smiled slightly, reaching up to touch her face._

"_I know you are, Sakura…," his face fell into a pained expression. She held him gently, not knowing what to do._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, after his pain had subsided. He looked up at her._

"_I will be… in time, but, Sakura, you need to listen to me." He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eye._

"_You must… it out before the last… falls…. If you don't I will die…," he said softly, eyes sad. Everything became fuzzy around the edges as it always did. She shook her head._

"_No, please don't go yet! I don't understand what you are trying to say!" she pleaded, holding onto his arms tightly. He leaned in, eyes full of desperation and he kissed her before he disappeared._

* * *

Sakura sat up straight in her bed, eyes wide. She put her hands over her mouth. She could still feel the lingering warmth of his lips. Tears began to fall as she remembered how cold he had felt. 

_Oh please hold on! _Her mind cried. She threw off her blanket and got out of bed. At her sudden movements, Kero woke up and yawned.

"What's the hurry?" he asked, watching her with sleepy eyes.

"I have to talk to Tomoyo," she answered, getting dressed. She headed for her bedroom door when she heard voices in the living room. She frowned, opening her door and venturing into the room.

"… that's what I thought!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Sakura entered.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?" she asked. Tomoyo was sitting in a chair and had been talking to Touya. Eriol was not with her.

"Sakura, I found something very important," she said. Sakura nodded as Touya left the room to let them talk.

"I had another dream," she said. Tomoyo jumped up and grabbed her hands, seeing that her friend was clearly upset.

"Tell me what happened," she said. Sakura nodded and relayed her entire dream to her. When she finished, she was almost in tears again.

"Tomoyo, he kissed me," she whispered, her hand involuntarily reaching up to touch her lips. Tomoyo smiled sadly.

"It all makes sense now," she said. Sakura frowned, confused.

"What do you mean, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. Tomoyo led her to the chair she had been sitting in.

"He's been trying to tell you the whole time, but he never could finish what he was saying. Sakura, I've just talked with Touya about a night fifteen years ago. I was so young that it never stood out until I read something in a book yesterday. Many years ago, one of the Li-clan angered a very powerful witch. In turn she cursed his family. She told him that because of what he had done he was to be punished. Only the punishment never befell him. She told him that three generations from that time, one of his descendants, on his eighteenth birthday would turn into a terrible beast," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked at her confused.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Fifteen years ago, we all attended a party held in honor of Prince Syaoran's eighteenth birthday. That night after you met him yourself, in person, something terrible happened. He transformed and began attacking people," Tomoyo answered. Sakura stared at her as it dawned on her.

"So what you are saying is…," she trailed off.

"Gin-kun is Prince Syaoran Li." Tomoyo finished, "And someone has to break his curse before the last petals falls from the last rose at the castle. That's what he's been trying to tell you."

* * *

**A/N:** -Dances- Finally she knows! Now, please tell me whatcha think about the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! 


	11. Tears

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Glad to see you guys liked the last chapter! Thank you everyone that reviewed! I love hearing from you guys!

Well, I think I'll be wrapping this up soon. A few more chapters or so. -Smiles- Not finished yet!

Also, I'm announcing that I have another story I'm going to start working on once this one comes to a close. See after the chapter for details on that one! It's also a CCS one!

Oh, and if any of you like Dragon Ball Z I'm going to be talking down my The Tower story and revising it before I continue writing on it. I'll be working on that when I finish this one up. So if you want to check it out when I start reposting I'd appreciate it very much!

Alright! I'll stop my rambling now and let you read the chapter! Remember to stay tuned after the chapter for more information on my new CCS fic.

Here's Chapter 11!

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Tears

* * *

Sakura sat stunned in her chair as Tomoyo's words rang in her ears. She absent mindedly brushed her fingers over her lips. 

"He's been reaching out to me since I stepped foot in the castle…. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner…." She looked at Tomoyo who was watching her, "Why would Meilin lie to me about Gin and Syaoran? She told me they were separate people."

"I think she did that because she couldn't tell you the truth, Sakura. She wanted to tell you, but she also, apparently, knew that you saw him transform that night and thought that you might hate him," Tomoyo said. Sakura lifted her eyes to look at her.

"I only remember bits and pieces, but I guess that he's the reason Yukito has those scars on his back," she said softly. Tomoyo nodded.

"Touya said that when he changed that night, he went crazy and started attacking. He didn't mean to do what he did," she said. Sakura nodded.

"I wouldn't hate him, I couldn't," she said. Tomoyo put her hands on her shoulders.

"Then let them know that," Tomoyo said.

"The roses are dying. So many petals…. That's what they meant. Meilin and Syaoran-sama were trying to warn me. Tomoyo, what am I going to do? Papa is still ill and Syaoran-sama needs me!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Tomoyo moved, hugging her.

"I can't leave Papa, but if I don't go to Syaoran-sama he will die! I can't bear it if anything happened to either of them!" she buried her face in Tomoyo's shoulder.

"I can't tell you what to do, Sakura-chan. I wish I could help you," Tomoyo said, hugging her again.

"Give it one more day, Sakura. I'm sure that when father's fever goes down he will feel a lot better. Then you can go back," Touya said. Sakura looked up as her brother walked into the room.

"You heard?" she asked. He nodded.

"I knew that when Tomoyo asked about Prince Syaoran, you were going to find out soon. Wait it out one more day. I know you want to help them both," he said. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you, Touya. I'll do that," she said. He walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm sure that you will get back to him in time," he said. Sakura nodded. Touya smiled one of his rare smiles and let her go.

"Since Tomoyo is here, how about she join us for breakfast?" he said.

"Okay!" Sakura looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you, Touya," she said. They all went into the kitchen to eat.

"Hey, Sakura? How about I stay and help you guys take care of Fujitaka-san? I want to help out too," she said. Sakura looked at Touya.

"Sure you can stay. We could use the extra hand. Yuki and I need a bit of a break," Touya answered. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Tomoyo said. Touya brought plates over and they all dug in.

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura took extra care of Fujitaka. They brought him food, read to him and talked to him. As the day came to a close, he was able to sit up, eat on his own, and hold a conversation. Sakura felt his forehead. 

"You don't feel as bad as you did yesterday, Papa. That's good! Touya was right," she said.

"Well, Sakura, you go get some sleep now. It's getting late," he said. She nodded, yawning.

"Goodnight, Papa," she said, kissing his forehead. She left the room with Tomoyo.

"You're mom was okay with you spending the night right?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine with it," Tomoyo answered as they walked into Sakura's room.

"I'm glad he's feeling better," she said.

"If Touya says all clear when are you heading back?" Tomoyo asked.

"Probably tomorrow. As long as Touya says Papa is okay," she answered. Tomoyo smiled.

"You're probably anxious to get back," she said.

"Yes, especially after that dream," Sakura frowned.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. You'll see him tomorrow," Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, getting into her bed.

"Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Tomoyo."

* * *

_She opened the gate to the castle, walking along the path towards it. The vines covering the castle were empty of roses and that caused dread to well up inside her. She ran to the doors and pulled them open. Beyond the doors was darkness. She felt herself being drawn in a certain direction and she followed. The further she walked into the castle, the bigger the feeling grew._

_After a while she found herself at a familiar set of doors. Her chest tightened as she pulled the doors open. As she had thought, the doors opened upon the dark ballroom. She stepped inside, a sense of foreboding over coming her. A head of her she saw something large laying in the floor. She continued walking toward it._

"_No…. Please no…," she whispered as she got closer. Laying sprawled out in the floor was a pale, unconscious Syaoran. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell to her knees at his side._

"_Syaoran-sama, please open your eyes!" she pleaded. She placed her hand on his cold cheek. He opened his eyes with a great deal of difficulty._

"_Sakura… please help me…," he whispered before falling unconscious once more. A tear landed on his cheek._

"_I will, Syaoran-sama," she said. When she looked down, she saw a rose resting on his chest. Upon closer inspection she realized that all the petals were completely separated from the stem._

* * *

Sakura woke with a start. Tomoyo was still asleep. The feeling that Sakura had felt in the garden was back ten fold. She got out of bed and shook Tomoyo awake. 

"Tomoyo, wake up!" she said. Tomoyo yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I had another dream and I have a really bad feeling about Syaoran-sama," she said. Tomoyo was instantly awake.

"You get dressed while I go get Touya," she said. Sakura nodded, going about getting dressed. A moment later, Tomoyo returned with Sakura's brother.

"So you need to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid if I wait any longer Syaoran-sama will…," Sakura couldn't finish her sentence. Touya nodded.

"I understand. Father is doing a lot better now. Go to the castle. It's still dark out. No one will see you take off," he said. Sakura hugged her brother.

"Take care of Papa for me. I'll be back soon," she said.

"I will," he replied, hugging her back. She then hugged Tomoyo.

"Thank you for helping me solve the mystery behind Syaoran-sama." she said. Tomoyo hugged her back.

"Anytime, Sakura. Now go to him!" she said. Sakura nodded. She turned to Kero, who was still sleeping on her pillow. She picked him up.

"Kero, wake up," she said. The little fur ball yawned and stretched.

"Whatcha need, Sakura-chan?" he asked, sleepily.

"I need to go back to the castle. Syaoran-sama is in trouble," she said. Kero became fully awake.

"Alrighty. I'll need to be outside to transform," he said. Sakura nodded, grabbing her cloak and headed outside with Kero. She put him down so he could change. He looked up at her.

"Ready?" he asked. Sakura nodded and climbed up on his back. She looked back toward the front door. Tomoyo smiled at her from the door.

"Go to him, Sakura," she said. Sakura nodded.

"I'll be back soon. Tell Papa that I love him," she said.

"We will, Sakura. Take care!" Tomoyo replied. Sakura looked back at Kero.

"Let's go! We can't keep him waiting anymore!" she said. Kero nodded and took to the air. In a matter of minutes, Kero had landed in front of the castle gates. Sakura hopped off his back and he shrank back to normal. Sakura looked up at the gate with an eerie sense of déjà vu and dread. She pushed the gate open and walked along the path. Not a single rose could be seen on the vines climbing the castle walls. A chill ran down her spine and she fought back her tears. Kero flew beside her rather than resting on her shoulder.

When she came to the castle doors she found them standing open. She stepped inside and looked around. So far, no sign of Meilin or Syaoran. Sakura decided to follow the path in her dream. It helped her before, so why not now? The castle was darker than usual, but she continued along her path towards the ballroom. As she ventured closer, the urge to cry grew. She was afraid of what she might discover when she did find Syaoran. When she finally made it, she was almost reluctant to open the doors.

_No, Sakura. He needs you. It's selfish to hide from something just because you are afraid of what you might find. You are his only hope._ She took in a deep breath, finding the courage to open the doors. The room was pitch black. She couldn't see anything as she stepped inside.

"Syaoran-sama? Can you hear me?" she called, her voice echoing off the high ceiling. Only silence answered her. She held back a sob as she continued further into the room. The silence was deafening.

"Please, answer me, Syaoran-sama," she pleaded. She listened hard for an indication that he was in the room. After a moment she heard a soft groan. She turned quickly toward the sound and walked quickly in the direction she had heard it. When she got closer she could see something in the floor. She ran towards it, recognizing Syaoran's large form. When she reached him, she fell to her knees beside him. He was curled up on his side, breathing strangely. She reached out to gently touch his face. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of him.

"Syaoran-sama, please open your eyes," she pleaded, bending over him. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, gathering the strength to speak.

"Kinomoto-san… is that you…?" he asked softly. She tried to smile for him.

"Yes, it's me," she answered. He smiled, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"You… you came back," he whispered. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Of course, I did. I couldn't abandon you and break my promise," she replied. He wiped away her tear with a finger.

"Please… don't cry. I love it when you smile," he said, voice growing softer.

"I can't help it," she answered.

"I'm happy that… I could see you one more time…," he took in a shuddering breath. Sakura placed her hand over his, tears falling faster.

"Please, don't say that," she said. His hand was growing heavy against hers.

"I love you… Kinomoto-san…," the words almost inaudible. Sakura's eyes widened as his breathing became even more labored.

"Since the night I first… met… you…," his hand fell limp in hers. When she heard him exhale, but never inhale her heart stopped.

"Syaoran-sama?" He didn't answer," Syaoran-sama!" She gently laid his hand down and put her hands on either side of his face.

"Please don't go!" She sobbed, laying her head against his still chest, "Because I love you, too." She continued to cry, her heart broken.

* * *

**A/N:** Wee! So whatcha think? Review and let me know! 

Alright, here's the info on my new story. -Smiles-

Title: She's His Everything

Rating: T

Summary: Handsome, quiet Syaoran; Her knight. Beautiful, friendly Sakura; His princess. Will her arranged marriage to another man threaten to tear them apart?

Story is SyaoranxSakura and EriolxTomoyo

Hope you guys check it out when I get it posted. -Smiles-


	12. The Return

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated!!! -Frowns- So much has been going on! My car has been in the shop twice this month, right now it's in the process of getting its clutch replaced. I've been sick and trying to plan my wedding. I've been major busy! Again I am REALLY sorry for waiting so long to update! I hope you can forgive me!

I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! It is the beginning of another twist! -Grins- I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter. Sorry for it's shortness!

Now, here is chapter twelve!

* * *

Chapter Twelve - The Return

* * *

_If only I had come back sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened…._ She was too caught up in her thoughts to realize that the room had begun to lighten up. As she cried, his body began to take on a change. He began to shrink in size, his fur slowly fading away. He gasped for air, taking a breath as a human for the first time in years. When Sakura heard him breathe her sobs died down as she slowly lifted her head from his chest. Before she could get a good look at him, he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. When she looked up at him, she saw the man from her dreams looking down at her with those beautiful amber eyes. 

"S-Syaoran-sama?" she asked, trying to get a better look. However, he refused to let her go.

"Please, just call me Syaoran," he replied, voice faint.

"But, you were dead! Am I dreaming?" she whispered, "You're human, so I must be dreaming." Another tear slid down her face and he wiped it away gently with his thumb.

"No, Kinomoto-san. You broke the curse just in time," he said. She stared at him.

"You're real?" she asked, shifting enough to touch his face. He nodded. She began to cry again, burying her face in his neck. He frowned at her tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought I came too late. You were lying there so cold and still…. I thought I had lost you," she answered, hugging him tightly. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"I'm here now, Kinomoto-san. I'll always be here for you," he whispered. He held her close to him, never wanting to let go.

They laid like that for what seemed like forever. Neither of them wanted to move. After a while, Syaoran was getting cold lying with his back on the floor in his tattered clothes. He loosened his grip on Sakura.

"The floor is beginning to get uncomfortable. Let's get up." he said. She sat up and blushed.

"Sorry," she said. He smiled at her, sitting up.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Kinomoto-san," he said. He helped her to her feet, slightly off balance. He wasn't yet used to his human body. Sakura steadied him, looking up into his eyes, captivated. He looked back down at her through his messy bangs and smiled. She felt drawn to him as she stared at him. His smile slowly faded as he leaned in closer. He took her chin gently in his hand, tilting her face upward. She blushed as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Syaoran?!" a familiar voice exclaimed. They both jumped, the spell broken and pulled away from each other, blushing. Sakura saw a girl about her age running across the ballroom. She was sure she hadn't met her before, but she felt as though she knew her. When the girl reached Syaoran, she jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her black hair swinging.

"Umph!" Syaoran grunted with the impact, "Why must you do that every time you see me?" The girl let him go and grinned.

"Because I love you, dear cousin, and I haven't done that in fifteen whole years!" she exclaimed. Sakura looked at her in surprise. The girl turned to look at Sakura, smiling widely. She gave her a bear hug.

"You did it! You broke the curse, cherry blossom!" she said, "I always knew you would!" She pulled back from Sakura as she stared at her. She caught her ruby colored eyes and smiled instantly.

"Meilin?! Is that you?" she asked.

"The one and only!" Meilin answered.

"You changed back too! That's great!" she said.

"I know! Now I can do all the things I couldn't as a cat," Meilin replied. Sakura looked at Syaoran and then back at Meilin.

"You two are cousins?" she asked.

"We sure are! Can't you tell?" Meilin pressed her cheek to Syaoran's who promptly pushed her off him.

"Meilin, you look like you're still eighteen," Syaoran broke in. She turned to look at him and nodded.

"So do you. This is strange." She looked puzzled, "I wonder how Auntie, Uncle, and the girls have faired over the years." Syaoran frowned.

"We've not seen them since they left," he said darkly. Meilin frowned as well.

"At any rate, let's have fun while it lasts. They are bound to find out that the curse is broken sometime. I want to have some fun as a human before they get back and crack down again," she said, grabbing Sakura's hands and twirling around the room. Sakura laughed. Syaoran watched the two of them. Meilin stopped and looked at him.

"What's with the long face, Syaoran?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Are you going home now? Or will you stay until my family comes home? I would like you to meet them," he said softly. Sakura smiled.

"I'll stay and meet your family, but I do have to check on Papa soon. He wasn't at one hundred percent yet," she answered. Syaoran's face lit up as Meilin bear hugged her again.

"I'm so glad you are staying a little while longer!" she said. She then turned to Syaoran, looking him up and down, "You should probably catch a bath and some clean clothes. You look rough." Syaoran looked down at himself and turned red.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said. Meilin laughed. They all left the ballroom, Syaoran for his room and Meilin and Sakura off to talk.

* * *

They chose the garden as their haven away from the world. They were sitting on the edge of the pool, admiring the flowers in silence before Meilin spoke up. 

"I'm sorry for lying to you about Syaoran," she said. Sakura looked at her.

"It's okay. I talked to Tomoyo-chan about it and she explained it to me. You only did what you thought you had to, to protect this delicate situation." She smiled softly, "I'm not mad at him from what happened to Yukito. It wasn't his fault so there is no reason to hate him. Far from it." Meilin watched her friend curiously.

"How exactly do you feel about Syaoran anyway?" she asked. Sakura looked at her hands and blushed.

"I care very much for him. When I got back to the castle and found him in the ballroom… I… I just…," she trailed off. Meilin smiled slightly.

"You love him," she finished for her. Sakura nodded, blushing furiously.

"Does he know?" Meilin asked.

"I don't think so…. When I voiced it, I thought he had already gone," she answered quietly. Meilin nodded.

"I know for sure he feels the same," she said.

"I know. He told me…," Sakura replied. Meilin stared at her.

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel? I'm sure he would like to know," she asked.

"I want to tell him when the time is right," Sakura answered. Meilin nodded in understanding.

"He needs to know because he probably didn't hear you. So, he doesn't know whether you feel the same as he does. He meant every word of it, cherry blossom. Syaoran is a person of few words, he does not waste his breath with idle words," she said, watching Sakura.

"I hope so," she said softly. They sat there in silence for a little while, watching as the breeze danced around and between the plants and trees.

"It's probably time we go in. I would like a nice bath. I haven't had a proper one in years!" she said. Sakura laughed.

"Okay, let's go then," she said. They both headed back into the castle.

* * *

The next few days were spent cleaning up the castle and doing things Syaoran's parents would never let them do. Meilin and Sakura were spotted on various occasions in town. Rumor soon spread through tiny Tomoeda that old Rosewood Castle was coming back to life. Fujitaka was feeling much better and everyone at the Kinomoto and Daidouji houses were happy to hear about the prince. 

At the moment, Sakura and Syaoran were taking a break in the ballroom, looking out at the garden. Meilin had gone into town again, strategically leaving the two alone. They were enjoying each other's company. Syaoran was watching her as she gazed out of the window. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. He looked back at her so intensely she had to look away.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, Kinomoto-san?" he answered.

"I… I want to tell you something really important," she said.

"What is it?" he asked. She took his hands in hers and looked up into those beautiful eyes.

"Syaoran, I…," she paused. He looked at her questioningly.

"You what, Kinomoto-san?" he prompted. She took a breath.

"I l-," Sakura was interrupted by the ballroom doors flying open. Their heads jerked toward the noise to find an out of breath and very ruffled Meilin.

"Their coming! They'll be here shortly Syaoran," she gasped. Sakura looked between the two as his hands tightened on hers. He looked down at her.

"Kinomoto-san, go with Meilin. She will help you find something to wear. My family is very strict. I'll see them first, okay?" he said. She nodded. Meilin came up beside them.

"I know exactly what you can wear, cherry blossom," she said.

"I will see you soon," Syaoran said, bringing her hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles. She smiled at him as Meilin led her away. Syaoran sighed, running a hand through his hair.

_What will they say? I haven't seen them since they left me here fifteen years ago._ He paced back and forth in front of the windows.

"Might as well get is over with," he grumbled, heading for the foyer.

* * *

Meilin led Sakura into her room and looked through the closet. She found a simple, yet elegant light pink dress. 

"This should work for you," she said, laying it on her bed. She then found a pair of matching slippers.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your dresses, Meilin," Sakura said. Meilin smiled.

"No problem, cherry blossom. I will warn you, Auntie Yelan is a pretty strict woman. But don't be scared. She's great when she warms up to you," Meilin answered. Sakura nodded, changing into the dress. It had a square cut collar and fitted nicely around the torso. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and fluttered like wings behind her when she moved. The skirt fell from her waist loosely in various lengths to her mid-calf. Meilin sat her down and brushed out her hair.

"You look great, cherry blossom," she said.

"Thank you, Meilin," Sakura replied.

"Now, let's go down. Syaoran should have talked to Auntie and the girls. Watch out for them though, they are suckers for all things cute," Meilin laughed. Sakura nodded as Meilin led her back downstairs.

* * *

Syaoran and his family had made their way into the family room. The girls were fussing over their little brother while his mother and father sat on the couch. The girls eventually quieted down and gave him room to breathe. 

"I'm happy to see you are yourself again, Syaoran," his mother said. Syaoran nodded.

"So am I, mother," he replied.

"So, son, where is the young lady who broke the curse?" his father asked.

"She's upstairs with Meilin. I'm sure they will be down momentarily," he answered. The girls chattered amongst themselves.

"That's good. I would like to meet her," his mother said. As if on queue, Meilin came through the door.

"Auntie! Uncle! I'm so glad you're back!" she exclaimed. She hugged everyone and winked at Syaoran.

"It's lovely to see you too, Meilin," Yelan said. Meilin looked at her aunt and uncle smiling.

"I'd like to introduce you to the cherry blossom," she said, opening the doors. Sakura stepped in, looking at the floor. Syaoran looked at her, smiling slightly.

"This is Sakura Kinomoto." He said to his family, to Sakura he said, "This is my mother and father and my four older sisters, Shiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, and Feimei." The girls looked amongst one another and then at Syaoran.

"Shiefa? Did you just see what I saw?" Fuutie asked.

"Did our little Syaoran just smile?" Feimei asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Fanren chimed in. The girls jumped up, surrounding Sakura. They squealed about how adorable she was. Yelan looked at her son.

"Kinomoto? Did I just hear right?" she asked. Syaoran nodded, smile fading.

"Is there something wrong, mother?" he asked. Yelan wrinkled her nose.

"She's but a peasant girl," she said. Syaoran's heart sank. Meilin turned and looked at her aunt as the girls stopped chattering. Sakura looked at Syaoran as he clenched his jaw.

"Meilin, sisters, will you please take Kinomoto-san to the garden? I need to be alone with mother and father," he asked.

"Yes, Syaoran," Meilin answered. Sakura frowned as Syaoran stepped over to her and took her hands.

"I'll deal with this, I promise," he kissed her hands. She nodded and left with the girls and Meilin. When the doors were closed, Syaoran paced the floor.

"Why do you have to be so picky, mother? If not for her I'd be dead and all you can think about is her status?" he asked.

"You are defending her, Syaoran? You are a prince! She is a commoner! How she ever came to Rosewood I have no clue!" Yelan said, exasperated.

"_Meilin_ brought her here because she felt that Kinomoto-san was the one that would break the curse. She was right," he replied.

"Well, that's good. She broke the curse. We can thank her now and you can find a bride," she said. Syaoran looked his mother dead in the face, eyes flashing.

"She is the woman I love and if her father gives me her hand and she will have me, I will take _her_ as my bride," he replied. Yelan stood, arms crossed.

"Not without my or your father's blessings you won't! End of Discussion, Syaoran Li, She is to be packed and out of this castle by this evening," she said. With that, she and his father took their leave. Syaoran leaned his forehead against the door, slamming his fist into it. He left the room and headed for the garden.

* * *

"She said what?!" Meilin cried. Sakura was sitting on the edge of the pool with the girls. Syaoran had explained everything, except wanting to marry Sakura, and Meilin was just as angry. 

"I'm not happy about it either, Meilin." He said. He turned to Sakura and knelt in front of her, taking her hands, "I will fix this, Kinomoto-san. She can't say those things and get away with it. There is so much I want to know about you. I want to be by your side." He touched her face.

"Don't you two worry. I'll help change Auntie's mind," Meilin said. Syaoran looked at his cousin.

"Thank you, Meilin." He said. He turned back to Sakura, "I will make things right again, Kinomoto-san. Please trust me." Sakura nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I do, Syaoran. I trust you with my life," she said. He looked at her with wide eyes before kissing her forehead.

"I will trust you with Kero and Meilin as you travel home. I will see you off. You had better get your things together before she decides to throw you out now," he said. Sakura nodded.

"I will see you later then," she said.

"Yes, you will. I'm going to go and try to figure this out while you pack," he said, standing.

"I will take care of you, cherry blossom, and I will help you out, Syaoran. This is really unfair of Auntie," Meilin said. Syaoran nodded, kissing Sakura's hand before he left.

"Don't worry, Meilin, we're on Syaoran's side. We've never seen him so happy! Mother can't ruin this! Plus we totally love little Sakura!" Fuutie said, the other girls nodding.

"Thanks, you guys. I need to talk to cherry blossom along. I'll see you later," Meilin said. The girls made a final round of fawning over Sakura before leaving. Meilin took Sakura's hands.

"I knew it would be you," she said. Sakura looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"From the moment I first saw you, at the ball when you were three, I knew you were special somehow. After Syaoran transformed, I saw you in town that day with Tomoyo and when she said your name I had a new sense of hope. That's why I chose you. I just felt that you could be the one we had been searching for. I was right. You've affected him greatly, in ways you may never know. If you hadn't kept your promise to come back, even if the roses would have bloomed again… he was ready to lie down and die."

"Cherry blossom, you are his reason to live. He had lost everything and you gave it back. Don't think for one second that it could never work because of status. Everything will work out because I know you two are destined to be together. I've never seen him as happy as he is when he's with you. We will talk some sense into Auntie. Don't worry about a thing. Just head home for now and we will handle this. It shouldn't take long with Syaoran, the girls and I working on her!" Meilin answered. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Meilin," she said.

"Let's go get you packed," Meilin said. They headed up to Sakura's room

* * *

Meilin and Sakura were standing in the foyer waiting on Syaoran. Sakura was packed and ready to go back to the cottage, Kero perched on her shoulder. She sighed sadly. She didn't want to leave Syaoran. He meant so much to her. 

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran greeted as he entered the foyer. He stood in front of her, trying not to look as gloomy as he felt.

"Syaoran, I'll miss you. Please hurry," she said softly. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I will, Kinomoto-san. You should be going. I don't want her to use force," he said. Sakura nodded.

"Goodbye, Syaoran," she said.

"I love you, Kinomoto-san," he whispered. She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek.

"Call me Sakura," she whispered in his ear. He looked at her, a small, sad smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Sakura," he said. She nodded.

"I will see you soon," she said. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Meilin opened the doors and Sakura headed out. Syaoran watched them go with sad eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? I hope you all liked it! Please tell me what you think! 


	13. Storms

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. Lots of things have been going on. My computer is broken beyond my fundage. I might as well get a new one before repairing it. I'm currently using my husband's computer. I don't have a constant source of the Internet at my house yet, so I still don't know when I'll be able to update next.

I did get married on the 18th of June and have been very happily married for almost four months now. -Smiles-

Change of plans on the "She's His Everything" story. Its name has changed, so has the category, and the summary. It has not been posted yet. I won't start posting it until after this story is finished. So there are no worries of me quitting on this story! The new information is as follows, I hope you might still be interested:

**Name: **His Whole Heart

**Cat.:** Final Fantasy X

**Summary:** A/U Tidus is searching for his purpose in life; he becomes her Knight. Yuna is longing to escape the stage she calls her life and the mask she lives behind; she's his Princess. Will her arranged marriage to another man threaten to tear them asunder? TxY

Now, the long awaited chapter thirteen!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Storms

* * *

Fujitaka was surprised to open the cottage door on a very gloomy looking Sakura and the strange, ruby eyed Meilin. He moved aside to let the girls in and shut the door.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? And who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Meilin. Do you remember the black cat that came to bring me to the castle? This is her," she answered. Fujitaka smiled at Meilin.

"Nice to meet you, Meilin-chan," he bowed slightly. Meilin smiled back.

"You too, Kinomoto-san," she replied. Fujitaka turned back to his daughter.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked again.

"Well, I broke Syaoran's curse just in time, but his family came back to the castle today. He introduced me to them and everything was going okay until I met his mother," she began. At that moment, Touya stepped into the living room. He took one look at Sakura and became angry.

"What happened, Sakura? I don't care if he is the prince, if he hurt you I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" he said. Sakura put her hands up.

"No, Touya. Syaoran didn't do anything wrong. It was Queen Yelan. Apparently she isn't very appreciative of a simple "peasant girl" saving her son," Sakura answered, making a face at the word peasant. Touya looked at Fujitaka a moment, then back at Sakura.

"She made me leave the castle because I'm just a commoner. Apparently Syaoran is too good for the likes of me, but I love him, Papa!" she threw her arms around her father, burying her face in his shoulder. He hugged her, patting her back.

"It's okay, cherry blossom. Auntie Yelan can't stand up to all of us. Especially if we win over Uncle! Syaoran won't stand for this. He loves you and nothing will stop him until he's with you, not even auntie. She'd never admit that though," Meilin said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"She's right. Every thing will work out for the best. I'm glad you've found someone to love and I'm happy he loves you back. Just believe in him and yourself, Sakura-chan," her father told her. Sakura nodded and let her father go.

"I'm going to go back to the castle and keep Syaoran sane. I will see you soon, cherry blossom," Meilin said, hugging Sakura.

"Okay, Meilin. Will you tell him I'll be waiting?" she asked. Meilin nodded.

"I will." She turned to go, but remembered something, "Oh! Before I forget! Syaoran wanted me to give this to you." She reached into her pocket and handed her a folded piece of paper. Sakura took it, holding it close.

"Thank you, Meilin. Goodbye," she said.

"'Bye, cherry blossom," Meilin replied. She walked out the door and Sakura looked at the paper in her hand.

"I'm going to go to my room for a little while," she said. Her father nodded.

"Okay," he said. She took her stuff into her room and shut the door. She carefully put her dress from Tomoyo away before lying on her bed with her box. She opened it and pulled out Syaoran's handkerchief. She traced a set of his initials with her finger and sighed.

_I hope they can change her mind._ She thought, looking at the paper Meilin gave her. She unfolded it and began to read the note.

_Kinomoto-san,_

_I want you to know that I will be coming to see you in three days' time. I'll have to come at night so no one knows I'm gone. I will meet you at your house at midnight. I love you, Kinomoto-san. I want you to know that. I meant it when I asked if you would stay with me forever…. I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Syaoran_

Sakura hugged the note and his handkerchief to her chest and smiled softly.

_I will be waiting._

* * *

Syaoran was standing on his balcony, leaning on his elbows against the railing. He was looking up at the sky with sad eyes.

"I can hardly wait to see her again," he mumbled to himself.

_I finally find the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with and I can't be with her._ He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"The problem is I don't even know if she feels the same way about me. I know she was concerned about me, but I can't be sure that it was because of something more," he sighed. He heard a knock at his door, tearing him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, Syaoran," Meilin answered.

"Come in," he called back. She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She then joined him on the balcony.

"She wanted me to tell you that she'll be waiting," she said. He looked at her.

"She already read my note?" he asked.

"No, she said that before I left. I'm sure she has read it by now though," she answered. He nodded.

"And I will come for her. I've got to change mother's mind about Sakura. I can't stand being apart from her," he closed his eyes, taking in a breath. Meilin frowned, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. You'll be with her soon. Auntie can't fight us if we have Uncle on our side. When you told us about what happened you never mentioned him saying anything about it. I'm sure if we talk to him alone he can help us reason with her," she said. Syaoran opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're right. Father never said a word either way. He was never against it or for it. If we can convince him to see my side then we might have a chance," he replied. Meilin smiled.

"And with the girls on our side we might be able to convince him easier than without them. They absolutely love the cherry blossom and they agree with me. We've never seen you so happy in your life! Maybe your curse wasn't so bad after all. It brought her to you," she said. Syaoran smiled slightly, hope shining in his eyes.

"It's going to take some work, but I think it will work out in our favor. At least I'm hoping it will," he said. Meilin smiled and squeezed his arm.

_I hope so, too, Syaoran, for your sake. I couldn't stand the thought of you wasting away._ She thought as she watched him.

* * *

The next day Sakura found herself at Tomoyo's house. She needed someone to talk to other than her brother and father. She found her friend at her usual spot in the garden. Eriol was currently absent, much to Sakura's relief. Tomoyo spotted her and stood, running over to her.

"Sakura-chan! What's with the long face? How is the prince? He _is_ okay isn't he?" she asked, face faltering. Sakura hugged her.

"He's fine. I got to him in time and I broke the curse," she answered. Tomoyo hugged her back.

"Shouldn't you be happy about that or am I missing something?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry, Tomoyo. I _am_ happy he's alive and human again. That's not the problem." Sakura sighed, "He told me he loved me and… I love him, too." Tomoyo stared at her with wide eyes.

"And this is a bad thing… _why_?" she asked after regaining her composure.

"Oh! No, that's not it. Sorry, Tomoyo, I'm just really out of it. His mother doesn't approve because I'm a peasant. She doesn't think I'm good enough for Syaoran," Sakura answered sadly.

"She what?! You saved his life! What more does that woman want from you?! Sakura, your being a peasant doesn't have anything to do with it. She's shallow if she's going to let status stop her from letting Syaoran-sama be with you. _She_ abandoned _him_!" she cried, looking at her friend, "He really said he loved you?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes, he did. At first I thought he was only saying it because his pain was clouding his mind, but he said it again and again. I love him, too, Tomoyo-chan. I can't stand the thought of being separated from him forever. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I feel," she said, tears welling up. Tomoyo smiled and hugged her again.

"I'm happy for you, Sakura. Every thing will work out. I'm sure of it. If you two truly love each other you will be together and not even the queen can stop that," she replied.

"You really think so, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I know so," she answered. Sakura nodded.

"Thank you for listening to me," she said.

"No problem, Sakura. I'm always here if you need to talk," Tomoyo replied. Sakura smiled.

"I'm going to head home now and help with dinner. I'll see you later," she said.

"'Bye, Sakura. Good luck!" Tomoyo waved as she headed toward the cottage.

* * *

Sakura was lying awake in her room listening to the clock in the living room. The days had dragged by as she counted the minutes to midnight. She was a little worried because at a quarter passed eleven she heard thunder roll. It hadn't ceased and it was now a quarter to midnight. She decided she would wait out the last fifteen minutes in the living room so she could be by the door.

She stepped out of her room, careful not to wake Kero or the other occupants of the cottage. She wrapped her house coat around herself as she entered the room. She sat in a chair facing the clock. She watched the minute hand as it slowly made its climb upward.

_What if he doesn't come? What if he's caught trying to? He'll get into a lot of trouble on account of me._ She thought. The chiming of the clock brought her back to her senses. She stood and walked towards the front door. She opened it slowly and stepped outside. She looked up at the sky as lightning streaked across, followed by thunder. She looked out in the yard for any sign of Syaoran. A few minutes went by before she saw a dark shadow traveling up the pathway. She took a step toward it before stopping.

"Is that you?" she called. The shadow looked around before lowering the hood of its cloak.

"Yes, it's me," he answered. She smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," she said, looking up at him. He smiled at her, hugging her close.

"I've missed you, too," he replied.

"How are things going with your mother?" she asked. He frowned.

"Meilin and I have been working on winning over Father. It's not been easy, but I think he will come around soon. Once we have him on our side it might be easier to change Mother's mind," he answered.

"No one saw you come here did they? I'd hate for you to get into trouble because of me," she said. He smiled at her concern.

"Meilin covered me. I'm sure no one saw me leave. Even if they did, I don't care, Sakura. I want to be with you no matter what the consequences are," He touched her cheek. Her eyes searched his as she stood speechless.

"I don't know if you feel the same for me, but I love you and even if you don't, being with you is enough," he whispered.

"Syaoran, I want to tell you something. I didn't get to finish in the ballroom because Meilin interrupted." Sakura took a breath, "I love you, Syaoran Li." Lightning lit up the sky and with it Syaoran's face. The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine.

"Please, say that again," he was breathless.

"I love you, Syaoran." A smile flashed across his face as he lifted her chin and captured her lips. He let every thing he felt for her flow into his kiss. Her hand traveled to the nape of his neck and the clouds broke over them. They came up for air and Sakura laughed as the rain soaked them. Syaoran pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching. The smile on his face was huge.

"Say it again, Sakura." She smiled.

"I love you!" she obliged. He kissed her again, putting his hands on her waist. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When he put her down, he held her close to him.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. With all my heart," he said softly, resting his chin on the top of her head. She closed her eyes, smiling. "I must go though. I don't want you to catch cold and Meilin will worry about me. I'll be back for you, Sakura. I promise." She nodded.

"I know. Go, I don't want you to get into trouble," she said. He pulled her close and kissed her again.

"Wait for me," he whispered, pulling away.

"Always," she replied, watching him go. She stayed in the yard until she couldn't see him anymore. She returned to the cottage with renewed hope.

* * *

Syaoran practically floated back to the castle. He was still high from kissing her as he approached the gate. He was careful when opening the gate and sneaking back into the castle. He snuck down the hall toward his room and opened the door. He entered and shut the door, leaning against it. He let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes.

"Where have you been, Syaoran Li?" a cold voice boomed. He jumped, eyes open wide. His heart stopped when he recognized the voice.

"You were out seeing that Kinomoto girl weren't you?" his mother stood and walked toward him. He stood up straight and looked at her.

"She isn't "that Kinomoto girl." Her name is Sakura and yes I was," he answered, figuring it was no use lying. She scowled at him.

"You are to stay away from her. What will the people think? The prince out at midnight meeting with a commoner? I won't have it, Syaoran!" she yelled. Syaoran clenched his fists at his sides.

"I will not, Mother. What you are saying is absolutely ridiculous! Why can't you look past her status and see what she really is? She looked past the beast I was and she saved my life. I love her and she loves me. I don't care about her status. I wouldn't care if she were a duchess or the poorest girl in the world. I can't live without her," he replied.

"Syaoran, I only want what is best for you," his mother began. Syaoran put up his hand.

"If you wanted what was best for me you wouldn't be trying to keep her and I apart. All you want is what you think is best for your image and what you think the people will approve of. What you want is not best for me," his voice was rising by the second. Yelan's eyes flashed.

"If you go see her again, Syaoran, I will personally see to it that you never leave this castle again," she said.

"You can't keep me away from her, Mother. I'm ready to give up the crown for her. I will give every thing up this very second to be with her if that's what it takes. Do you want that? Because if you try to keep me from her you might as well find yourself a new heir to the throne. Have you forgotten what love means?" he asked. Yelan was speechless.

"You don't mean that, Syaoran," she said.

"Yes, I do, Mother. Every word of it," he replied. He walked passed her and into the room. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the door.

"Syaoran Li! Don't you walk away from me!" his mother yelled as he shut the door. He traveled down the hall to the room Sakura had stayed in. He quickly changed and dried his hair. He sat down on the bed and sighed. When a knock came at the door he stood.

"Who is it?" he asked wearily.

"It's me, Meilin," came the answer.

"Come in," he said. Meilin entered and shut the door behind her.

"I take it Auntie found out you snuck out," she said.

"Yes, she did," he replied.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I tried my best to keep her from finding out," she said.

"It's okay. What's done is done, no use worrying about it." He ran his hand through his hair, "She's trying to forbid me from seeing Sakura again."

"She what?! That's not fair! She can't do that can she?" she asked.

"She seems to think so. I told her if that was the way it was going to be I'm giving up the throne," he answered. Meilin stared at him.

"You actually said that?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm willing to give up my right as king for Sakura. I hope mother takes me seriously when I say that. Perhaps this is what it will take to change her mind. Until she is willing to see my side of things I am leaving the castle. Tomorrow morning I'm setting out for Sakura's. You can't tell anyone where I am going, only that I left. You will know how to get a hold of me. I hope she changes her mind soon because I want to be able to talk to you," he said. Meilin nodded.

"I understand, Syaoran," she replied.

"I'm going to go pack some things. Mother should be out of my room by now. I want to be long gone before they notice my absence," he said.

"Understood, Syaoran." Meilin looked at him, "I take it that things went well with the cherry blossom?" He smiled and he headed for the door.

"She loves me and that makes every thing right in the world," he answered, exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully my next update won't be so far away! 


	14. Runaway

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thank you all very much for your reviews! It made me really happy to open my inbox and find all of those wonderful reviews. -Smiles- I'm glad you guys like the story thus far! At the moment, I have most of the next chapters planned out. So, now that I know exactly how everything is going I think there is going to be at least three to four more chapters after this one.

Sorry about the late update! Shortly after I posted my last chapter my in-laws' computer crashed and because my hubby's mum needed a computer for work we had to let them use his computer. Unfortunately we haven't been able to get theirs back up and running.

However, there is some good news! If you haven't been able to check out my profile, now you'll know. I'm happy to say that my laptop is back in working condition, finally! It turns out the power jack was broken and my power cord along with it. Currently I'm still without a power cord, but my in-laws' fit my computer and they said I could borrow it for now. So, hopefully I can update more often. I'm not going to make any promises because there is no telling which computer will die next. -Laughs- But I will try my best!

Now that I've got all that out, here is the long awaited chapter fourteen!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Runaway

* * *

Syaoran woke the next morning well before the sun rose. He got dressed and grabbed the bag he had prepared the night before. He secured it to his back and walked toward his balcony. He was going to sneak out the same wake he had the first time. He opened the doors and looked out and around for any sign that someone might be watching. When he saw no one, he stepped out onto the balcony and pulled the doors shut. Meilin was going to come in shortly after he was gone to lock the doors behind him. He looked up at the sky, knowing the sun would be up soon.

_I want to be far out of sight of the castle before that happens. _He thought, walking to the right side of the balcony. He grabbed a hold of the lattice visible through the rose vines and climbed over the railing. He noticed that the roses had come back full force after he regained his life through Sakura. He secured foot and hand holds before descending the wall. Along the way he managed to cut his hands on some of the thorny vines. When he made it to the ground he took another good look around before setting off down the wall of the castle. He watched the outer wall for a break in the stony surface. There was a hidden door in the wall on the side of the castle that housed his room. That was going to be his escape. He knew his mother would have guards watching the front gate in case he tried to sneak out again. He stopped as soon as he recognized the place, darting from the cover of the castle to the wall. This time the door opened with ease when he pushed on it. Last time the vines held the door tightly in place. He carefully shut the door again before taking off into the trees of the surrounding forest. He used what little light of the moon was left as he navigated through the trees to the tree line. Before leaving the safety of the trees he pulled up his hood to conceal his face. The sky was just beginning to lighten along the horizon.

Syaoran continued his journey along the outskirts of town. Most were still sleeping; the town empty and quiet, but he knew the bakers and a few others would be up and around. It took him longer than usual to find that familiar dirt road, but when he did he felt relieved. By this time the cuts on his hands were throbbing. He rounded the bend in the road and the cottage finally came into view. He smiled when his eyes fell on the trees in the front yard. It was there that she had said she loved him. He was still on cloud nine, despite the situation with his mother.

He took another look at the sky, which had grown orange and pink, to determine whether or not anyone would be awake. He figured that her father would at least be up. He walked up the path to the cottage and knocked on the door. He heard some movement from inside before Touya answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is Sakura here?" Syaoran replied. Touya gave him a once over before narrowing his eyes.

"Depends on who's asking," he said, folding his arms. Syaoran took another look around before lowering his voice.

"I'm known for going by Gin," he answered. Touya's eyes widened and he pulled the door all the way open.

"Touya, who's at the door?" Fujitaka called.

"An old friend." Touya called back, ushering Syaoran in. He shut the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"

"It's important. I would rather discuss it with everyone. I can say that no one in town needs to know I'm here," Syaoran answered, lowering his hood. Touya nodded, giving a short bow.

"Come into the kitchen. I'll go get Sakura and Yukito," he said. He led Syaoran toward the kitchen. Fujitaka was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Which old friend would this be?" he asked, not looking up from what he was doing. Touya cleared his throat.

"Sakura's Gin-kun," he answered. Fujitaka jerked his head up and looked at them.

"Your highness, I'm so sorry!" he cried, moving away from the stove. Syaoran brought his hands up.

"No, it's okay. I would prefer not to get any special treatment. I would also prefer that you call me Gin. I'll explain, but I want Sakura to be here first," he said. Fujitaka nodded.

"Okay, well, at least have a seat," he replied, motioning toward the table. Syaoran took off his bag and gladly sat down in a chair. Touya looked at him, arms crossed.

"You may be the prince, but if you ever hurt my baby sister I will be forced to do unnatural things to you," he said. Syaoran nodded.

"I understand, but I would never intentionally bring harm to Sakura," he replied. Touya looked him over again before going to get the other two occupants of the cottage. He returned a moment later with a very sleepy Sakura and Yukito. The moment she set foot in the kitchen, Syaoran stood. Sakura turned her head in the direction of the movement. As soon as she saw him she became wide awake.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" she asked, moving toward him as fast as she could. He held his arms out so he could wrap his arms around her as soon as she touched him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her cheek into his shoulder.

"I'll get to that in a minute," he murmured, resting his cheek against the top of her head and closing his eyes. He took in a breath and with it her scent. Fujitaka smiled as he continued to cook. Touya just glared at Syaoran in his usual way. Syaoran pulled back enough to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, Sakura," he smiled, looking only at her. She smiled back at him.

"Good morning," she replied. Syaoran released her and they sat down at the table next to each other.

"Now, why I'm here." He began, looking at Sakura, "I got home yesterday and my mother found out I saw you again. She threw a fit and threatened to make sure I couldn't leave the castle ever again. I told her if she tried to keep us a part I would give up the throne." Sakura looked at him wide eyed.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed. Syaoran took her hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"I did, Sakura, and I meant every word. You mean more to me than silly traditions and stupid stereotypes. If she doesn't want you near me because I'm the prince and you're a commoner then I will give up my title. I told her that and left the castle this morning before anyone noticed. I am hoping this will show her I am serious. So, I won't go home until she at least sees my side of the situation. If this still doesn't change her mind I'll only go back to resign my rights to the throne. She will probably send people out to look for me so I can't stay here for much longer. Do any of you know where I might be able to stay until it all blows over?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked at her father.

"What about Sonomi's house?" Fujitaka asked.

"I think she'll let him stay, as long as Sakura is the one to ask her. I don't think she would do you any favors," Yukito gave him a crooked smile. They all knew what he was implying.

"I'll do it," Sakura said, looking back as Syaoran.

"Thank you," he replied. That's when she noticed his hands. She grabbed them gently.

"What on earth did you do?" she asked. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Remember when I said I left the castle unnoticed?" Sakura nodded. "I climbed down the lattice by my balcony that holds up the climbing roses."

"That was a dumb thing to do! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" she said, standing and grabbing a rag. Fujitaka heated up some water and she soaked the rag in it. She came back to the table and gently washed the cuts on his hands. He winced as the hot water touched his wounds.

"Sorry, Sakura, but it was the only way without getting caught," he replied. She looked up at him.

"You just need to take better care of yourself," she said. He nodded. Yukito, having seen what Sakura was doing, returned from retrieving some bandages. Sakura smiled at him, "Thank you, Yuki."

"Not a problem, Sakura," he replied. Sakura lightly bandaged Syaoran's hands.

"Now they won't get infected. It's funny that something so pretty can be harmful," she said. Syaoran nodded.

"If you want to get to Sonomi's before anyone looks for you here, you may want to leave now," Touya suggested.

"Before you go, take some breakfast," Fujitaka quickly wrapped up some biscuits and ham from the two.

"Thank you, Papa," Sakura smiled, taking the bundle. Syaoran stood, gathering up his bag. They headed into the living room where Syaoran gave her a quick kiss before pulling his hood back over his head.

"Past this door I am Gin, not Syaoran, okay?" he said.

"Okay," she replied. They exited the cottage after taking a good look around. They headed up the road toward Tomoyo's.

"Who is Sonomi, by the way?" Syaoran asked.

"She is Tomoyo's mother and she was my mother's cousin. Tomoyo was the girl I got the letter from when… I asked to leave the castle," Sakura looked up at him.

"No hard feelings, Sakura. Tomoyo and you both did what you had to. I couldn't make you stay and you didn't know I was close to dying," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I couldn't, both for your sake and because I wasn't allowed to," he answered. She grabbed his hand.

"But you wanted to. Even though you couldn't, you spoke to me in my dreams," she said. He looked at her. She could tell he was surprised though she couldn't see most of his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You looked as you do now, not like the beast you were. That's why it took so long for me to put two and two together. You kept asking me to help you, but I kept waking up before you could say anything else," she answered.

"So that's how you knew to come back," he said softly. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I was so scared. I didn't want to lose you. I wanted to see you again," she replied, holding onto him tightly.

"I wanted to see you again, too," he said. She pulled back and looked up at him. He brushed her hair away from her cheek and behind her ear as he leaned in to kiss her. "And I won't leave you again." She smiled up at him, taking his hand again.

"Let's go. I don't want them to catch you," she said. When they got to Tomoyo's the door was answered by a maid.

"Sakura-chan! It's good to see you again. Do come in and I will get Miss Tomoyo," she greeted, ushering them inside.

"Could you also get Sonomi-san? I need to talk to her, too," Sakura asked. The maid bowed.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. Have a seat in here," she answered, leading them to the living room.

"Thank you!" Sakura replied as the maid left them alone. The room was large with very comfy plush chairs and a sofa. The floor was hard wood with a flower patterned rug near the stone fire place. The two of them opted to stand and wait for the Daidouji women. Syaoran kept his hood up, the smaller the number of people who knew his true identity the better. Sonomi and Tomoyo entered a few minutes later and shut the door behind them.

"Sakura-chan!" they greeted together. Sakura smiled and let go of Syaoran's hand to give each woman a hug.

"Hello, Sonomi-san! Hello, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sonomi asked.

"I, we, need a favor," Sakura turned to look back at Syaoran. The ladies looked him for the first time since they entered the room.

"Who is this?" Sonomi asked. Sakura walked back to Syaoran and took his arm.

"Are we completely alone?" she asked, looking toward the door. Sonomi checked the hallway.

"Yes, we are," she answered. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Outside of this room he goes by Gin," she said. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"_The_ Gin-kun?!" she asked in an excited whisper. Sakura nodded and they bowed.

"It's good to see you again," they said. Syaoran lowered his hood.

"Formalities are unnecessary. Especially since I need to remain Gin and not Syaoran," he replied.

"Understood, Gin-kun. What favor do you need?" Sonomi asked.

"Gin is here against his mother's wishes. He left until she can see his side of the situation going on at home. Tomoyo knows what I mean. Until then, he won't go home. He needs a place to stay because his mother will be looking for him. He can't stay at my house because we know that will be the first place they look. We wanted to know if he could stay here until things cool down," she answered.

"Of course, he can stay! I can have a room prepared for him right away," Sonomi answered. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Sonomi-san. Also, no one else is to know who he really is," she replied.

"No problem, Sakura-chan, don't worry," Sonomi said.

"Now, if they do come looking for him here is there any place to hide him?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo perked up.

"I could sneak him out the back and take him to Eriol's! Mother would only have to distract the people looking for Gin for just a moment," she answered.

"Can this Eriol be trusted?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Yes, he can. He helped us find out what was happening with you. He would help Sakura and me in a pinch," she answered.

"He helped me save you," Sakura said.

"Very well then," he replied.

"Then we have a plan. Now, I will go inform the maid that we need a guest room prepared." Sonomi replied, "It is good to see you again, Gin-kun." She gave a polite bow before exiting the room. That's when Tomoyo went into starry eyed mode.

"You two look so perfect together!" she cried. Syaoran and Sakura both blushed.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan," she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"It's good to see that you are well, Gin-kun. I only hope you and your mother can resolve your differences. It's wrong to look down at Sakura for her status!" she said. Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"I think so, too," he replied.

"Sakura is very special. To call her just another commoner should be a crime," Tomoyo replied. Sakura turned red.

"I take it you are quite fond of her?" he asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I've known her forever. She's my best friend and I love her," she answered. Syaoran looked down at Sakura.

"So do I," he said. Sakura smiled up at him.

"You will take care of him for me, won't you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. He's important to you and he protects you. For that, I owe him everything," Tomoyo answered.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," she said. Syaoran placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"You should probably head home before your family worries about you. I want you to be home if my mother sends men looking for me. It will look best if they find you at home," he told her. She nodded.

"Okay, Gin. You stay safe," she replied. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"You be careful going home. I love you, Sakura," he said.

"I love you, too, Gin," she replied. He kissed her forehead before releasing her. She gave Tomoyo another hug.

"Make sure nothing happens to him," she said.

"I will. Don't you worry," Tomoyo assured her.

"Thank you. I will see you both later," Sakura said.

"Good bye, Sakura," Tomoyo replied. Sakura gave Syaoran another hug before leaving the house and heading back down the road.

* * *

It was several hours later, during afternoon lunch when someone pounded on the cottage door. Fujitaka looked at Touya before getting up to answer the door. There were several guards standing at the door.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Is this Kinomoto Sakura's house?" the one in charge asked.

"Yes, sir," Fujitaka answered.

"Do you know Prince Syaoran Li's where-a-bouts? The queen has good reason that Kinomoto Sakura should know," the guard demanded rudely.

"No, sir. Is he missing?" Fujitaka asked.

"He apparently left the castle early this morning and has not been seen since," the guard answered gruffly.

"Well, if there is any way I or my family can help you let me know," Fujitaka offered.

"It has been ordered by Queen Yelan that every house be searched thoroughly, starting with this one," the guard said. Fujitaka stood aside.

"Come inside then. I have nothing to hide," he replied. The guards came in and searched the house high and low for any sign of Syaoran. Sakura watched helplessly as they tore her room a part. One guard took her special box from her dresser.

"I wonder what this is," he said, pulling off the lid and dropping it to the floor. Sakura's heart almost stopped.

"No! Not that! My mother gave that to me!" she cried, running over to grab his arm. He smirked at her and tossed her aside. She fell to the floor in a heap.

"I will look where ever I please, little girl," he snapped. He was suddenly jerked away from her and shoved into the wall.

"You can touch anything in this house, but you will _not_ touch _her_," Touya growled. The guard just grinned dangerously. Touya let him go and the guard grabbed Syaoran's handkerchief and note.

"I'll be confiscating these," he looked at Kero sitting on Sakura's bed, before grabbing the little yellow fur ball.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Kero cried in displeasure.

"And this," the guard said before leaving the room. Touya knelt down beside Sakura and he hugged him.

"He took Kero!" she cried.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. This will all be over soon," he said.

"I just hope _he's_ safe," she whispered, clinging to her brother.

* * *

Meilin, unfortunately, was being yelled at by Yelan at the very moment.

"Where is he, Meilin Li?! I know you know where he is!" she demanded.

"I don't know where he is. All I know is that before he left he told me he wasn't coming home until you tried to see his side of this situation," Meilin answered. Yelan glared at her.

"You knew he was leaving and you didn't tell me?!" she yelled. Meilin crossed her arms.

"You abandon Syaoran and I for fifteen years, turned me into a cat because I wouldn't leave his side, and won't let him be happy with the woman he loves, yet you expected me to tell you he was running away? Whose side do you think I'm on Auntie?" she shot back.

"Ooo, you insolent little girl!" Yelan yelled.

"In all reality, Aunt Yelan, I'm really not a little girl anymore. And Syaoran isn't a little boy," Meilin replied. Yelan put her hand over her face.

"Leave me, now," she said, waving her other hand. Meilin left the room before she could change her mind.

_Serves you right, Auntie. I think I will go see Uncle now._ She thought. She traveled down the hall and down a flight of stairs. She made it to her uncle's study to find the girls already at work on him.

"Hello, Uncle and cousins," she greeted them.

"Hello, Meilin," the girls answered in unison.

"If you don't mind, ladies, I would like to speak with Uncle, alone," she said. The girls bid farewell to their father and left the room. Meilin stood in front of her uncle's desk, waiting for him to talk to her. He picked up a stack of paper and straightened them.

"Is this about Syaoran, Meilin?" he asked. Meilin smiled.

"Actually I wanted to know why Aunt Yelan is so stubborn about Syaoran," she answered. He gave a slight smile.

"Yes, that. Well, there is something you don't know about her, Meilin. Something she's kept to herself for fifty years. I think if you address her with it, it may help your argument," he replied. She looked at him surprised.

"You're going to help us?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't want my only son to have to relive what his mother and I went through," he answered. Meilin moved around the desk and hugged him.

"Thank you, Uncle," she said. He nodded.

"Like I said, fifty years ago something similar happened to your aunt. Yelan fell in love with a young man. Her parents didn't like him because he was the son of a farmer. So they were forced a part and Yelan was locked in her room for several days at a time. A few weeks later it was arranged for her to marry me and so she did, kicking and screaming. It took several years before I found favor in her eyes."

* * *

**A/N: **Woooh, that's a long chapter! Sorry that it was a bit dull, but it had to be done. Please let me know what you think!!! Next chapter should be up soon! 


	15. Breaking

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hey everybody! I'm actually updating semi on time! Whoot! -Laughs- Sorry about the last chapter. It was a bit dull and pretty long. I didn't mean for that to happen, but it didn't seem to want to be written any other way.

This may very well be my last update before the end of the year. So, if that's the case I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope everyone gets what they want for Christmas and they have lots of fun with family and friends! I hope your holidays are great!

Now that, that is out of the way, here is chapter fifteen!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Breaking

* * *

Meilin walked slowly down the hall toward her bed chambers. She was trying to process what her uncle told her. At the same time she was trying to figure out how to fit it into her argument in such a way that Yelan could not refuse.

_I do have the upper hand, despite how stubborn she is. I know things she doesn't. Plus, uncle and the girls are on our side. It shouldn't take long for us to reach her. _She thought, stepping into her room and shutting the door. She paced around her room, putting her thoughts in order.

"I have an ace up my sleeve, aside from uncle's story, but…." She bit her lip, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers, "But I won't use it unless I have to. Syaoran should know first." She continued to pace for a while before something else brought itself to light.

"I've got it!" she cried, grinning. She headed out of her room and down the hall towards her aunt's room. When she made it she paused outside the door to collect herself and wiped the grin off her face. She didn't want to appear smug about it. It wouldn't win Syaoran any favor. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Her aunt was alone and reading a book in her chair. There was a candle lit on a nearby side table so that she could see the words. She had heard the door, but made no indication of it. Meilin cleared her throat, waiting for her aunt to acknowledge her presence.

"Back for more, Meilin?" she asked, not looking up from her book, "Are you going to tell me where Syaoran is? Because if you aren't I don't want to hear it." She turned the page, still not looking up.

"It doesn't matter if you don't _want _to hear it, Auntie. You _need_ to hear it and that's the bottom line." Meilin answered fiercely, her aunt's attitude making her angry, "I know something about this situation you don't think I do. I know why you are doing this to Syaoran and quite honestly, it's really unfair and very selfish of you. I would think that because it happened to you, you would want your only son to be happy. What happened to you wasn't fair, but do you want your only son to suffer just as you have?" Her voice was quiet as she waited for answer or any sign that her aunt had been paying attention.

Yelan did in fact hear her and had paused in her reading. She lowered her now closed book onto her lap and looked up at her niece. In that moment Meilin noticed just how old her aunt really was and how old she must have felt. She looked at Meilin with tired eyes.

"So, your uncle told you. You couldn't have found out any other way." She sighed softly, "If you know this, he must be on your side as well."

"Yes, he is. He said he didn't want Syaoran to have to go through what the two of you had to go through." Meilin looked at her with a pained expression, voice soft, "You don't know what it's like, Auntie. You weren't here to watch him lose hope. You weren't here to watch as gave up the will to live. No, you ran away. I had to watch as he tortured himself with fantasies that you were coming back for him, that you weren't really abandoning him to the darkness of the curse. And just as he was about to lay down one morning and die, I found his hope in a girl named Sakura Kinomoto.

"I had to watch him suffer in silence until she came to the castle. It was amazing to see the transformation in him! He was alive again and hope returned to his eyes. She's his reason to keep on going. If you try to keep them apart you will only succeed in killing him. He will wither away to nothing and I don't want that. Do you really want that?" Tears fell from Meilin's eyes as she looked at her hands. Yelan watched her quietly, not so sure she should say anything. This was the first time she had ever heard how her niece felt about the situation.

"It hurt so much to watch him when she had to leave to tend to her sick father. He was going to lie down and die if she hadn't come back to the castle, back to him. She is his heartbeat, Auntie. Cut him off from her and he will cease to exist.

"Do you remember telling him, fifteen years ago on his eighteenth birthday, to find himself a bride? That meant _he_ could choose his own bride. That meant you would have no say in it. Now you are trying to go back on your word because he fell in love with a girl _society _labels as a commoner?" Meilin spat the word as though it tasted disgusting on her tongue.

"To be quite frank, Auntie, the cherry blossom is richer than even you are. She has riches where it truly counts and that's more than I can say for you if you are going to refuse your son's wish to marry her," she finished, finally, looking back up at her aunt. Yelan stared at her as if she were surprised that Meilin had the audacity to say those things to her. However, she look gave way to another of weariness.

"His happiness means more to you than anything else on this earth, am I correct?" she asked quietly. Meilin nodded.

"More than you could ever know. Otherwise, I would not risk my life to talk to you in such a way, but you needed to hear it," she answered. Yelan sighed again.

"Alright then, Meilin. I will listen to what he has to say, _but_ I will not guarantee that I will give him my blessings. I want to hear what he has to say and then I want to see the Kinomoto girl in private. I want to hear what they both have to say before I even think about supporting his wish to marry her. Understood?" she said.

"Yes, Auntie," Meilin answered.

"Go contact the Kinomoto girl. I know she has to know something about Syaoran's current location. Tell them I want to see them as soon as possible," Yelan replied.

"Thank you, Auntie!" Meilin said, rushing over to Yelan and hugging her. She kissed her aunt's cheek and left the room in a hurry. Upon reaching her room she gathered some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and settled down to writer her letter to Sakura. As the quill scratched the paper, a large grin grew on her face.

* * *

It was already dark outside when the castle's messenger made it to Sakura's home. Fujitaka answered the door wearily. He had, had about enough of opening the door on a castle official. They were all relaxing in the living room by the fireplace when the knock came.

"How can I help you?" he asked, forcing a tired smile.

"I have a letter for Kinomoto Sakura from Lady Meilin Li. Is she home? It's rather important," the messenger asked. Sakura, who was sitting on a rug in front of the fireplace, perked up at the sound of her name and Meilin's. She climbed to her feet and rushed to the door.

"I'm right here," she answered. The messenger smiled and pulled the letter from his bag.

"Here you go," he said, putting it in her hands. Fujitaka bid farewell to the messenger as Sakura broke the seal on the envelope. She pulled out the letter as she walked back toward the fireplace so she could read it. Her eyes danced over the paper excitedly.

_Dear cherry blossom,_

_We have been hard at work here at the castle and it seems to have paid off! Uncle is now on our side and may very well have given me the key to sway Auntie. I had another talk with her after working out my argument._

_It has taken a while, but I'm happy to announce that she said she is willing to at least talk to and listen to Syaoran's side from his own lips. She did say, however, that she will not guarantee supporting him, but she will at least listen. She wants both you and Syaoran to come to the castle as soon as you possibly can. She wants to talk to both of you before she makes her final decision._

_It will probably be best to wait until tomorrow to come. The sun is already setting as I write this. I wish both of you the best of luck!_

_Your friend always,_

_Meilin_

Sakura smiled as she read it again and again. Fujitaka, Yukito, and Touya were watching her intently, waiting to hear what the letter had to say. Sakura finally tore her eyes away to look at them.

"So?" Touya asked.

"So, what?" Sakura answered, oblivious. Touya shook his head and sighed.

"What's it say?" he asked, waving his hand toward the letter.

"Oh! Yes, the letter." She laughed, "Meilin wrote to say that Syaoran's mother is finally willing to listen to us. She wants both of us to come to the castle tomorrow." Fujitaka smiled.

"That's great news, Sakura-chan," he said.

"Yes, it is. I will go to Tomoyo's tomorrow morning and tell Syaoran. It's too late now," she replied. Fujitaka nodded.

"You should rest then. You have a big day ahead of you," he said, moving to hug her.

"Yes, I most certainly do," she replied, hugging him back, thinking about what the confrontation would be like. It sent shivers down her back.

* * *

Syaoran was in the guest room, provided by Sonomi, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. The room was rather dark, the sun having set a few moments ago. He hadn't bothered with lighting a candle. His eyes had just drifted shut when someone pounded at the front door. He jerked awake, sitting up suddenly at the noise. He got to his feet and quickly covered the distance to the closed door. He opened it a crack and positioned his ear so he could hear the commotion downstairs. By this time someone had answered the door and let whoever it was inside.

"We would like to see the lady of the house. It is urgent," he heard a gruff voice come from below. Syaoran cursed under his breath.

_They're here already._ He thought, turning away. _She isn't messing around. She really wants me home._ He was getting his bag together when Tomoyo slid quietly into his room.

"Are you ready to go, Gin-kun?" she whispered. He turned to look at her. She was dressed simply and in dark clothes. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight braid and a black cloak donned her shoulders.

"Almost," he answered softly. He fastened his cloak around his neck and pulled up his hood. He threw his bag over his shoulder. He looked at her and nodded to let her know he was ready.

"Okay. We are going to head out the back door and through the woods towards Eriol's. His house is south west through the trees. When we get there we'll be safe," she whispered. Syaoran nodded. She pulled up her hood and led him to the door. She took a peek out into the hallway, pointing her ear toward the foyer. Syaoran stood close by, trying to listen to what was going on downstairs.

"His royal highness, Prince Syaoran Li, has been missing since early this morning. Queen Yelan has ordered us to search every house in town for any sign of him," a guard spoke, voice tired.

"Oh, dear! Did someone kidnap him or something else?" Sonomi's voice rang with surprise and worry. Tomoyo turned and looked at Syaoran, motioning for him to follow. She stepped out into the hallway, Syaoran followed suit, looking over his shoulder occasionally. Tomoyo led him down the hallway away from the front door. There was a staircase toward the back of the house that led down into the kitchens. From there it was several feet to a back door that opened on the woods behind the house.

The trip to the door was easy enough, but Syaoran understood the look in Tomoyo's eyes. It told him it would only get harder from here on out. He nodded, giving her the okay to continue. She opened the door and they stepped out into the darkness. She shut the door softly behind them. The dark trees stretched on before them, but they knew they were not yet safe.

Syaoran was sure that even if most of the search party was in the house, a few would be outside looking for anything suspicious. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and raised her arm. She pointed off to the left, showing him where they needed to go. Syaoran nodded again and they headed off. Just beyond the tree line was a steep hill leading down into the woods. Tomoyo had to lift her skirts so she wouldn't trip on them. Syaoran kept glancing back at the house to make sure no one heard them.

They were halfway down the hill when the trouble started. There was a partially rotted log well hidden by a blanket of leaves in Tomoyo's path. Because it was so dark and they could not carry a light she didn't see it. She only noticed it when it was too late. She slipped and fell, letting out a cry of surprise before she could stop herself, as she tumbled down the hill. Syaoran's eyes widened in fear and he took off after her. She came to a stop at the bottom, covered in leaves and dirt. He climbed down to her quickly and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. She brushed herself off before looking at him.

"A bit scraped up and I think I hurt my ankle, but I'll be okay," she answered. She put some weight on it to test it out and winced.

"It's no good. I won't be able to walk on it," she said.

"Come, put your arm over my shoulders," he replied, standing on her right side. She did as he said, resting part of her weight on him. He wrapped his arm around her wait to support her and held her other arm over his shoulders. They were ready to start back on their trail when they heard voices above them.

"It came from this direction!"

"Are you positive?" another asked.

"I'm sure of it!"

"Then let's check it out." Syaoran cursed again.

"They've caught on to us. Let's get out of here," he said. She nodded and they took off as fast as her ankle would allow. They heard several foot steps in the leaves behind them. They were a good distance a head, but Syaoran knew that at the speed they were going, the guards would catch up to them in no time.

They were able to stay ahead for a few precious minutes. The guards didn't quite know which way to go to follow them and that bought them more time. They continued on blindly through the dark, panting with exertion. He didn't know how much farther they had to go, but he hoped it wasn't much further.

"Gin-kun, those lights up ahead! That's Eriol's house. We're almost there," Tomoyo panted. Syaoran looked in the direction she indicated. There were several small lights in the distance, forming the silhouette of a large house. He felt relief well up in him, but too soon. The moment he let himself feel relieved was the moment they were ambushed by the group of guards. They were quickly surrounded and forced to stop. One stepped forward, lighting his torch.

"Finally we caught up to you, your highness," he said, out of breath. Syaoran clenched his jaw. Tomoyo looked up at the faces around her with fear.

"I'll only go quietly if you bring no harm to the girl. I forced her to help me escape. She has nothing to do with this," he replied. The guard nodded.

"As you wish, your highness, but unfortunately we still have to bring her with us," he said. Syaoran turned to Tomoyo.

"I will clear everything up with my mother and they will let you go. I promise," he said to Tomoyo. She nodded and relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but orders are orders," the guard told him.

"I understand. Don't rush her, she's hurt her ankle," he replied as the guards moved in to make sure he didn't get away again. They marched him back toward the castle.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you guys think? Let me know! And before anyone asks me, the previous chapter and this chapter have occurred over the course of one day. By the time she backs down its late enough that the guards would have reached Syaoran before they would get the message from the castle to stop their search for him. Anyway, I hope everyone has a safe and Merry Christmas! 


	16. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One for the disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I trust your Christmas and New Year holidays were good? I really hope so! My holidays were great minus a few mishaps. -Smiles- But those have been sorted out so everything is well. I hope everyone has a wonderful year this year.

I've been working on this chapter for the passed week. I've been trying to get it just right and I think I've got it. I'm sorry if it's a bit long compared to my last update, but this chapter shouldn't be as dull as chapter fourteen. -Laughs- I'm hoping everyone likes this one much better! Lots of things happen in this chapter and hopefully they are things you all will enjoy.

Now here is chapter sixteen!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Confrontation

* * *

Early the next morning the cottage door was opened on a frantic Sonomi. She was pacing around the living area, wringing her hands when Sakura greeted her. She was still in her night clothes and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had only just awaken, her father having fetched her at Sonomi's panicked request. Upon seeing Sakura, Sonomi rushed to her, gripping her upper arms in her hands.

"Sakura, have you heard from Tomoyo and Syaoran-kun?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Sakura frowned, her brain still fogged with sleep.

"No, I haven't, Sonomi-san. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Last night the guards came to the house. As we had planned, Tomoyo snuck Syaoran-kun out the back door to Eriol's house. I only expected her to be gone for a few hours. Just long enough to help Syaoran-kun settle in at Eriol's and for the guards to leave. She didn't come home last night. I checked at Eriol's and he said they never made it to his house," Sonomi answered, her voice rising. Finally the fog in Sakura's head dispersed as she took in what Sonomi said.

"If they didn't make it to Eriol's and they didn't come back home, then the guards must have found them. They have to be at the castle. But, Syaoran's mother said we could come to her. Why would they have taken Syaoran forcefully?" Sakura asked. Sonomi looked at her with hope.

"Maybe they are at the castle. You could go and see since you just said they are expecting you, yes?" she asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I can go and check the castle. Don't you worry, Sonomi-san. I'll go and get some answers. You wait at home. I'll bring Eriol with me so if Tomoyo is at the castle he can escort her home," she answered. Sonomi pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I knew I could count on you. I'll be waiting. Come tell me what happens at the castle," she said. Sakura smiled and hugged her back.

"I will," she replied. Sonomi left and Sakura went back to her room to get ready, butterflies in her stomach. She was unsure of what to expect.

* * *

Syaoran was glaring darkly at his mother while she yelled at the guards who were unfortunate enough to be the ones who brought him to her room. Meilin was standing next to Tomoyo, who had been given a chair because of her ankle. Meilin was slightly amused at the predicament the guards were in. Tomoyo was a bit overwhelmed by Yelan and her ferocious attitude despite her age. However, she was grateful for the chair and that someone had taken the time to wrap her ankle.

"Did you not get my message?! I sent one out for everyone to stop looking for Syaoran and to let him come to the castle on his own! What kind of guards are you? Leave my sight this instant before I decide to punish you further," she demanded. They didn't hesitate to leave the room or argue with her. They knew better than to do either. She sighed and looked at her son.

"What now, Mother? You have me home, just like you wanted," he asked dully.

"Now we wait for the Kinomoto girl." She answered, "But I want to know why you were with this girl here?" Yelan gestured toward Tomoyo, who shrank in the chair involuntarily. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo.

"She is a friend of Sakura's. I made her help me escape. She had nothing to do with it. I would prefer if you let her go, Mother," he answered. Yelan nodded.

"I have no problem with letting her go free, Syaoran. Very technically, she wasn't helping you escape. I gave the order to cease searching for you just before sundown. Apparently, a group of guards looking for you didn't get the message. I told Meilin to send the Kinomoto girl a letter to summon you both to the castle because I want to talk to you," she replied. Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he asked, not sure if she was saying what he heard or if he was reading too deep. She sighed again.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Kinomoto girl and I wanted to talk to her as well. While we are waiting for her I want you to tell me why I should let you be with her," she answered. Syaoran had to wipe the silly grin off his face at the news. At this, Meilin took a step forward.

"Before this discussion continues, there is something important I need to tell Syaoran," she said. Yelan nodded.

"Go ahead, Meilin," she replied. Meilin walked to his side and pulled him away from his mother.

"There is something you should know about the cherry blossom. She's very special, more than we initially thought. One morning, the same morning she wrote the letter to Tomoyo, I was going to get her and I over heard her talking to herself. She can tap into the castle's magic! She also had these dreams about you when you were the wolf beast. You were talking to her in her dreams," she said, making sure no one else could hear her. Syaoran smiled.

"I knew about the dreams because she told me, but I didn't know she could use the castle's magic! It makes sense though," he replied, nodding. He smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He stepped back over to his mother and took in a breath. He hadn't exactly prepared for this yet.

"She selflessly saved me when she didn't have to. She left her family and friends to help me without a second thought. She was my angel of light when I was lost in a darkness I never thought I could escape from.

"Mother, she's the reason I wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night. She's my reason to go on when I feel like there is nothing left. She's my reason to live and I would give my life for. My heart beats for her. She makes me weak and she makes me strong. I feel it in my heart and soul, she's my number One. She's my soul mate. I love her, Mother, and nothing will ever change that. I want to be at her side for the rest of her life. I want her to be my wife if she'll have me. I would die without her.

"There is something else about her. While she was here, when I was the wolf beast, she had dreams about the human me. Somehow she was connecting with my subconscious. She knew I was dying without ever being near me. She can also use the castle's magic. I didn't see it with my own eyes. Meilin is the one who found out about that," he finished, watching his mother. She had a look of surprise written across her face. She looked at Meilin.

"Is this true?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Meilin and Tomoyo. Tomoyo was looking at him starry eyed after his speech.

"Yes, Auntie. I didn't see it, but I heard her talking. She was trying to light a candle with the Magic. When it did actually light up I heard her thank it. The aura felt different in her room. I'm sure she used it," she answered. Yelan had a new glint in her eyes.

"I want to speak with her before I make my decision, Syaoran. This is a very interesting development indeed," she said. Syaoran nodded. He knew the last part would catch her attention and he took advantage of it.

"Yes, Mother," he replied.

"She should be here shortly," Yelan said, falling quiet. She became lost in her thoughts. Syaoran walked over to Meilin and Tomoyo.

"Thank you, Meilin. That may very well be my key to win her over. I must ask, what made her change her mind about talking to me?" he asked softly. Meilin smiled.

"Uncle is on our side. He told me a story about Auntie that I used against her. She caved after I argued with her about it," she answered. Syaoran smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you again. You're a life saver," he said.

"Anything for you and the cherry blossom," she replied. He looked down at Tomoyo.

"As soon as Sakura gets here, we'll take you home," he told her. Tomoyo nodded, smiling and took his hands in hers.

"Did you mean all that? Everything you said about Sakura-chan?" she asked, looked up at him. He nodded, very serious.

"Every word, but don't tell her of my intentions. I want to ask Kinomoto-san for her hand before she gets any word of it," he answered. Tomoyo nodded.

"Of course! Not a word! My lips are sealed," she answered, squeezing his hands. The door to the room opened suddenly, causing them to jump. He turned his head to find a guard leading Sakura in roughly by the arm, Eriol behind them. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as she whimpered softly. He moved swiftly towards them.

"Your highness, Kinomoto Sakura here to see you," he said, saying her name with disgust. Sakura stopped and tore her arm free from his grasp. He sneered at her before Syaoran reached them. Syaoran growled in his throat and took her arm gently.

"I tried to stop him, but he threatened me," Eriol said, moving around the guard to Sakura's side. He examined her arm for bruising while Syaoran glared at the guard.

"This is how you treat guests in our castle? You will _not_ put your hands on her like that again. Do you understand?" he hissed, putting himself in front of Sakura protectively. The guard was taken aback at Syaoran's anger. He looked at Yelan who was also looking at him disapprovingly.

"Answer him. He is right, you don't treat out guests in such a manner. Especially a young woman," she said. The guard nodded and left quickly. Syaoran turned to Sakura, his face growing soft.

"Did he hurt you, Sakura?" he answered, taking her arms gently. She looked slightly unsettled.

"My arm is sore where he grabbed me and yesterday… at my house…," she paused biting her lip and looking down. Syaoran frowned, ducking his head so he could look into her eyes.

"What did he do, Sakura?" he asked, softly, but firmly. She looked at him.

"He went through my special box and took your handkerchief and letter. When I tried to stop him, he threw me into my wall," she answered. Syaoran clenched his jaw.

"It'll be okay. I'll take care of him," he said, taking her into his arms and holding her lovingly. He kissed her forehead as Eriol headed toward Tomoyo.

"I'm glad you're okay. I got worried when Sonomi-san told me you and Tomoyo didn't make it to Eriol's. But I figured you would be here so I came," she replied. He nodded.

"Daidouji-san and I were caught by the guards on our way to Hiiragizawa-kun's house. Mother said she sent out a message to cease the search, but they didn't get it," he explained. They walked toward the others. Sakura greeted and hugged Meilin and Tomoyo. Eriol stood at Tomoyo's side, holding her hand. He'd been worried about her.

"It's good to see you again, Meilin," Sakura said. Meilin smiled.

"You, too, cherry blossom," she replied.

"Well, now if all your greetings are through, I would like to speak to Kinomoto alone," Yelan spoke up, watching them from her chair. Syaoran nodded and turned to the others, especially Sakura.

"It's Sakura's turn to speak. We'll wait elsewhere," he looked at her. She looked a little scared, but she nodded. Eriol helped Tomoyo to her feet. Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan. You can do it," she said. Sakura smiled weakly as everyone except Syaoran and Yelan left the room. He took her into his arms and hugged her.

"No matter what, I love you, Sakura," he kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"I love you, too, Syaoran. It'll be okay," she replied. He nodded and let her go. He reluctantly turned away from her and walked out of her room. Once he was gone, she took in a breath before turning to Yelan. The woman sat watching her. Her graying hair was pulled out of her proud face, her dark eyes set firmly on Sakura's emerald ones. Sakura brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"How exactly do you feel about my son?" Yelan asked.

"I love him, your highness, more than you could ever know," Sakura answered, shaking like a leaf. Yelan processed this information for a moment, her eyes traveling over the girl in front of her.

"Did you know who he was before you agreed to help him?" she asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, highness. I didn't know Gin, the wolf beast, and Syaoran were one in the same until just before he changed back into a human," she answered.

"Then why on Earth would you be willing to help a complete stranger?" Yelan asked puzzled.

"Because I can't stand watching those around me suffer. My brother told me I was the only one who could help Gin. He has visions and he knew a little bit about Gin's situation. I couldn't just say no because I would miss my friends and family, especially when only I could help the one suffering," she answered.

"Are you really in love with my son or is it his status and wealth?" Sakura looked at her as if the answer was clear.

"I didn't even know who Gin was. I didn't even realize I was in love with him until I found him on the ballroom floor dying. He was in pain and I couldn't help him. When he changed into the man who called to me in my dreams I was nervous. I had been thinking they were two different people the whole time. I felt like I didn't know him, but I realized he was the man under the fur. He was the kind, gentle heart in the beast. He was the one who danced with me in the ballroom, he was the one who asked me to stay with him forever, and the one who was dying without me.

"I realized I loved both the beast he was and the man he is. Knowing that killed me because even if I do love him for his heart, he's the prince and status won't allow me to love him. Especially if his own mother won't accept me and that I love her son for all the right reasons. I loved Syaoran before I knew he was the prince," her voice fell to a whisper as tears fell down her cheeks. Yelan stood and walked toward her.

"Kinomoto, I have a hard time believing in that kind of love. That's one of the reasons I'm so against it. I will think about what I've learned today before I make my decision. However, I want you to do something for me first," she said. Sakura nodded and wiped the tears from her face. Yelan took her hands in hers.

"Does the air in the castle feel different to you? Does it feel different from the air outside?" Sakura looked at the woman in front of her with a startled realization.

"Yes, highness, it does feel different now that you mention it," she answered. Yelan nodded.

"How does it feel different?" she asked. Sakura thought about it for a moment. She furrowed her brow in thought.

"It feels like someone is watching me. Someone that isn't there," she finally answered. The corners of Yelan's mouth turned up slightly.

"Tell me, Kinomoto, what happened the day you lit the candle," she said.

"Okay, highness. Um, I couldn't find anything to light the candle and I saw Meilin and Syaoran do strange things by talking to the air. So, I thought maybe I could do it. I asked the air to light the candle and at first nothing happened. I was a bit disappointed, but I asked again and the candle caught fire that time," Sakura replied. Yelan nodded.

"Do you see that candle on my table?" She turned so Sakura could see it. Sakura nodded, "I want you to concentrate on that strange feeling in the air and then look at the candle. Then I want you to say, 'Firey, light that candle.' Understand?" Sakura nodded again.

"I'll try," she answered. Yelan moved aside so she could watch. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling like Yelan told her. It grew stronger and stronger until it enveloped her. She opened her eyes and looked at the candle.

"Firey, light that candle," she said, pointing at it. Instantly, a small halo of fire swirled around the top of the candle. The halo broke in half, one end dipping down to the wick. The rest of the halo followed suit, lighting the candle. Yelan was smiling now.

"Thank you, Kinomoto. You may leave now," she said. Sakura nodded, still watching the candle. She tore her gaze away and left the room.

* * *

Syaoran spent most of the time Sakura was with his mother looking around the castle for the guard responsible for hurting her. His search was paid off when he found him down a hallway near the ballroom. He walked up behind his unsuspecting victim, blood boiling. He shoved the guard up against the wall, hard.

"Woah! What's going on?!" he cried, before he realized it was Syaoran.

"How do you like getting pushed around? Huh? Not very much do you?" Syaoran growled. The guard shook his head, not saying a word.

"Is this how you treat women? It doesn't matter that Sakura's a commoner or that my mother doesn't like her. Women don't deserve such treatment. You'll learn to regret your actions. I could have your head for touching your future queen in such a manner," he snarled. The guard turned white.

"F-future q-queen?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, future queen. I won't have your head, no. I can think of worse things to do to you," Syaoran grinned evilly, dragging the guard down the hall.

Our friend found himself in the middle of town square tied to a wooden pole in his underwear. Above his head was a sign that read 'I Attack Helpless Women.' Several townsfolk were standing in a circle around him, heckling him and throwing various rotten vegetables at him. A rock or two found their way into the mix as well. A little boy ran up to him, his face smudged with dirt.

"My mommy says you're bad man because you hit girls! That's not very nice!" he yelled, kicking the man as hard as he could in the shins before running away. The crowd closed in on him and all that was heard were shrieks of despair.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Syaoran was summoned by his mother to her room. He was told to come alone. He wandered into the room, not sure if he wanted to know what she had to say. His mother was standing by her window looking out at the view.

"You called, Mother?" he asked anxiously. She turned and looked at him.

"Syaoran, I called you here because I've made my decision. I talked it over with your father and we agree," she answered Syaoran's heart sped up at the news. He swallowed hard, preparing for an argument.

"What is your answer, Mother?" he asked. She watched him.

"Meilin forced me to look passed her status and your father forced me to stop reliving my past. Once I could do that I realized my problem was I was afraid she didn't really love you for you. I was afraid she only wanted to be with you because you are royalty. That's part of the story your uncle doesn't know.

"The reason I was so against this is because when I was younger my parents found out I was in love with a farmer's boy. They were furious when they found out and locked me in my room. Several days passed before I was married off to you father. I found out years later that the reason my parents locked me in my room was because that boy never loved me. His family was angry with ours because we were taking their farm land. It was going to be taken because they weren't paying taxes for their land. He was using me to get to my family. I was blinded by love, love he never had for me.

"My son, I didn't want this to happen to you. Many people in this part of the world would love to marry you for the wrong reasons. I didn't want her to be one of them because you love her so. However, I did go the wrong way about this entire thing and for that I am sorry. I _do_ want what's best for you, Syaoran," she answered. Syaoran walked toward her.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't know," he said. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Of course you didn't, Syaoran. I know now that Kinomoto is nothing like the boy I knew. She loves you like you love her. She also has the gift of magic, which is a plus." She smiled at him, "You have both your father's and my blessings to marry the Kinomoto girl." A large smile broke across Syaoran's face as he rushed forward to hug her.

"Thank you, Mother. You have no idea what this means to me," he said. She hugged him back.

"I have an idea though," she replied. He backed away, taking her hands.

"I have a request," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I would like to go back with Sakura. I want to ask her father for her hand. I don't know how long it will take for him to agree, but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes," he answered. She nodded.

"You may go with her. I'm not stopping you," she replied, smiling. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Mother. Send Father my thanks. I want to tell her the good news," he said, letting her go and heading for the door.

"I will, Syaoran," she watched him go, happy that her son had found his own happiness, despite her interference.

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! That was a long chapter! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know! 


	17. The Fall

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for the disclaimer.

**A/N: **Hiya, everyone! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story. I'm partially happy and partially sad to announce that after this chapter there are only two more chapters left. I've had so much fun with this story it's hard to believe it's almost over!

I think you all will enjoy this next chapter. It's also a bit long, but lots of different things happen. It was fun writing this part of the story and it will be fun writing the next two chapters. I hope you all enjoy it!

Now, on with chapter seventeen!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - The Fall

* * *

Syaoran traveled down the hall to his own room where he knew everyone would be waiting. There was a spring in his step he didn't have before and a bright smile on his face. When he made it to his door he'd decided he wanted it to be a surprise and his smile would ruin it. He stood at his door hand on the knob as he tried to keep from smiling. He took a breath before opening the door. He stepped inside, all eyes on him as he entered. Meilin moved forward while Sakura stood still, watching him.

"What did she say, Syaoran?" Meilin asked. Syaoran looked at each person in the room, each eager to hear what he had to say, before ending up on Sakura. He let out a breath as he stepped toward her. His amber eyes stared deep into her emerald ones.

"Well, she said." He paused, scooping her up much like he did the night she told him she loved him, grinning just as big, "She won't interfere anymore. We can be together and nothing will stop us." He spun her around, laughing. She looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked. He sat her down on her feet.

"Really," he answered, dipping his head down to capture her lips. He kissed her gently, but full of love as he held her. She kissed him back with just as much. He pulled away from her and smiled. She smiled back and threw her arms around him.

"This is great news, Syaoran!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, it is. I will travel with you to your home. I have something I must do," he replied. She nodded.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"As soon and you and everyone else is ready to leave," he answered, looking at Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo smiled.

"We are ready when you are," she replied. Meilin stepped forward, grabbing Syaoran's shoulder.

"Good luck," she said, taking his hand and placing something inside of it. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Meilin. Without your help this wouldn't have been possible," he replied. She merely smiled.

"I will see you all later," she said and the group left her to herself. She smiled, knowing exactly what Syaoran's plans were, down to the item she'd placed in his hand.

* * *

The group of four made their way to Sakura's cottage. The journey was slow going due to Tomoyo's ankle. When they finally made it, they were greeted by Sakura's father at the door.

"How did it go?" he asked, letting them in. He was happy to find Syaoran among the group. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"It went great! She's not going to try and come between us anymore," she answered as Eriol helped Tomoyo to a chair. Fujitaka smiled.

"That's good news! I'm happy for you, Sakura," he replied, hugging her back. The subject that had been on Syaoran's mind the moment he'd realized he loved Sakura was causing him to fidget. He was so close to his hopes and goal he could almost taste them. All he had to do was get the man before him alone and talk to him.

"We brought Tomoyo home like I promised Sonomi-san. Syaoran and Tomoyo were caught by the guards on their way to Eriol's like I thought," she said. Fujitaka nodded and looked at Tomoyo with concern.

"You should probably get home before your mother gets even more worried than she already is," he replied. Tomoyo nodded.

"I know. I just need to rest my ankle. It's bothering me," she said, smiling. Eriol took her hand in his.

"I'll help her home when she thinks she can make it," he broke in, looking down at her. Fujitaka smiled.

"Of course. Sonomi-san is worried about you, so don't be too long," he said.

"I can carry you home, Tomoyo-chan. It's not that far from here," Eriol looked at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered.

"Okay," she smiled, her face a little pink. Syaoran took Sakura's arm gently.

"Do you mind going with Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san? I would like to talk to your father," he asked.

"Sure, I can go. I promised to tell Sonomi-san all the details," she smiled.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead, "I love you, Sakura." She hugged him tight.

"I love you, too, Syaoran," she replied. She walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol as he picked Tomoyo up bridal style. She turned and smiled at Syaoran as she walked the door. He waved goodbye and when the door was shut behind her his heart beat almost doubled. Fujitaka had been watching them quietly and waiting for Syaoran. Syaoran turned to him nervously. His mouth was suddenly very dry and he was forgetting how to talk.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Fujitaka prompted after a few minutes of silence. He could tell the younger man was bothered about something. Syaoran nodded, trying to clear his throat of the lump that'd lodged itself there somehow.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I do." He said, glancing up at Sakura's father, "Kinomoto-san, I love your daughter with all my heart and I'm here today to ask you for her hand in marriage. I don't want to ask her unless I have your blessings. You don't have to answer me right now and I will do whatever you find necessary to become worthy in your eyes." He was wringing his hands as he looked for any sign of a yea or nay to his question. Fujitaka smiled slightly.

"Quite honestly, because you want to take my little girl away, you may never find favor in my eyes on that point." He continued when he noticed Syaoran paling, "However, I will consider your question. I have to think about it. For now, if you don't mind, we could use another set of hands around the house. I'm getting old and can't do what I once was able to." Syaoran let go of the breath he'd been holding.

_He didn't say no right away, so this has to be a good sign. _He thought, feeling slightly relieved.

"Thank you, sir. I will help however I can," he said, bowing his head slightly. Fujitaka smiled.

"There are a few things I have in mind. Follow me and I'll show you," he replied, leading Syaoran to the back.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at Tomoyo's house, Sonomi, after fussing over her daughter, whisked Sakura away to talk to her. Eriol and Tomoyo were left to themselves. Eriol carried her up to her room and set her down on her bed. He took her cheek gently in hand and kissed her softly.

"I was worried about you," he said, watching her with his deep blue eyes. She hugged him.

"I know and I'm sorry, Eriol. I didn't mean to. It's my fault we got caught. I fell and hurt myself. I was so surprised I cried out. We almost made it to your house when we were surrounded," she replied.

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is you're okay," he smiled at her and knelt down. He removed her shoe gently and unwrapped her ankle. It was swollen and slightly bruised from the fall. He clucked his tongue as he examined it.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked up at her.

"You've done a good job of hurting yourself, Tomoyo," he answered.

"That bad, huh?" she asked. He nodded.

"You stay here. I'll go get you some ice to put on it. You just get comfortable," he answered, standing. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Tomoyo took the time to change into something clean and much more comfortable. She settled into her bed, propping her ankle up on a pillow. She unbraided her hair and smoothed it out. A soft know sounded at her door while she was combing her fingers through her long locks.

"Come in," she called. Eriol entered and smiled at her. He had a couple chunks of ice wrapped in cloth in his hand. He left the door cracked and walked over to the bed.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor," she smiled back. He laid the ice on either side of her ankle, careful not to jar it. He sat on the bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms and cuddling her.

"How does it feel now?" he asked. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It feels better now, thank you, Eriol," she answered, closing her eyes. He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Good, you rest now. We'll have a lot of work ahead of us if Syaoran-sama and Sakura become engaged," he said. Tomoyo laughed.

"Yes, we will. I've already promised to make her wedding dress," she replied. Eriol chuckled.

"Of course," he said, closing his eyes and smiling. The two fell asleep in each others arms, not a care in the world.

* * *

Syaoran spent the next few days helping Touya and Yukito making repairs around the house, keeping the yard neat, and raking the path to the cottage smooth. There were a few weak spots in the roof that were leaking and Fujitaka wanted them repaired. So the boys found themselves on the roof looking for them early one afternoon. The first one they found was near the front of the cottage over the living area. They were crowded around it inspecting the bad area to see how big it was. The roof was a bit steep, making their work that much harder. Syaoran wiped his forehead and looked at the other two.

"How much of it do you think needs to be fixed?" he asked.

"Not sure. We're going to have to take this top layer off over it to see the extent of the damage," Touya answered, peeling up a piece of the roof. Syaoran nodded, shifting to check more of the section they were looking at. A loud crack was heard as his foot went through a bad portion they'd missed, knocking him off balance.

"Woah!" he cried, arms flailing as he fell backwards, sliding down the roof and off into the yard below. He landed with a muffled thud. It happened too fast for Touya or Yukito to react. They both scrambled off the roof and down the ladder as fast as they could. Syaoran was lying in the grass with his hand on his side and his face twisted in pain. They made it to the ground as Sakura and Fujitaka rushed out of the house at the noise.

"Syaoran! Are you okay?!" Sakura cried, running to his side. He groaned in reply. Fujitaka knelt beside him and leaned over to examine him.

"Syaoran, talk to me. Where does it hurt?" he asked. Touya and Yukito were standing over them, waiting for some way to help.

"Ribs… arm sore." Syaoran gasped out, "And… my leg." Fujitaka looked up at his sons.

"Yukito, run and fetch the doctor. Touya tell me what happened?" he asked, moving to take Syaoran's hand off his side. Yukito nodded and ran off down the road. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and stroked it gently.

"His foot went through the roof, causing him to fall," Touya answered. Fujitaka looked at Syaoran, lifting his tunic shirt to look at his side. The impact sight where he'd apparently landed on his arm was red and had the beginnings of a bruise. He couldn't find any deformity in the shape of his rib cage to indicate broken ribs. He pressed gently on Syaoran's side and ribs, feeling for any broken bones that escaped his vision. Syaoran yelped in pain at the pressure.

"It doesn't look or feel like anything is broken. You might have bruised them and you got the wind knocked out of you. Can you move your arm or leg at all?" he asked. Syaoran successfully moved both parts, but it was painful for him to do so. Fujitaka looked up at Touya.

"We need to get him inside and on a bed to rest. Yukito's room is closest to the door so we'll take him there," he said. Touya nodded and moved to pick Syaoran up under his arms and Fujitaka grabbed his legs gently. They lifted him on a count of three and began carrying him inside. Sakura followed, her brow furrowed at the sound of Syaoran whimpers and groans. They brought him inside and into Yukito's room. He was laid as carefully and comfortably on the bed as possible.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Papa?" Sakura asked, watching Syaoran. He was lying with his good hand over his face, which was twisted in pain with each breath he took.

"He's a tough one, Sakura. He'll be fine. He just needs some rest and to see the doctor. I don't think anything is broken, but he's going to be sore," he answered. She nodded and took a step closer to the bed.

"The doctor will be here soon, Syaoran. Don't worry. I know it hurts, but give it some time," she said. He moved his hand so he could look at her at the sound of her voice. He forced a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he replied. She shook her head.

"There's no need to be. It isn't your fault," she said, smiling slightly at him. She leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. A few moments later, Yukito returned with the doctor was she was being shooed from the room.

"The doctor needs to examine him completely for injuries, so you need to go out in the living room or your room, Sakura," her father said. She nodded and turned back to Syaoran.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too, Sakura," he replied. She smiled at him before leaving the room with Touya. The doctor rushed in and Fujitaka shut the door. He was an elderly man with large glasses and graying hair.

"What on earth? What is the prince doing at your house?" he asked when he got a good look at the patient.

"It's a long story, Doc. To make things short, it's by his choice and he has permission," Fujitaka answered. The doctor looked up at him over the tops of his glasses in disbelief.

"The queen was just looking for him the other day," he replied. Fujitaka sighed.

"I'm not holding him here against his will. Look, he's hurt pretty badly. Do you mind checking him out before getting into it with me? " he said.

"It's true…, Doc," Syaoran spoke up. The doctor looked back at Syaoran before nodding.

"What exactly happened?" he asked.

"He wanted to help my sons with some roof work. His foot went through the roof and he fell off," Fujitaka answered. The doctor looked at him again with disbelief before going about his work, examining Syaoran thoroughly. It took several minutes before the doctor was finished.

"It appears that nothing is broken, only badly bruised and twisted. We'll need to wrap his chest to restrict the expansion of his chest when he breathes. It'll make breathing a lot less painful for him. We'll also need to wrap that knee and ankle. He twisted them badly when his foot was caught and he fell," the doctor finally spoke up. Fujitaka nodded in agreement. The doctor looked in his bag, pulling out items they needed to complete the task. With help from Fujitaka, the doctor wrapped Syaoran's chest, knee and ankle. The job was finished quickly and Syaoran was finally able to rest.

"Anything special we need to do, Doc?" Fujitaka asked.

"He needs to stay off that leg as much as possible. He doesn't need to lift anything even remotely heavy and needs lots of rest. Occasionally you will need to unwrap the knee and ankle to let the skin breathe and check the chest wrap. Make sure it isn't too tight and keep an eye on the bruising and swelling," the doctor answered. Fujitaka nodded as the doctor stood to leave.

"No problem, Doc," he replied. The doctor bid farewell and left the room. Fujitaka looked back at Syaoran who was attempting to sit up.

"Where are you going?" he asked walking to his bedside.

"I can't just lay here. I have to help finish the roof and the petals in the yard," Syaoran answered. Fujitaka smiled, putting his hands on Syaoran's shoulders. He gently pushed the younger man back onto the bed.

"The boys and Sakura will take care of it. I'm surprised you want to get back on the roof after that fall," he smiled, finding the thought amusing.

"But I'm supposed to be helping you," Syaoran protested. Fujitaka shook his head.

"No, you are really hurt, Syaoran. You'll only hurt yourself more and Sakura will worry. You don't need to do anymore work. I've come to my decision. I know you love my daughter, your fight with your mother and watching you with her proves it to me. Your willingness to get back on the roof to work despite your injuries proves you'll do anything for her even if it means sacrificing your well being. Because of these things I have no problem giving you my blessing to marry my daughter," he replied. Syaoran stared at him, temporarily forgetting his pain.

"Really?" he asked. Fujitaka nodded.

"I almost had the answer for you when you asked, but I wanted to think on it. I already had plenty of reasons to let you. You falling off the roof sealed it. It made me realize you won't be around forever. I, of all people should know that. I know she's happy with you and she loves you. I want her to be happy and I won't keep her from that happiness. She's chosen you and it's not my place to refuse her that. There is no reason to keep you two apart. You'd never do the things that would make me consider you unfit to be with her. So, really, you do," he answered. Syaoran smiled.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san, so much," he said. Fujitaka smiled back.

"Hold on, I have something to give you," he replied. He left the room for a moment. Syaoran settled back down in the bed, trying to relax and think of ways to ask Sakura to marry him. Fujitaka returned a minute later with something in his hands. He sat next to Syaoran, looking down at the object in his hands with a happy, yet sad expression.

"What is it, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked. Fujitaka looked up at him before placing the object in his hand. It was a small, worn, wooden box with the letters 'NK' carved into the top. Syaoran carefully lifted the lid and placed it in his lap. Sitting in the box was a beautiful diamond ring with two small emeralds, one on either side of the diamond, set in the golden band.

"It was Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko's, ring. I want you to have it, Syaoran," he answered.

"I can't take this! It's special," Syaoran exclaimed, putting the lid back on the box. He tried handing it back to Fujitaka, but he wouldn't take it.

"I have no use for it and neither does Nadeshiko. I want Sakura to have something special. I'd decided a long time ago that I would pass it onto whoever got married first. Touya and Yukito haven't found their one and only yet, so I'm giving it to you so you can give it to Sakura," Fujitaka replied. Syaoran withdrew his hand slowly.

"Thank you, again. This means a lot," he said softly. Fujitaka smiled.

"Thank you for making her happy." He patted Syaoran's shoulder gently, "You get some rest. You'll feel it tomorrow." Syaoran nodded, looking at the box in his hands as Fujitaka left the room. Several ideas ran through his head as to how exactly he was going to pull off the proposal. Many of them were good, but he wanted something better. He smiled as a plan began to form.

* * *

**A/N:** Whatcha guys think? Please let me know! I love hearing from you. The next chapter should be up shortly! This chapter was getting long, so I cut it off for the next chapter. I don't mean to keep you waiting, but I had four more pages and that would have made this chapter really, really long! Don't worry though; the next chapter has a little something everyone has been waiting for! -Smiles and laughs- As if the end of this chapter didn't spell it out. 


	18. Happiness

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One for disclaimer.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the late update! It's been busy around here lately!

I know I said there would be at least two more chapters, but it only ended up as one! I'm sorry. This is the last chapter of the story and I hope you all enjoy it! Two things you all have been waiting for are in this chapter!

Thank you everyone for your support and reviews throughout the story! A big thank you to the people who have been supporting this story from the beginning! I appreciate all of you very much and I hope you all like this chapter.

Instead of working on the story idea I mentioned earlier, His Whole Heart, I am working on a new story idea. I will eventually post His Whole Heart, but the current idea I am working with has been running around my head for the passed few weeks.

It'll be up and posted after a little while. If you are interested, it's a Final Fantasy X story called Between Her and Heaven. However, be forewarned, it is an Aurikku story, if you are unfamiliar with that term it means it's an Auron/Rikku story. If you don't like the couple then you don't have to check it out.

There is a preview for the story on my blog on my Myspace. If you want a sneak peek, the link to my Myspace is under my homepage on my bio. The blog in question is titled Between Her and Heaven; A Fanfiction Preview. There is more information about the story posted there.

With that said and done, here is the finale to my beloved Rose Red!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Happiness

* * *

It took several days before Syaoran felt well enough to leave his bed and put his plans into motion. Fujitaka had agreed to help Syaoran out. Knowing it was time, Syaoran asked one of the brothers to go to the castle earlier in the morning to get something for him.

Later in the afternoon, Fujitaka had given Sakura the idea to take Syaoran on a picnic. The two of them were in the kitchen preparing a small lunch. She had decided to take Syaoran to the large cherry tree out in the back yard. When they were finished, they put the food in a basket.

"Do you think Syaoran will like it?" Sakura asked, looking at her father. Fujitaka smiled at her.

"I'm sure he will. You go ahead and set up outside. I'll go help him out to the tree," he answered. Sakura smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, it'll be a minute for me to set up," she said, taking the basket and walking out the door. Fujitaka walked toward Yukito's room. Ever since his tumble off the roof he had to stay in that room. If he needed to get around some one had to help him. However, over the past day he'd been able to cover short distances by himself. His ribs were still pretty sore, however. Fujitaka knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Syaoran called.

"It's me. Sakura is already outside," Fujitaka answered.

"Come in," he called back. Fujitaka opened the door and stepped inside. Syaoran was sitting on the edge of the bed, making the last knot in the fabric covering the box. It was the handkerchief he'd given Sakura so long ago.

"Are you ready to go?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran looked up at him and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thank you again, Kinomoto-san," he answered, picking up the box carefully. Fujitaka looked at him with a smile.

"I'll have one of the boys bring it out while she's not looking," he replied, walking over to Syaoran. He put his arm around Syaoran's waist and hoisted him up. Syaoran put the box back on the night stand and put his arm around Fujitaka's shoulders. They headed out toward the back door and into the backyard. There was a large cherry tree a little ways from the house, limbs heavy with blossoms. Sakura was sitting under the tree on a worn blue blanket with the basket next to her. She smiled when she saw them heading her way.

"Hello, Syaoran!" she called, standing. He smiled.

"Hi, Sakura," he called back. Sakura met them at the edge of the blanket. Fujitaka set Syaoran down in the center of the blanket and left them to themselves. Sakura plopped down next to him, leaning against him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, beginning to unpack the basket.

"I've been better, but I feel good. Not as much pain," he answered, watching her every move. She laid the food items out in front of them. She was wearing a light green sundress and had her hair pulled back with a ribbon of the same color. She smiled.

"That's good. I hope you feel better soon," she said, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

"You look beautiful, Sakura," he replied, looking at her. She smiled at him, eyes shining.

"Thank you," she said, continuing to eat. He joined her, enjoying her company. The air smelled heavenly, the scent of cherry blossoms filling it.

"Sakura?" he asked. She looked at him after taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Will you tell me about your mother?" he asked. She smiled before setting aside her food and looking up at the tree.

"She died when I was really little, so I don't remember her by my own memories, but my papa and Touya always tell me stories about her. They talk about her so much it's as if she's always been there. She was a very beautiful woman, with long, dark hair like Tomoyo's. She was very caring and kind. Touya looks a lot like her, while I take after my papa," she answered, looking at him.

"You love her a lot, don't you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I love her so much. I can't wait to see her again one day. I'm sure she's watching over me right now," she answered. He smiled back at her, reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure she is, too," he said, leaning in to kiss her temple gently. She smiled and they continued eating in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others' presence.

* * *

After they were finished eating, they relaxed under the tree. Sakura's back was leaned against the trunk and Syaoran's head was laying in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of the strands between her fingers. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the tree trunk. A soft breeze blew by them, caressing her hair.

Syaoran was watching the branches sway over head in a hypnotic way. He wanted to close his eyes and let go to the feeling of sleep, but he was determined to stay awake. He was trying to work up the courage to ask her. Touya had brought out the box earlier without Sakura seeing and it was within his reach if he sat up. Just thinking about the box and what it held made his heart beat faster. He was beginning to shake slightly and hoped she wouldn't notice. He closed his eyes and took in a breath to calm himself.

"Sakura?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Hmmm?" she answered, not moving. She was clearly half asleep.

_I can't back down now. I have to wake her up. _He thought, sitting up.

"I have something I need to say," he said, voice slightly raised to get her attention. She opened her eyes and looked at him lazily.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to shake the want to sleep. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, I love you more than anything on Earth. You saved me from a lonely death and brightened my world. I don't know where I'd be without you and I can't image my life without you." He turned and picked the box up from its hiding place and placed it in her hands, "This is for you." She'd been watching him with rapt attention and now looked at the box. She recognized the wrap as the handkerchief and smiled. She pulled the knots apart and unwrapped the box.

It was made of ebony wood with a cherry tree painted on. The limbs and flower blossoms flowed down and around the edges of the box. It had a shiny finish to it and was smooth to the touch. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's beautiful, Syaoran!" she exclaimed. He returned her smile with a shaky one.

"Open it," he replied, voice soft. She lifted the lid and gasped, tears pricking her eyes. Red rose petals filled the box to the brim, their fragrance wafting up from it. In the center of the box, on a single white rose petal sat Nadeshiko's engagement ring. Sakura brought her hand to her mouth.

"My mother's ring," she whispered.

"Kinomoto Sakura, my life has been incomplete without you in it. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You freed me from my prison. For that, I owe you my life. I want to stay with you until my last breath. Will you stay with me forever? Will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked, watching her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at the ring. She looked up at him after a moment. He was almost afraid she wouldn't answer. He searched her eyes, looking for an answer.

"Yes, Li Syaoran. I will marry you," she answered, voice barely above a whisper. Syaoran gave her a gentle smiled. He reached into the box and picked up the ring, hand shaking. He took her hand in his, sliding the ring onto her finger. She smiled at him, taking his face into her hands. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, the box sliding off her lap and to the ground, forgotten. A strong breeze blew, raining cherry blossoms on the happy couple below. They were in their own world, ignoring all around them.

* * *

Six Months Later

The day Syaoran was waiting for had finally arrived and he was jittery like never before. It took a lot of work and preparation to get where they were. As promised, Tomoyo made Sakura a beautiful dress, with help from her wonderful boyfriend, Eriol. Who knew the guy could sew?

Syaoran was dressed much like he was on his eighteenth birthday, only where that outfit was green, this one was white. He didn't wear a cape this time because he felt it would interfere with his riding to Sakura's house. He was riding a white stallion and guiding a white mare along the path behind him. Both horses were decorated in white and red roses, cut from the bushes of Rosewood, their mane and tails braided with ribbons.

Syaoran was riding toward Sakura's home to get her for their ceremony. He was shaky and sweating, not sure if he could stay conscience. He'd gone through a lot to get to this point in his life and everything had led up to this moment. He rounded the bend in the road that revealed the little cottage, home of his love. He smiled at the sight before him. A lot of people were standing in the front yard waiting for him. When he stopped the horses in front of the cottage, they greeted him happily.

"Hello, Syaoran!" Tomoyo and Eriol called from the front porch. He smiled and waved before climbing down. Several people gathered into a line on either side of the pathway. Syaoran walked down the path between the people, many cheering him on. He smiled as he met his friends on the porch and entered the cottage. Fujitaka was waiting for him in the living area, as were Touya and Yukito. They were all dressed nicely for the ceremony.

"Can I offer you some tea, Li-kun?" Fujitaka asked, gesturing to a pot and some cups on a nearby table. Syaoran shook his head and bowed respectfully.

"I'm afraid I will have to decline, Kinomoto-san. I am here for your daughter, Kinomoto Sakura," he answered. Fujitaka smiled and nodded. He turned to look at Touya who nodded and left the room. He returned several minutes later with Sakura at his side. Syaoran stared at her almost breathless.

The dress had a mandrin collar with a form fitting bodice and a flowing skirt. Sheer sleeves fell off her shoulders and gave her the appearance of having wings. In red embroidery along the left shoulder and her collar was a climbing rose pattern. Along the hem and climbing up the skirt were more red roses. Her hair was pulled up in a simple, curly bun, her veil fixed into her hair just under it. It had the same rose pattern embroidered around its scalloped edges and trailed past the dress's train.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Sakura," Syaoran said, when he'd found his voice. He took her hand and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Syaoran," she replied, taking her place at his side. Syaoran led her out onto the porch where Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting. They smiled at the couple before Tomoyo picked up Sakura's train and veil. They walked back down the path, Fujitaka and the boys following as people began throwing flowers over them.

When they made it to the horses, Syaoran and Touya helped Sakura up onto her horse. Tomoyo and Eriol moved and settled her gown so it wouldn't get wrinkled and dirty. Sakura watched Syaoran get onto his own horse, smiling nervously. He smiled back and they pointed their horses toward the castle. They traveled at a slow pace so that their wedding guests could follow without trouble. The couple was quiet the whole way there, though the group behind them was talking excitedly amongst one another.

It took them several minutes to reach the castle and the waiting gates. The castle was newly refurbished and the new gates were decorated in white ribbons and red flowers. Waiting for them to arrive were Syaoran's parents standing on either side of the gate and several more wedding guests. Yelan and her husband smiled at them as they stopped in front of them. Syaoran's father helped Sakura down as Syaoran dismounted his horse. Two waiting servants took the horses away toward the stables as the other wedding guests joined the ones on the path to the castle. Yelan placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, my son," she said. He smiled back.

"Thank you, Mother," he replied. She nodded and motioned for him to go on toward the castle. The roses were in full bloom and the air smelled heavy with their fragrance. He took Sakura's hand as her dress was straightened out behind her. She smiled at him and nodded. He took that as a sign that she was ready.

They walked hand in hand down the cleanly swept path toward the castle. The guests began throwing flowers over their heads again and cheering loudly at the blushing couple. When they made it up to the top stair, they stopped in front of the large double doors and turned to face each other. Syaoran cupped her cheek gently and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The crowd erupted in even louder cheers, flowers raining down over them. Syaoran and Sakura parted, laughing as the flowers fell on them before turning and running into the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, but sweet ne? I hope you all enjoyed the ending! I'm sad to see it end, but I'm proud of myself because this is the second story I've finished since I've been on I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all really liked it.

Again, thank you all for all your wonderful reviews and support. I loved hearing you from you all and I hope you all are happy with this ending. Please let me know what all of you think! I still want to hear from you even if the story is over. You are all wonderful and I'll miss you guys! You're input means a lot to me. Thank you all again! -Smiles-


End file.
